Deliver Us From Evil
by TimeTravellingDayDreamer
Summary: Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious & hateful, yet terrified & emotionally damaged on the inside. He acted upon pure instinct,& he doesnt regret a single thing.
1. Enter Sam and Dean Winchester

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to my second Destiel fanfic. I know some of you are looking forward to reading more of my first one that I posted, but im stuck hella bad on that one. I didn't have it all figured out, and that's not a good thing lol anyways, I hope you all enjoy this one. :D and I hope that you guys review this for me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but flaming and bashing the pairing or the story at all is unacceptable! Have fun my fellow readers, and don't forget to RnR!**

_Deliver Us From Evil_

Chapter 1

For Dean Winchester, things in life were just great right now. After moving out of his younger brothers place, he moved into his own apartment and has been living there for well over a year now. He has a steady job working at the local bar and occasionally he helps out his uncle Bobby at his salvage yard. Bobby pays him for Dean's work even when he would refuse the pay. Besides, he thought that Dean needed it more than himself even though he was getting paid rather well at where he worked.

For Dean, this really was the life. He could sit and relax whenever he wanted to without having Gigantor hounding him for every little thing. He could even invite a 'special' friend over whenever he wanted to without the odd looks coming from his brother. Dean was living the simple life, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Sam of course didn't really think so. Sam had always harped on his older brother about what he should and shouldn't do with his life. It irritated Dean to no end. It was partially why Dean had moved out and on his own too. Him and Sam got into arguments about it and so finally, Dean chose that once he has the money he is going to move out. And that's exactly what he did too. That was one of Dean's pet peeves, he can't stand it when people tell him what he can and cannot do.

They made up though like they always eventually did. Dean knew that Sam was only trying to look out for his older brother and make sure that he wasn't going to go down a bad path or anything. It was kind of endearing in a way, but it grated on Dean's nerves more than anything. It went both ways thought, Dean always worried about Sam just as much as Sam worries about him.

Dean sighed contentedly and leaned back in his seat, taking a swig of his beer. He had just gotten off work and now was the time to sit and relax. It had been a very long day at the Roadhouse and he was glad to finally get some rest. He set his beer down on the end table next to him and leaned back, closing his eyes.

His moment of silence didn't last too long though. It was almost midnight and some jackass had decided that it was okay to call him, his ringer jolting his eyes open.

"God Damnit." Dean sighed in slight frustration. He grabbed his phone from the end table and looked at the screen. It was Sam that was calling; which happened to be the third time that night that he called. Reluctantly he flipped open his phone and answered it, might as well because chances are Sam might try to call again right after.

"Hello." Dean rubbed his eyes and sat forward on the couch.

"_Dean! 'Bout time you answer me."_

"Dude, I've been working all night. It was busy and I couldn't answer my phone. Hell I didn't even notice that you called. What do you want?"

"_Oh yeah, sorry about that." _Dean could hear Sam chuckling lightly on the other end of the line. _"Well, you know about that job that I was telling you about like last week right?"_

"Oh, yeah sure what about it?"

"_Well, I had my second interview today and they decided to hire me right on the spot!" _Sam was obviously rather excited about this. He's wanted to work at the pet store for the longest time. Dean had to stifle a laugh every time he heard his younger brother talk about it, because actually, that's what it really was; a pet store. That's what Dean called it at least. It was actually called 'Zachariah's Exotic Bird Cage'.

The Bird Cage was ran by an older man named Zachariah, who captured and sold angels and the occasional demon to wealthy buyers. Many people endorsed it, and others thought that it was nothing but a 'slave home'. Dean was biased on the matter; he didn't see much point in buying an angel or a demon to do their work for them. The people who bought these 'pets' were absolutely more than capable of working for themselves. On the other hand, there wasn't anything that he could do. He was really in no place to judge or do anything about it.

"So you got the job? Well damn Sammy, I never actually thought that you would get it. Usually that place is a bit picky on who they're going to hire right?"

"_Yeah! I'm actually quite surprised too. I have been wanting to work there for as long as I can remember." _Dean could imagine the huge grin plastered on his brother's face.

"Well, I'm happy for ya. When are they going to get you started at the place?" Dean stood up with the empty bottle in hand and tossed it in the recycling bin.

"They are having me start on Monday. They are most likely going to start me working with the maintenance crew. Y'know, cleaning up the storage rooms, old empty cages and even occupied cages as well. God, I cant wait Dean, this is great."

Dean sat back down on the couch. "Well that's great Sammy. Let me know what its like after your first day."

"Yeah, no problem Dean."

"Well, I guess I'll talk to you later man. I'm beat."

"Okay. Goodnight Dean." "Goodnight." Dean hung up and tossed his cell phone on the coffee table in front of him. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands suddenly feeling even more exhausted than before the phone call. With a yawn, he stood up and sauntered into his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. He had the day off the next morning, so he didn't bother much with changing into pajamas. As soon as he hit his pillow Dean fell into a deep dreamless sleep. He didn't plan on waking up until late afternoon just like he always did the nights before his days off. **..::Destiel::..**

It's been about two weeks now since the city officials found him, battered and bruised in a dark alley in the middle of the night. His owner violated him and left him there alone in the rain. He could remember the pain, there was so much pain, and thinking about it now was making his stomach churn. The only vaguely good thing that came out of that whole experience was that he was never going to see that man ever again. But that didn't stop the nightmares from assaulting him every night.

The angel sat on his bed, which wasn't much of a bed. It was just a standard mattress and box spring set in a metal bed frame. There was nothing special about it. Even the blanket that he was given wasn't much either. But that didn't matter, that's where his giant black wings came in, although tattered a bit, but they still worked a lot better than that flimsy blanket.

He sat there, huddled in the corner on his bed, watching as guards walked past his cage, either alone, with another angel or with a human that was looking to buy. He dreaded whenever someone would stop by and peer into his cage. He always got this intense sense of dread wash over him when they stared at him, often times with disgust as they discovered that he was beaten all to hell. There were bruises all over his body, the biggest and ugliest one covering a good portion of his right side.

This was his second time being caged in this side of the enormous building. The first time he ever came here, he was placed in the more pleasant section of the building where angels and demons were treated more fairly. That's where most people went when they wanted to buy an expensive pet.

Of course, once bought, there was always that hidden fear in every creature that they were going to be given back to the company. It was pretty much the same excuse for everyone. They just got tired of them being around. And because of that, they were thrown into the 'used' pets section. The prices were knocked down to a more reasonable price being that they were previously owned, so people can still make a good purchase.

The more times you are brought back, the lower the price gets. It's good for the customers, but not good for the angels or the demons. If the dealers feel that the price for a pet has gone too low or has been left out in stock for too long, then that pet will be deemed worthless and assumed that no one will ever want to purchase them since they are just used goods. And unfortunately for the poor creatures, they are taken out of their cages and sent to a new facility in the next town over where they are either executed and thrown out, or harvested and sent to work depending on their condition.

Being thrown into this section a second time scared the poor angel. He had no idea what would ever become of him in the end, and not being certain of your own future in this environment scared him to death. He didn't want to stay here any longer, but he also didn't want to risk being sent to a new home full of humans who abuse him. He never understood how humans could be so cruel and to treat him and his kin the way that they do.

Life wasn't always like this. There was once upon a time where angels and demons lived in peace. There was nothing ever to fear about. Everyone was free to do as they pleased without worry. The angel smiled to himself, reminiscing about how great life used to be before all of this. He hated it. Every time he allowed himself to drift back in time, his eyes would sting with fresh tears.

He truly did hate mankind.

**..::Destiel::..**

It was a fairly busy night tonight. The Roadhouse had its regulars and then it had its newcomers, wasn't too stressful. Dean was busy wiping down the counters when a familiar face walked in and sat in the stool on the other side of the bar.

Dean looked up to see his brother sitting there. "Oh, hey Sammy. What are you doing here? You want a beer?"

Sam smiled and nodded his head. "I just got off of work and thought I would stop by."

Dean filled up a glass with beer and handed it to his brother. "So what is it like working there by the way. I've always heard rumors about the place, but uh, now that your actually working there I can know for sure." Dean smiled.

Sam quickly took a sip of the alcoholic beverage and set it down. "Oh it's great, at least so far right now. I love being a part of this big organization, it makes me feel important."

Dean chuckled shaking his head. "Dude, you are working with the maintenance crew. As far as I know, you guys are a bit low on the whole hierarchy of the place."

"That may be a bit true, but we still get paid really good money for what we do. The Bird Cage is a big business, it makes a lot of money, especially now-a-days."

Dean simply nodded. He took a couple of dirty glasses that were left on the counter and began to clean them, wiping them down with a clean cloth. He looked up to the entrance of the bar as the door opened and in walked an owner of a rather young looking redheaded angel. Her white wings were smaller than many of the other angels he has seen around town. In human years, she couldn't have been more than fourteen years old.

Dean watched them as he continued to clean the glasses. Her owner was a big burly man who looked to be in his late forties. And unfortunately, the man was pulling her along with rope tied around her wrists, looking for a good place to sit and ordering her around the whole time. The man looked scary and Dean felt sorry for the poor girl. No one should be treated like that, no matter what species or race you are; it was cruel.

Dean sighed and looked away from the crowd. "Sammy, I know you enjoy working there and all, but I don't really approve of the whole business. I mean I've seen plenty of angels and demons being treated like absolute trash around here."

Sam just smiled. "That doesn't really have anything to do with the company though. The company just sells the creatures to anyone who wants to buy. Whatever goes on between owner and pet is really none of the companies concern or anyone else's for that matter."

He understood what his brother was trying to say, but that didn't stop Dean from feeling absolutely terrible for all the creatures that were bought from Zachariah's Exotic Bird Cage. Many that he has seen has been treated rather poorly, some being beaten in public by their owners. And no one around would lift a finger to help. It was just like Sam had said; whatever goes on between owner and pet is really no ones business. It was just the way society was today unfortunately. Sometimes, Dean really wished that there were something that he could do to help stop the abuse, but he was only one person unfortunately.

"Look, if you're so worried about me working there, why don't you let me take you on a tour of place?"

"Wait what?"

"Yeah. My first day off is in the next few days and I could easily give you a tour of the place, maybe change your mind about it." Sam gave his older brother his trademark puppy dog smile.

"Really? God, I don't know Sam. I'm kind of busy these next few days."

"C'mon Dean. Just take a personal day off or something. Besides, you have been working too much lately. This could be good. You've never been there right?"

Dean shook his head. "No I haven't. But I don't see why I need to go visit the place."

"Well, to get a better understanding of the place or something. Besides, I kind of want to show off the place anyways." Sam chuckled and took another sip of his beer.

"Dude, you haven't even worked there for a full week yet and you're talking about me getting a better understanding of the place?" Dean shook his head, wiping down the counter. "A big company like that I'm sure has it's fair share of secrets."

"So? Let me just show you the place okay? That is all that I'm asking, nothing more and nothing less." Dean sighed, when Sam got something on his mind that he wanted to do, he wasn't going to stop at all. Hence the reason why he got the job in the first place, he has been trying to get hired by the company for the longest time.

The oldest brother took a few seconds to think this over in his mind. Even though Dean was against the whole entirety of Zachariah's Exotic Bird Cage, there really wasn't anything wrong with going for a simple tour. So with that known fact and the puppy dog eyes his younger brother was currently giving him, Dean gave in.

"Fine." He said with a sigh.

Sam smiled and stood up from his seat, digging into his back pocket to fish out his wallet. "Awesome! So uh, yeah, just call in sick or something." He said with a shrug of his shoulders and opened his wallet and pulled out a five-dollar bill and set it down on top of the counter.

"Yeah, sure." Dean wasn't all that excited about the upcoming trip in the next couple of days, but if it made Sam happy and made him shut up about it, then he might as well get it done and over with. He took the bill off of the counter and placed it in his front pocket pouch along with all the other tips he got from his customers.

"See ya Dean." Sam waved to his older brother before heading out of the door with a smile on his face. Dean waved back quickly before turning to tend to the other customers that sat themselves at the bar. He had a couple of hours left before he got to head home and crash into his warm bed that's been calling for him since he got up this morning. He couldn't wait.

**..::Destiel::..**

He awoke the next morning to the sound of jingling keys and the door to his cage sliding open. He looked up from the feathers of his wings and peered over at the door to his cage to see two people step in, one a guard and the other a man dressed in a long white doctors coat and carrying a suitcase. He recoiled, scooting back into the corner as the man in white approached his bed.

"Castiel? My name is Dr. Cornwall, and I'm going to be checking on your injuries today." He knelt down beside Castiel's bed and set his suitcase on an unoccupied space of the bed.

Castiel looked between the doctor before him and the guard who had just closed the door shut, unsure of what he should do.

"Its okay Castiel, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to check you over and see how well you are recovering." Said angel hesitated, but turned around to face Dr. Cornwall and let his legs hang over the edge of the bed. His arms hung loosely at his sides, and being without a shirt, the dark bruise on his side presented itself like a neon sign.

"Oh wow." The doctors' eyes widened. "Well, I don't see much of a difference but it does appear to have gone down in size." He used his pointer finger to indicate to the angel the size difference. As Castiel glanced down his muscles tensed up the closer the doctors' hand got to the large bruise. He hated when he had to get a check up, sometimes he felt like a science experiment with everyone poking and prodding at him.

A low growl emanated from deep in his throat as a warning to Dr. Cornwall. He was touching the bruise, and in certain places it was actually starting to hurt. Castiel cringed, gripping the sheets in attempts to try and control him self. Finally the doctor turned his attention away from the bruise and began to open up his suitcase full of medical equipment.

"Okay Castiel, now, if we are going to land you an owner who is willing to take care of you and put up with you, I'm going to have to wrap up this bruise so that no potential buyer sees it." Dr. Cornwall dug through his suitcase and grabbed the gauze that sat in there. He tore it out of the package and began to unravel it.

"I'm going to need you to lift up your arms so that I can get it around you." He held out the bandage as Castiel lifted his arms with slight hesitation. The angel didn't say a word while his abdomen was being wrapped up. He kept quiet and waited as patiently as he could for when the doctor will tell him that he was finally going to leave. But that didn't come when the doctor was finished wrapping him up.

"Okay, so now I'm going to need to take a look at your wings." At those words, fear quickly flashed through Castiel's eyes, and just as quickly as that came, anger came to take its place.

"No!" He warned in a rather stern and livid tone. Instinct quickly took over and he backed himself away from the doctor and further into the corner. But the doctor wouldn't have that at all; he grew irritated with the angel and came after him.

"Castiel! You need to cooperate!" Dr. Cornwall grabbed a hold of the angel's wrists and began to pull him off of the bed, but not without struggle. Castiel fought with everything he had, he was tired of everyone touching his wings. He warned everyone to not touch them, but no one will listen to him. No one ever listens to a word that he has to say, let alone the other angels and demons in this facility.

"Let me go!" Castiel growled with anger and kicked the doctor in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into the oncoming guards. The angel quickly jumped to his feet and flexed out his wings in defense, making him self appear a lot bigger than he really is. Castiel had lost it and he was pissed. His life has revolved around this God forsaken slave cage for far too long, and Castiel has had enough. He didn't care what it took, he wanted out of there.

"C'mon! I dare you." The angel challenged. That's when the guards rushed towards him, tackling him and pinning him to the bed. Castiel struggled but with the extra guards holding him down he couldn't do a single thing. He calmed down just a little and looked up to see Dr. Cornwall walking towards him with a syringe in his hand.

"Castiel…You shouldn't have done that. I'm afraid you aren't going to be so lucky from now on after this little act you just pulled." The look on the man's face sent shivers of fear down his spine. He struggled some more to get free, but failed. The doctor got closer to him and held out the syringe.

"Now sleep." And without much of a warning, Dr. Cornwall stuck Castiel in the neck with the needle. The angel's eyes widened and he took in a deep breath of air before everything around him went black. The last thing that he remembered seeing was the evil look in the doctors eyes, they were filled with malevolent intent. That's when he came to fully realize that he had actually done some serious damage to his future.

**..::Destiel::..**

There was a loud knocking on the door that jumped Dean out of his TV-watching trance, so he stood up and walked towards the door. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." He walked over to his apartment door and peered through the small peephole to see that his younger brother Sam was standing there waiting for him to open the door.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked as soon as he opened the door to let Sam inside.

Sam chuckled. "Don't play dumb Dean, you know damn well why I'm here."

"Oh shit, yeah I remember now. Thanks for reminding me Sammy. You want a beer?"

"No thanks. We should get going. C'mon, we are taking my car." Sam made his way back out of the door, but his older brother stopped him.

"Oh hell no we aren't."

Sam turned around. "What are you talking about?"

"Hold on just a sec." Dean turned around, leaving Sam standing there at the door. Sam waited until he came back with his leather jacket that he has had for years and his car keys.

"There is only one way I am going to allow you to take me on this 'tour' against my will, and that's only if we take my car." He grinned, holding up his keys and indicating that he was serious about this.

Sam sighed not wanting to deal with his brother's antics much longer. "Ugh…okay fine. Lets go." They locked up the apartment and headed outside to Dean's prized 67 black Chevy Impala. Sam had to admit, it was a beautiful car and it was obvious that Dean took great care of it too. The car sat in its space, shining in the sun with a gleam that said it was recently washed. Dean grinned to himself upon opening up the car door, seeing his baby shine in the afternoon sun always seemed to put a smile on his face.

Dean stepped into the Impala and closed the door when he saw that his younger brother was going through a white plastic crate full of old cassette tapes.

"I swear to God man, you have _got _to update your cassette tape collection."

Dean looked at Sam, confused and wondering where the hell his brother was getting at. "Why?"

"Well, for one, they are cassette tapes. And two…" Sam began to pick out one tape at a time to help prove his point. "Black Sabbath. Motor head? Metallica?"

Dean's eyebrows lifted and his eyes light up in a way that said 'Hm, This would be a good opportunity to piss off Sammy.' So he grabbed the Metallica tape from his brother's hand studied it for a second before setting it back in the crate and picking out a different cassette tape instead.

"It's the greatest hits of Mullet Rock." Sam said it as if it was the most ridiculous thing he has ever heard. He has never been much of a fan of the older music that Dean liked to listen to. Some of it was okay, sure. But once you get in the car with Dean Winchester you will soon regret it for he is well known for playing a single tape multiple times over the course of an entire trip.

"Yeah, well, house rules Sammy." Dean places the tape into the tape player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." And with that, he tossed the tape's case back into the crate and turned up the volume on his stereo, ready to blast "Back in Black" by AC/DC.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve year old. Its Sam, okay?"

"I'm sorry, cant hear ya, music is too loud." Dean chuckled and started the car just as the opening to "Back in Black" began to blast through the speakers. Sam just simply rolled his eyes and stared out the windshield as Dean pulled out of the driveway and in no time there were on their way to The Bird Cage.

A/N: Hey guys. So what did you all think of the first chapter? I'm actually rather content with how this chapter came out, but I would really love to hear all of your feedback. :D so please, review! It makes me happy hearing what you all have to say. Anyways, I'm going to post this real quick, and then go watch a horror movie that I bought today lol The Blair Witch 2. Never seen it before haha. Anyways, see ya!


	2. Escape From Here

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel.

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello again guys! Omg, I cant even begin to express how absolutely thankful I am to all of you! I would like to give a shout out to all of those who reviewed the first chapter of this fic :D (Scream-Me-A-Dream, SidewaysCope, Penelope Snape, Gothicragdoll, Paulathe cat, and BlueStar1820) Along with you guys I got plenty of alerts and favorites which made me really really happy! I definitely wasn't expecting this story to have such a good start. Lol Usually it never happens like that for me. Haha So I would like to say thanks again to all you wonderful readers, and I would like to present to you the second chapter of this fic! I hope you all enjoy it. I worked on it while I had no internet for the past week haha. Anyways, don't forget to RnR! :D**

_Deliver Us From Evil_

Chapter 2

It didn't take that long before they finally arrived at "Zachariah's Exotic Bird Cage". A good half hour was all that it took, a half-hour of Dean blasting his music and irritating the hell out of Sam. Sam should have expected it though; Dean never gave up a chance to be an annoyance to his little brother.

Dean parked the car close to the entrance and cut the engine and Sam let out a sigh of relief. But Dean turned to look at him oddly. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Dude, seriously? You need to learn some volume control, I could barely hear myself think."

"Oh hush Sammy, you're fine. Anyways, are you going to show me around the place or are you going to continue to bitch?" Dean chuckled when he saw Sam roll his eyes before stepping out of the car.

The building was absolutely enormous once up close and personal. Dean had seen pictures in newspapers and magazines but none of that compared to actually being up close to the building. Despite it being a two-story building, it was still large. And standing at where Dean was right now in the visitor parking area, he could see the large domed building, or cage rather, in the back towering over the building.

"So what do you think so far Dean?" Sam asked stepping beside his brother.

"I don't know yet Sam. But it is pretty damn big." His eyes continued to gaped at the place's enormity as they began to walk towards the building.

Entering inside, they were greeted by a polite young woman at the front desk and much to Dean's surprise, had beautiful white wings hanging down behind her back. He probably should have guessed that in a place like this, the higher-ups would have one of the angels work as the companies secretary. Chances are though, she was probably owned by one of the high-ranking employees here. She wasn't half bad either if Dean did say so himself.

"Hello gentlemen. May I help with you anything?" She asked them with a smile that seemed to brighten up the entire room.

Sam smiled. "Oh, no thanks. I'm just here to show my brother around the place."

The angel secretary smiled at both Sam and Dean before turning her full attention on the eldest brother. "Well, welcome to the Bird Cage. If you have any questions please feel free to ask someone and they will be glad to help you."

Dean shoved his hands into the front pockets of his leather jacket and smirked at the angel. "Will do miss." She blushed slightly at Dean's obvious display of flirtation, but she smiled and soon they were on their way past the front desk.

"She was cute." Dean chuckled.

"Figures. You would jump at the chance to flirt with anything you find even remotely attractive."

"What? Oh c'mon, you cannot tell me that you didn't find her attractive." Dean looked at his brother incredulously.

"Dude! Are you serious? I have a girlfriend, I have better things to do than sit and gawk at whoever comes across."

"Okay okay, sheesh. Don't get your panties in a bunch there, Sally." Dean waved him off with a snicker and looked down at the floor beneath his feet only to lift his head a second later. "So are we going to do this or what? Where are we?"

"Okay, so." Sam took the lead and began pointing in different directions, giving Dean a quick run down of where everything is. Upon entering the building, you are standing in a large foyer and greeted by the secretary behind the front desk. The floor is made of white marble and is shined to perfection. To the right of the foyer are the male and female restrooms and right next to that is the café. There are a couple of smaller rooms next to the little café that are being used as offices and some being used as storage rooms. Then there is the elevator, which is placed on both sides of the large room to get to the second floor.

Over on the left there is the security office where the guards monitor the cameras in case anything suspicious happens. Then next to it is also another employee office.

"And right through this door is the corridor that leads us to the cages." Sam opens the large door through using his own personal keycard that he was given to him on the first day that he started.

They stepped into the corridor and was immediately greeted by the bright illuminating rays of the sun beaming in through the bay windows to their right. Dean gaped at the huge windows, but that wasn't what caught his eye. It was what was beyond those windows. From them you get a direct view of the inside of the birdcage outdoors.

The dome is filled with many different species of trees, ferns and other plant life, some of which Dean has never seen before in his life. Off in the distance he could see creatures flying around using their huge wings to carry them. He couldn't make out any of their features; they were just dark silhouettes off in the distance that gave Dean an even better impression on how huge that dome is.

Dean smirked shoving his hands into his pockets. "Well damn Sammy, this kinda reminds me of Jurassic Park. Just hope that you guys don't get a T-Rex busting out of there somewhere." He chuckled turning back to his younger brother.

Sam smiled. Hand it to Dean to make movie references. "Yeah, well we don't have to worry about that. Those sold here aren't really that dangerous."

"Are you sure about that? 'Cause with a wingspan like that, I'm sure that they have enough strength to knock you into next week." Dean did have a point there. An angel or a demon with a large enough wingspan can have the capabilities to be able to knock someone out; if given the change that is.

"There isn't much need to worry about that. We have trained personnel that handle them."

"I sure hope so."

Moving on, Sam showed him around the cages and Dean got up close looks at the angels and demons that were being sold on the first floor. Some of the cages were empty, the creatures that normally inhabited them were either in the giant dome with others or they landed themselves an owner not too long ago.

Dean was absolutely amazed by the enormity of the place and the creatures housed inside. He let Sam do all the talking while he just stared in awe and gave the occasional witty comment. There were a lot more angels in this place than demons, and Dean figured that Zachariah's Exotic Bird Cage was a secondary home for the demons.

The wingspan of some of bird-like beings were absolutely astonishing, especially the angels. They ranged from about three feet long to thirty-six feet according to what Sam had told him. Those with large wingspans needed their own cage so that they had enough room to stretch out their wings; they also were required to spend a good portion of the day in the dome for exercise.

Dean didn't know why, but he seemed to gravitate more towards the angels than anything else. There was an aura about them that almost seemed more tranquil than the others-Sam explained that peaceful aura as Grace, the equivalent to the human soul- not to mention their wings were absolutely beautiful. Their feathers looked so delicate and when groomed properly they have a beautiful shine when placed in out in the sun.

An average sized cage could hold up to four angels and/or demons. Both species had to be separated of course, you mix a bunch of angels and demons in a small enclosed space you get one nasty blood bath. It wasn't much of a problem at all in the large outdoor dome, sure there were fights between both species out there, but it wasn't half as bad as it would be if you locked them up in a smaller room.

It was rather easy to tell the difference between an angel and a demon. Dean didn't need his brother to explain it to him. Angels quite obviously had the feathered wings and demons had membranous wings similar to that of a bat. Demons also have a black opaque film that covers over their eyes at will, usually when they are angry or as a warning.

They were all beautiful, that much was obvious. But one thing that struck Dean any time that he locked eyes with one of the winged creatures was the deep seeded dreadful look in their eyes. The look was the same in each one; it told Dean that it was that they seriously wanted out. Not a single one of them wanted to be there, no matter what the conditions were. But even if they were able to get out of this facility, there was always the likelihood that hung right over their heads that told them that they might not ever truly be free. And it broke Dean's heart.

In the midst of Dean enjoying and not enjoying this tour at the same time, Sam suddenly stopped speaking. Well, to him anyway. Dean hardly took notice anyway, sure he heard what his brother was saying but he was also way to preoccupied with his surroundings to notice Sam suddenly rotate his attention on a customer, or another employee. Dean had no idea.

Without taking a single notice at his brother's newfound distraction, Dean continued weaving his way through the cage-lined corridors. By the time he made it back around where him and Sam had started, he decided that well, what the hell, might as well go find his way up to the second floor and explore up there as well.

And that's just what he did too. Upon exiting out of the elevator onto the second floor, he discovered that he was standing in a foyer that appeared similar to the first floor-excluding the rooms that were located along the wall directly across from him and above right where the entry-way to the whole building was.

He quickly took note of how many more offices were on this floor, and how it even has two psychiatrist offices. A little ways down from the elevator in which he exited, Dean heard what sounded like a bunch of loud clanking of heavy machinery. Upon closer inspection though Dean discovered that it was actually a weight room. With the surveillance of the security guards, angels and demons alike were aloud in here to work out and stay fit-most likely for the interest of the customers.

"Hello sir, do you need help with anything?" At the sound of another sweet feminine voice, Dean turned to see a brunette woman-demon this time- standing behind the front desk. She was smiling at him, or more like leering at him actually. She was leaning up against the counter, her arms folded in front of her and resting on the counter top.

Dean scratched the back of his head, cataloguing the demon's eye-sexing him instantly. She wasn't that bad at all, in fact Dean thought she was rather hot in his opinion. What with the way her dark medium length hair was curled and hanging down over her shoulders. He always seemed to have a thing for brunettes. This one in particular had nothing on the blonde angel from downstairs.

Dean grinned as he headed towards the front desk, leaning against it as soon as he stopped. "Nah, I was just looking around the place, and I have gotta say, everything looks mighty fine from where I'm standing." Dean gave her a little head-nod followed by a quick wink.

She smiled and backed up just a little bit before lifting her head up and looking at Dean once again, her hands planted on the counter's surface. Oh yeah, this woman-demon actually, Dean almost forgot about the wings- was hot according to his standards. At this angle, Dean could tell that she was nothing but curves and the black shirt that she wore showed just enough cleavage to be considered acceptable, yet kept his downstairs brain interested.

"Well, in that case, my name is Ruby. It's a pleasure to meet you…"

"Dean, Dean Winchester. And no problem, the pleasure is all mine." By the way Ruby was staring at him, Dean could tell that she was sizing him up, her eyes looking him up and down in a way that showed that she was quite interested. It certainly boosted his ego a bit, but he wasn't complaining.

"So, Dean…in just about ten minutes or so I'm going to be taking my half, so why don't you and I…" Before Ruby could finish, they were both interrupted by a commotion coming from the large door that leads to the cage corridors.

Dean turned around to see a couple of guards and a few other intimidating men with handguns attached to their hips, dragging a male angel out into the foyer. The angel had messy black hair and rather large black wings. Strangely, the wings appeared to be rather tattered, and they didn't have that same shine, that glow that the others had when put under the light. That was the first odd thing that Dean had noticed.

What he also saw was the white bandaging that was wrapped around his abdomen and the way his body jerked from one direction to the other if one of the guards brushed against his wings. Accidental or not, it rang clear that he did not like having his wings touched. Dean figured that was probably why they looked so tattered, he wouldn't allow anyone that wanted to fix them near them at all.

At each passing second of watching the scene unfold itself in front of him, anger was slowly boiling up inside of Dean. The angel was struggling against the guards, but he couldn't do a thing what with his wrists being bound together in front of him. All he could do was push and shove, and that wasn't even enough to save him.

'_God, they are treating him like a fucking prisoner more than anything.' _And it was true, that's exactly what was going on. And because of that, a part of him was seriously pissed off at his brother for even wanting to work here. Dean was right, the rumors were right and Dean just couldn't believe it.

And just at that moment, it was as if the angel had sensed Dean staring at him and he stopped his struggles to look up and lock eyes with Dean. And it was in that instant of studying those bright blue eyes that he could clearly see the fear and the hopelessness on the angel's face, and Dean knew that he was silently asking him for help whether said angel realized it or not.

Just like that, though, it was over. The guards had taken that quick moment to subdue him, bringing him roughly to his knees. The angel hissed in pain, his gaze torn away from Dean and that's what struck him. Before he could fully comprehend what he was doing, or what he was about to do, he was already storming over there.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean questioned them, anger evident in his voice. His fists were balled up at his sides, ready to strike if he really needed to.

The guards turned to look at him, and so does the angel. All of which is wondering what the hell Dean is doing. Dean doesn't know why he is intervening; he hasn't ever done anything like this before. Sure he has most definitely thought about it, but he never actually made the effort. Until now of course. The way the angel had just looked at him was all that Dean really needed to finally make his move, and now he didn't give a damn at what the repercussions were going to be.

One guard stepped up in front of Dean and crossed his arms over his chest. "Look, I don't know what you think you are doing, but this is none of your business. So if you would run along now, we would like to get back to what we were doing." The man's voice is deep and rather intimidating, but Dean stands his ground.

"I don't know what _you_ think you are doing, but you are treating him like a prisoner. I don't care what he did, he doesn't deserve to be treated like trash." It was true, but Dean knew that no matter what he said probably wouldn't have much of an effect on these people. The way that society is these days, it was easy to teach people from a young age that angels and demons are nothing but pets.

Dean didn't care though. He was going to try his hardest to help the angel, no matter what it took.

The first guards simply laughs. "I'm sorry kid, I don't know who you think you are, but no matter what you do, you aren't going to be able to do a damn thing about it. He sealed his fate just a few days ago, and there is no way that you are going to get him out of it." The man sneered and that makes Dean's anger rise even more.

Dean crosses his arms over his chest and tries his best to calm himself despite how absolutely pissed he is. "How much you want for him?"

Every last one of the guards in front of him suddenly bursts out with laughter. And Dean must say, even to himself that was kind of unexpected. This was certainly not what Dean had signed himself up for when he agreed to have Sam take him on this tour.

"Sorry buddy." A different guard speaks up, this one with his hand firmly gripped around the angel's shoulder. "But this one isn't worth a damned thing. As far as you should be concerned, he is nothing but a menace and is definitely no prize contributor to society."

Then another guard speaks up, this one was smaller than the first two. There is nothing but mockery in his voice. "Hey man, you got 16k on ya?" That's when they all start laughing again. But it only pisses Dean off even more. Of course Dean didn't have that much on him, who the hell carries around 16k in their back pocket?

Just when Dean was about to open his mouth and snap back at them with something, Sam chooses that time to show up. He turns his head at the sound of his younger brother calling his name.

"Dean, dude what the hell is going on?" He asks looking between his brother and the guards.

Dean glanced between Sam and the situation at hand. He didn't know the first thing that he should say. There was no real way to actually explain what he was doing; he couldn't put it into words.

Ignoring Sam's questioning and confused gaze, he turned to look down at the angel who was still kneeling on the linoleum floor. His head was titled slightly to the side, his eyes peering up at him through strands of his hair in an analyzing manner. Even the angel was looking for answers.

Maybe this was a bad idea; maybe he shouldn't have let himself become involved in something that actually wasn't any of his business. These men were just doing their jobs; they were taking the angel to another facility since he was no longer needed here. But that was just it though, it may have been part of their job doing what they were doing now, but it was also just how they were. They actually believed that this angel deserved whatever it was that was coming to him.

Maybe this really was a bad idea; getting in the middle of this. That may be true, but Dean didn't care.

Before Dean could say anything to anyone, the guards pulled the angel up to his feet. The first guard spoke up again, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Look, if you don't mine we would like to get back to work."

"No wait." Dean stops them. "I uh…I will take him. Bit I don't have that kind of a money." He chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Yeah, he definitely wasn't expecting to actually want to buy an angel upon coming here.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam whispers confused.

"I have no idea." He didn't look at his brother when he spoke; he kept his eyes firmly planted on the guards and the angel. Sam looks at him dumbfounded, but doesn't say anything.

They all laugh. "Well I don't know what to tell you man. There is no way in hell that we are going to give him away for free. Besides, we have better plans for this one here." The man sneers and pets the angel's head, and a growl emanated from his throat in warning as he struggled to get free.

"Dean, c'mon. We should get going."

"No can do Sam." Dean shook his head and reached into his back pocket. "How 'bout I just give you all that I have in my pocket hm?"

They laugh again, one shaking his head. "Well whatever that is it sure isn't going to cover it."

"Look, I don't give a rats ass how much he is, you are going to take what I have whether you like it or not! And I am definitely not going to allow you to take him anywhere else." There was a rumble in his voice as his frustration grew. Just the look in the angel's eyes, the mixture of fear, confusion and a glimmer of hope was what drove him this far, and he definitely wasn't going to back out now.

Dean sighs. "One-fifty; take it or leave it." He held out the money and once again the lead guard howls with laughter.

"Sorry buddy, but that's just not going to cover it." And with that, they begin to drag the bound angel away from Dean and towards the elevators. The angel looked back, and the look that he gave him was that of complete desperation. It struck home and propelled Dean to come up behind one guard, grab the collar of his shirt, wheel him around and punch him square in the nose.

"Dean!" Sam called out as he watched his brother take on the guards, dodging here and there whenever a fist came flying in his direction. Once Dean got the open window that he needed, he quickly turned around and reached for the angel's bound wrists and grabbed a hold of him.

"Come on!" The angel didn't move when Dean tugged on his wrists, his legs betraying him. He looked up at him in questioning and Dean stared back, determination in his eyes. "We are getting you out of here so lets go." Dean tugged again and this time the angel actually followed.

"C'mon Sam lets go!" Sam gave an exasperated groan before coming up along side his brother. Once again, Dean lands himself into trouble dragging him down with him and the whole rest of the ship. Sam should have known this would happen.

"Sorry Ruby, maybe next time. Here take this, it's for the angel." With a quick wink, Dean tossed his one-fifty dollars at the demon and left leaving her dumbfounded.

They ran towards the elevator that Dean had first stepped out of, but soon decided against it when they saw that security was coming after them and also calling back up. Dean cursed under his breath and took to the stairwell, his grip still firm on the angel's wrists and his brother by his side-more or less.

Once they reached the first floor all Dean could think about was getting to the Impala as fast as they could. Security was already right on their tail, and it was bad enough that they had to weave in out of some of the customers in order to get to the front door. All the while he never let go of the angel whose wrists were still tightly bound together. Dean made a mental note to fix that once they got home or somewhere equally safe.

It almost seemed like time had slowed down at each second that the front doors got more and more within reach. But soon enough they were out in the bright sun and running straight to the Impala. Sam looked behind him for a brief second and saw that the security had stopped chasing after them, which was one huge relief for him. Now was definitely not the right time for Sam to land himself in jail for a few nights or more due to his brother's negligence.

Dean hesitantly released the angel from his grip, afraid that he might actually decide to run away from him and Sam as well. He was relieved when he didn't though, so he resumed to unlocking the driver's door, opening it and then unlocking the rest of the care doors with a press of a button.

Dean opened the door to the backseat and looked at the angel who was actually staring at him the whole time he was unlocking the car. The angel just stood there and Dean wasn't exactly sure what to say to him. Of course he could have just told him to get into the car, simple as that but to Dean it seemed so much more difficult than that.

"Dean! Hurry up, I would like to get out of here before they decide to calls the cops on us." Sam called out from the passenger seat.

"Shit." Dean cursed and glanced down at his boots. Sam had a point, he certainly didn't feel like going to jail today. He looked back up at the angel, whose unfaltering intense stare was actually starting to creep Dean out a little.

"Okay, what Sam said." Dean motioned for the angel to get into the backseat and finally, that gaze was broken and the angel did what he was told and climbed into the backseat-albeit a bit cramped due to how large his wings are.

Dean closed the door shut and soon enough he was peeling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. It was silent for the first few minutes after the car was started, until Sam chose to break it.

"Damnit Dean! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "God, I wish I knew how to answer that one Sammy. But I haven't a damn clue."

Sam gave a sigh of frustration. He was pissed, that much was clear by just looking at him. "Do you have any idea how stupid a move that was? Seriously Dean, you could have gotten yourself into some huge trouble back there."

Dean understood his brother's frustration, but it only made him laugh some more. Which with that; made Sam all the more angrier with him. "Dude, c'mon. Stop bitching Sam."

Sam looked at him with disbelief in his eyes. "Stop bitching? Are you fucking kidding me? Dean, I could very much lose my job because of you. They can easily consider me nothing but an accessory to theft and fire me."

Dean turned to look at Sam, his eyebrows creased together. "Theft? Really Sam? The guy isn't just some piece of property, none of them are! How the hell can you sit here and defend a place that treats angels and demons nothing more than prisoners?" He shook his head and turned back to the road. He glanced upwards at the rearview mirror to see the angel in the backseat, sitting quietly and staring out the window. It didn't appear that he was paying much attention to the argument up front, but Dean was sure that he was hearing everything.

"This is my job Dean, you know damn well how important this is to me."

"Yeah well, maybe some things are just more important." Neither Sam nor Dean said anything after that, but it was pretty obvious from Dean's side that Sam was absolutely pissed off at him. He had every right to be, but even so. The company was corrupt and unfortunately his brother was falling for it.

Dean gave a quiet sigh and the corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a half smile. With a small disbelieving shake of his head, he thought: _'I am so fucked…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: -squee!- I'm so excited! How did you all enjoy this chapter? Tell me tell me tell me please! If you tell me, I will be sure to give you all another one! :D lol oh who am I kidding, lol I'm going to post again regardless haha. (But no seriously, reviews and all that other good stuff really makes me happy lol)**


	3. Welcome Home

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: oh my cas! Im so sorry for the delay everyone. I know I have been keeping a lot of my readers waiting for this update. Ive just had a lot of stuff on my mind, stress and personal issues that keeps me from concentrating on making you guys happy. Also, I know this chapter is a lot shorter than the first two, I just hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. Chapter 4 im going to make sure is a lot longer than this one lol so enjoy! And don't forget to review review review!**

___Deliver Us From Evil_

Chapter 3—Welcome Home

The Impala was comfortable, as comfortable as it possibly could be. There was plenty of room there in the backseat for himself, but his wings? Yeah, not so much. His wingspan was at about fifteen feet, give or take a foot or two. For angels that's about medium sized compared to the larger ones, but even so, sitting here in the back seat of some strange guys Impala, things were starting to get just a little bit cramped.

Castiel stared out the window and watched as buildings and cars went by, his hands folded together in his lap. He listened quietly to the two men in the front argue back and forth. Sam and Dean were their names, he had quickly discovered.

He stared down at his bound wrists, going over everything that has happened. Thinking about it now, all that Castiel has been through; all of the stress, abuse and the uncertainty-it was all turning around. The coin was finally flipped in his favor.

Yet, even with the sudden change of events, Castiel couldn't help but still have that feeling of uncertainty about his future. It frightened and intrigued him at the same time.

This morning he had woken up to the sound of his cage door sliding open. Four guards came in, all of them tall and large with an intimidating demeanor about them. One of them was carrying about two and a half feet of rope. Castiel was terrified. This was it; this was the end of the line for him, his life. The guard had tied the rope tightly around his wrists and it wasn't until now that he started noticing the burning and itching the rope was leaving on his skin.

Just thinking about it all, how close he came; it caused his stomach to tighten filling with that fear and anxiety that he felt that morning. If it wasn't for Dean, Castiel would be sitting in the back of a white van, chains wrapped around his ankles and tied to the bench he was sitting on. There would be no Dean coming to his rescue, busting him out of the place with his conflicted younger brother following behind. There would be no Impala with the cramped back seat. And there would be no bickering between the two brothers coming from the front seat.

Castiel looked up from his hands and stared into the rearview mirror. That's when he caught Dean's gaze. His eyebrows were creased together, most likely because he was still rather pissed off at Sam. But in those green depths there was that glint of determination that Castiel had caught earlier that morning before Dean grabbed a hold of him and told him that he was busting him out of there.

In mere seconds Dean tore his gaze away from Castiel's reflection in the mirror and turned his attention back onto the road. Castiel did the same, except he stared out his window to the left. It was quiet inside the car, all except for what the angel could hear through the stereo speakers. The music wasn't loud, but it was at a comfortable level that he didn't seem to mind.

Sam and Dean had stopped speaking to each other. Castiel figured that they were still angry at each other, the air between them still tense. He was glad that the brothers were done arguing, for now at least. From what Castiel could gather so far was that Dean didn't approve of Sam working at the Bird Cage and Sam, well, he seemed to care more about his job then anything else. That was his first impression at least.

Castiel supposed that he could understand Sam's feelings in all of this. Losing a job and getting fired must be a bit hard, especially if it's somewhere where you have wanted to work at for the longest time. Castiel could sort of relate to that feeling, even though he has never been employed before in his life. Sure he had helped around at businesses and such, but he certainly wasn't getting paid for it. He wasn't even being thanked for it. And there was always the threat of extreme punishment for anything he did even remotely wrong.

Staring out the window, the angel estimated that they have been driving on the road for almost a half an hour. He couldn't help but wonder where exactly they were headed, but he hoped that he would find out soon. So many different feelings welled up inside of him and not a single one of them was dread. He kept a calm, cool demeanor on the outside, but inside, he was ecstatic.

It wasn't long after that before Dean pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex. Northpoint and Creekside Apartments. The complex looked pleasant, it was surrounded with many trees and decorated with plants and flowers. Across the way, Castiel could see many children playing in the playground, laughing and just having fun. He couldn't help but allow a small smile grace his features.

Dean soon pulled into a parking space and cut the engine. Castiel watched as the brothers stepped out of the Impala, Dean turned around just as he shut his door, to open Castiel's. The angel stared up at him with those big blue eyes of his just as he opened the door.

"Alright, well we're here. C'mon." Dean motioned for Castiel to get out of the car, but he didn't move. Instead he lifted up his hands towards the man in indication that he needed help.

"What is it?" Dean looked down at the rope tied around his wrists and suddenly felt stupid. He probably should have take care of that before he left the place and got into the car. But, then again, they were trying to get out of there as fast as they could in case security decided they wanted to call the cops on them. He cursed under his breath and dug into his back pocket pulling out his favorite pocketknife.

Castiel recoiled with a slight growl and Dean caught on quickly. "Whoa, hey, calm down. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you okay?" Dean kept the pocketknife closed while he reached cautiously with his other and gestured in a way that said that he wanted to help. The angel studied him for a second, surveying him and his motives before deciding that Dean really did want to help him. He held out his bound wrists and watched at Dean flipped open the knife and began to cut through the rope. His body went tense and he observed the man's movements carefully in hopes that he wouldn't get nicked in the process.

"Man, these are going to leave some nasty markings." He finished cutting through the rope and tossed it onto the floor of his Impala, making a mental note to pick it up later.

Once out of the back seat of the cramped Impala, Castiel flexed out his wings, paying careful mind that each muscle was well stretched out. Dean had to keep himself from gawking at the huge black wings; he has never before been this up close and personal to an angel.

Castiel caught him staring though, and he tilted his head in curious confusion. Dean scratched the back of his neck and averted his gaze to his boots. "Uh, right. Well, lets get inside and I'll show you around the place." He hastily turned around-the need to get away from the angel's intense gaze strong- and headed to his door, Castiel following right behind.

"Hey Sammy! You coming or what?" He stopped and turned to see his brother heading in a different direction.

"No Dean, I have things that I need to take care of."

"Oh c'mon man, don't tell me you aren't still pissed off about earlier."

Sam turned around, hands shoved in his pockets and showing off his well-known bitchface. Yeah, he was still pissed off. "Seriously Dean, that little stunt you pulled today was ridiculous. We could get into some serious trouble here Dean, and you don't seem to realize that."

"Oh please, none of that scares me Sammy. Besides, I gave the woman behind the counter my money so it's okay. No need to worry about losing your job."

Sam gave him this look that said that his brother was completely wrong about that. He could still get in trouble because of this, the both of them could. Sam didn't know whether Dean knew this or not, but by the looks of it he didn't seem to care at all. And that's what pissed him off the most.

"How can you say that Dean? My job is on the line, and what's worse is we could go to jail for stealing." Sam sighed. "Your best bet right now, is to just turn right around and take him back to where he needs to be."

Wait, what? Dean looked at him, dumbfounded. How in the Hell could Sam say something like that? Especially after looking over at the angel and seeing that worried almost terrified look on his face. His blue eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open in shock. He stared at Dean, pleading with him to disagree with Sam.

Something in his gut twisted and pulled while seeing the way this angel was staring at him. It was difficult to describe, but Dean knew that he couldn't ever allow himself to do anything that would put this angel in harms way. God knows he has been through enough as it is.

"No man, you know I cant do that."

"But Dean." Yeah, there is no way Dean was going to give into his brothers puppy-dog eyes, not this time anyway.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you that angels and demons are not just some piece of property you can toss around when you don't need them anymore. Maybe if you would just get that stick out of your ass, you will see it from where I'm standing."

"Well, I'm sorry Dean, but this is the way society is. And there isn't a thing you can do to change that." Sam let out an irritated sigh and looked away from his brother. Dean took this small moment to think, coming to conclusion that Sam did bring up some good points. Dean was just one person in a world of six billion plus people. There was no way that he could change the way most of society thought alone, it was next to impossible.

But that didn't stop him from ever wanting to give it a shot.

Dean nodded and ran his hand over his chin. "Okay look, I know you are worried about your job and everything, and I'm sorry for that. But isn't there something that we can still do to make sure we aren't fucked? You know, make things more official." He chanced a glance at his new companion and saw this his features had softened and wasn't as tense as they were a few moments ago.

Sam turned to him, his eyes wide and bright. There was a look of relief on his face that said that he was glad that his stubborn brother was finally coming around.

"Uh, yeah actually. See uh, you may have paid the demon behind the desk for him, but you didn't do it properly. There is actually a lot of paper work involved. You are going to need to know a bit about his medical history and where to go to for regular check ups. There are quite a few things that you need to fill out. Plus, since you are obviously broke right now you might want to ask them if you can just go on some sort of pay-plan if possible. Oh, and you might want to get in there as soon as possible, in case they do decide to arrest someone."

Dean nodded as he took everything in. He hadn't realized that there was so much involved in basically adopting an angel and or a demon. Maybe he should have thought about that before running off with the angel and escaping the building.

"This is going to cost me a lot of money isn't it?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah it is."

"Fuck…"

**..::Castiel/Dean::..**

"No need to worry about my brother. He's just uh, he worries too much." Dean smiled at the angel as he unlocked his door, yet frowned when he didn't get any sort of response. He turned away from him and that intense gaze and opened the door.

"Welcome to your new home." He stepped inside and motioned for Castiel to come inside as well. He did, hesitantly though. Dean watched as the angel's wide eyes darted around his surroundings, taking everything in with a wariness about him.

Dean waited until Castiel's wings were completely inside the apartment before he closed the door and locked it. But the sudden noise of the door closing and locking caused the angel to jump. He turned around quickly and fixed Dean with a fear-filled stare, his body going stiff with fearful foreboding as a distant memory replayed in his mind. Castiel didn't know what to expect, but past experiences told him that the closing and locking of a door was a definite bad omen.

He took a few steps back away from Dean and held his arms up to his chest in defense; his fists clenched. Sure he was frightened, but he wasn't going to back down. He was going to defend himself in any way possible.

Castiel's eyebrows creased together and a low growl emanated from deep in his throat. Even Dean could feel the warning within it.

"Whoa, hey man, its okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Dean held up his hands in surrender and took a wary step forward. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he previously thought. Taking in an angel that jumped at every sudden noise and movement he made wasn't exactly what Dean had been expecting.

"I'm not going to do anything, okay?" He repeated in hopes that it would allay the other man's fears. He motioned for Castiel to lower his fists, and with much uncertainty, Castiel obeyed the command.

Dean gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, good." He let his tongue sweep over his lips promptly as he took a brief moment to think about his next move. Obviously, from what Dean has seen so far since taking him from The Bird Cage, it was probably going to be best for Dean to start things off slow. He didn't want to frighten him any more than he already was.

With much consideration and thought, he decided to introduce himself properly. "My name is Dean, uh Dean Winchester. Do you have a name?" He asked offering out his hand for the angel to shake.

Castiel stared at the other man's hand, tilted his head from side to side, unsure of what he should do with it. Dean couldn't help but feel the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile as he watched the angel's odd mannerisms. He has never met anyone who seemed so socially inept before; it was almost endearing.

After a few short moments of studying the situation in front of him, Castiel took grasp of his hand and shook it lightly. Then he looked at him with his large blue eyes. "I'm Castiel."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so, did you all enjoy this chapter? (even though it was short) lol I don't have much to say as I just wanna get this chapter up and read all your wonderful reviews. I will get right on the next chapter, and hope to get it up a lot sooner than this one. Thanks everyone! :D**


	4. Angel in Disguise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fic or this chapter, they all belong to the awesome Eric Kripke :D **

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside. **

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing! Kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you can't handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: OMG OMG! I am so sorry for the extremely late update! Will you all please forgive me? After I had posted up the last chapter I started working on the fourth chap, but..it wasn't going as well as I thought it was and I felt at the time that there was absolutely nothing going on with the story, so I stopped for a while. Then my freakin computer busted on me! Arg. I went like..Almost 3 months without a laptop, I had to use my lil tiny ipod for a computer and that got real old real fast. But then! A few weeks ago, I got a PM from uroboros85 wishing me a happy new years and if it wasn't for her, and my friend (who I happened to be hanging out with) lecturing me about updating this fic then I wouldn't have acquired all the awesome and gory ideas! I started writing and planning instantly and I got super excited! I really hope you all forgive me for the break, but I assure you all that there is plenty more where this came from! I have the next chapter finished, just gotta type. Then I'm working on the one after that right now lol just wanna keep you all updated on that lol PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 4—Angel in Disguise

Castiel was always really close to his older brother, Gabriel. Gabriel had taken care of Castiel since he was born into existence. They were always together too. You rarely ever saw one without the other and where one was, the other wasn't too far behind. Castiel loved all of his brothers and sisters, but Gabriel stood out the most amongst all of them.

Unfortunately though, Castiel hasn't seen Gabe in about one hundred years. He has been terribly lonely for all this time without his brother. Sure he had interacted with other angels and the occasional human, but none ever came close to his brother.

He missed Gabriel very much, hell, he even missed all of his crazy antics. Looking back now, Castiel had to chuckle when he thought about all of the tricks that he played on the humans that happened to live nearby. Even though they were on the run for much of their lives, Gabriel always knew how to make light of a bad situation.

There wasn't a day that went by where Castiel didn't think about his brother. Every day he wondered where Gabriel was possibly located. Did he have an owner? Was he okay? What were the humans he lived with like? Did they treat him like a part of the family, or did they treat him like an animal? Probably the worst thing that always crossed his mind was whether or not his brother still alive. He had no idea, and there wasn't anything he could do about it even if he wanted to.

Every day Castiel prayed that he was at least a small step closer to finding his brother. But what he didn't know was just how soon that day will come.

**..::Destiel::..**

"I'm Castiel." The angel replied in that gruff voice of his. He continued to stare up at Dean with an intensity that was really starting to make him feel a tad bit uncomfortable. Were all angels like this?

"Right, Castiel." Dean tested the name out on his tongue and decided that yeah, it was strange but it seemed to fit his new companion perfectly.

"Well, let me show you around." Dean continued, breaking eye contact and stepping into the living room. "This here is the living room, there is a patio just outside those doors there. It's a one bedroom, but uh…you can sleep on the hideaway bed in here." Dean pointed at the couch that Sam used whenever he would stay over.

Dean turned around to see a very perplexed angel standing awkwardly in the living room.

In the 70 years that Castiel has been in captivity, he has been subject to all kinds of different home. Most of which were rather large and spacious. None were as small as Dean Winchester's apartment. The angel didn't want to move around too much in fear that his wings might accidently knock something over. It's happened in the past before and that never ended well for him.

"So uh, right here is the kitchen." Dean stepped past Castiel and flipped on the overhead light in the kitchen. The angel watched and listened quietly.

"I know its small, but it's doable." Dean continued to show Castiel the rest of his quaint apartment. His bedroom was at the end of the hallway, then there was the bathroom and finally the closet with the washer and dryer.

"So yeah, make yourself at home." Dean motioned for the angel to take a seat, in which he did so very awkwardly. "Would you like a beer or something?"

"Uh…" Castiel's eyebrows creased together at the foreign notion of being offered something. But he gladly took it. "Yes please."

Castiel sat quietly on the edge of the couch. His fifteen foot pair of wings lay draped over the cusions on either side of him somewhat comfortably. It was certainly something he was going to have to get used to.

He glanced down at his hands and began to rub at the markings that the rope had left, they were already starting to itch. Dean took that moment to step out of the kitchen carrying two open beer bottles, handing one to Castiel while taking a sip from his then taking a seat on the other side of the couch.

Never once having taken a single drink of alcohol before, Castiel carefully took a sip. It wasn't as bad as he had previously thought. Sure there was a slight burn as it when down his throat, but it wasn't bad at all. Then, realizing just how thirsty he was, Castiel downed the entire bottle without a second thought.

Dean chuckled a little as he watched the angel gulp down his beer, some of the liquid dribbling down his chin. Castiel turned to Dean, embarrassment etching itself across his features.

"I'm uh..My apologies." Castiel averted his gaze and wiped away the excess liquid from his chin.

"Nah, its okay man." Dean smiled. "Would you like another one?" Castiel nodded and Dean took his empty bottle and headed into the kitchen.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved." Dean called out from the kitchen. At the thought of food, Castiel felt and heard his stomach growl. Now that he thought about it, he hasn't eaten anything at all today. He wasn't given any food prior to being bound and hauled out of his cage. So when he was handed his second beer he nodded up at Dean, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a smile.

"Me too."

**..::Destiel::..**

"Alright, thank you." With that Dean hung up the phone and sat back down on the couch. He looked over at Castiel and noticed that he was taking his time on his second beer. "I hope you don't mind one large pizza with everything on it."

"No, that's quite alright Dean. Thank you."

Dean took a sip from his first beer, in which he was still slowly nursing. He glanced over at the angel again and the strangest feeling washed over him. In the course of a few hours everything had taken a definite turn, Dean's life had changed and was going to continue to change from here on out. Just a few days ago he believed that he was perfectly content with his life. Now he wasn't entirely sure about that.

"Dean, is something the matter?"

Said man blinked a couple of times and shook his head out of his reverie. "Oh, uh, no. Hey uh, how are those markings on your wrists?"

Castiel looked down at his wrists and just then realized that he has been scratching them for a few moments now. He stopped instantly. "Oh, uhm. They won't stop itching.."

"Oh, well you're in luck. I actually have some anti-itch lotion you could use." Dean quickly got up and headed into the kitchen to rummage through some drawers.

Castiel watched him as he went, unable to contain an awkward yet grateful smile. This has been the most relaxed he has felt in a home, Dean has been more than welcoming and he couldn't help but feel a little excited to taste his first bite of pizza.

Dean came back after a resounding "Aha!" and opened the bottle. "Here, hold out your hand."

Castiel did as he was told and held out his hand, watching carefully as Dean squeezed some of the lotion into his hands and wrists. The angel let out a contented sigh as he felt instant relief.

"Better?" Dean asked taking his seat.

"Yes, much better. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll leave it out here for you whenever you need it." Dean smiled.

Castiel turned to the other man and he couldn't help but allow himself to smile as well. There was just something about Dean that made him feel a little more at ease in this world. He had lived with a lot of fear and doubt for many years of his life and he was grateful that things were starting to change.

They spent the next few minutes in a comfortable silence, both enjoying each other's company. Castiel finally sat back in his seat, adjusting his wings so that they were comfortable behind him. And boy did it feel so much better than sitting against a cold, hard wall. He could definitely get used to this.

It wasn't long before the silence was suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"That must be the pizza." Dean announced and hopped out of his seat to go answer the door before grabbing his beer and taking another sip. Though, he nearly spilt it all over himself when he heard the voice that belonged to the man delivering their pizza.

"Yo! Dean-o!"

"Gabe? Holy crap man, it's been forever!"

Castiel couldn't believe what he was hearing, or more precisely 'who' he was hearing. He knew that voice anywhere, and he knew without a doubt that that voice belonged to his brother Gabriel.

His stomach was suddenly all knotted up. He looked up to see Dean reaching into his back pocket for his wallet, and that's when Castiel knew he needed to take this chance to confirm his suspicions. There was a small part of his brain that doubted that it was Gabriel, but he threw caution to the wind and headed towards the open door. Hesitantly, he stood next to Dean-who was fishing money out of his wallet- and peered at the man on the other side of the threshold.

"Gabriel?"

Said man looked up at him from under the brim of his hat. "Cas? Holy shit, is that really you?"

Castiel nodded with a smile, unable to say anything else.

"Oh my God.." Without a second thought, Gabriel thrust the pizza into Dean's hands and immediately wrapped his arms around Castiel in a tight embrace. Dean grabbed the box and in the process he nearly lost both his money and the pizza. He stared on at the pair, confusion written all over his face.

"I thought for sure you were dead Cas." Castiel wrapped his arms rightly around his brother. He couldn't believe that this was really happening, after all these years he finally has his brother back. His eyes welled up with tears at the thought of everything he has been through without Gabe. There was just one problem though. Where the hell did his wings go?

"Uhm, I don't wanna interrupt or anything but can someone please tell me what is going on?" Dean question and both Castiel and Gabe pulled apart.

Castiel was about to speak, but instantly decided it when he saw Gabriel push Dean against the wall, his whole demeanor changing in a second. When he spoke his voice was full of malice and warning.

"If you so much as lay a finger on him, I will hunt you down myself."

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute."

"Gabriel." Castiel placed his hand firmly on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay, he uh…He saved me today."

Gabriel looked at Castiel and slowly backed away from Dean. "You serious?"

Castiel simply nodded.

"Yeah, those assholes were about to send him off to some other facility. Luckily I was there at the time otherwise he probably really would be dead right now." Dean explained backing away from the wall.

Gabriel turned back to Dean and instantly apologized for the way he reacted but then thanked him for saving his baby brother.

"So, you guys are brothers?"

Both nodded at the question but that just gave Dean many more questions that he wanted to ask. But there was one that stood out more than most. "So then what happened to your wings Gabe? I thought all angels and demons had them."

Gabriel gave a light chuckle at the inquiry. "Yes, but that's a very long story. I call it my own version of witness protection. Say, why don't I come back after I get off work and tell you both all about it?"

Castiel smiled at the offer. It's been years since he has seen Gabriel and he couldn't wait to be able to catch up with him.

"Yeah man, that would be awesome." Dean agreed.

Gabriel then turned to Castiel and clasped his hand onto his shoulder in a warm gesture. "Take care Cas. I will be back in two hours or so." With that Gabriel left. He decided not to take the money for the pizza and that he would pay for it himself. Dean has been a great friend of his for many years, and now knowing that he is taking care of Castiel; this is the lease he could do. He certainly does him so much more though.

**..::Destiel::..**

The pizza was actually really good, Castiel enjoyed it. He had about three and a half slices before he began to feel completely full. He has never tasted anything this good in so many years, and he was glad that he could share it with Dean.

This was only the first night out of the Bird Cage and he already felt so much freer. Castiel was free to sit on the furniture, he was free to drink whatever he wished including the beer he was given. He didn't have to wait for scraps. He was even given a bed to sleep on at night, all he had to do was unfold it out from the couch-which Castiel thought was very strange, but he didn't mind at all.

What was even better than all of this was that he finally got to see his brother for the first time in 113 years. It felt like forever since Castiel has seen him and he is so glad that he is alive and well.

Well, the no-wing this is still very much a mystery.

Gabriel showed up a littler after Dean and Castiel had finished off the pizza. He was no longer wearing the pizza delivery uniform but was wearing clothes that were similar to Dean's. It was very odd seeing Gabriel looking so incredibly human.

Gabriel had sat down next to Castiel and rest both his arms up on the back rest of the couch paying careful mind not to touch his brother's wings. Dean gave him a beer and made a mental note to buy a new case soon.

"So you guys are really brothers?" Dean asked once again, still disbelieving the situation.

Castiel and Gabriel both nodded. "Bingo! Me and Cassie here got separated in the year of 1898."

Castiel shot his brother a look at the old nickname, but then his features softened at the distant memory.

"1898? Wow." Dean commented, taking a swig from his beer.

"Yes well actually, in truth, angels and demons have been hunted for about 525 years now. When humans found out about us, we all scattered around the globe. Many split off into family groups and lived in secret. It wasn't until 1820 that me and Gabriel's family group was ambushed." Castiel explained with a sadness in his eyes.

Dean could hardly imagine what these two have been through over the years. They have been through so much together for so many years and then to be separated for that long. It was unfathomable.

"Yeah, uh, after our family group was ambushed Castiel and I were always together. Until that day in 1898, we made the mistake in splitting up for just a few moments. Then my ass gets stuck in a damn angel trap!" Gabriel chuckled.

"Shit are you serious?" Gabriel nodded at Dean's question. "Where was Castiel when this happened?"

"I came to help him, but he wouldn't let me."

"Damn straight. Of course I wouldn't. I was not about to allow my baby bro get caught by those freaks too."

Dean nodded with understanding. He had to admit, if him and Sam were in the same sort of situation, he wouldn't want Sam to get caught too.

"They were some serious freaks too. They had absolutely no idea what hygiene was, and for four years I lived in a really cramped cage down in their basement. There other cages with angels in 'em. We rarely ever got out…" Gabriel went sort of quiet for a few short moments then took a sip from his beer. Dean could tell by the look in his eyes that he had experienced some seriously bad things there during those four years.

"They didn't feed us much, and when they did it was scraps. I would watch them take an angel from their cage only to never see them again." Gabriel's eyebrows creased together as he felt those familiar emotions well up inside him.

"Gabriel, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Castiel settled his hand on his brother's shoulder reassuringly. However, Gabe simply shook his head.

"No can do. It's been about 113 years, I think it's about time I let this out." He took another sip from his beer before continuing. "At the fourth year they finally came for me. I haven't been out of my cage in months and boy did it feel good to stretch out my wings. Well, they took me to an unfamiliar room and uh…Chained me to a wall face first."

Dean and Castiel listened very intently while Gabriel told his story. Dean had never before seen the guy so emotional before, he was usually always such a trickster. Playing tricks on people constantly was like, his thing. The emotional side of him seemed so out of character, but who could blame him?

"Heh…Those fucking bastards cut off my wings. The pain was absolutely excruciating." Gabriel finally looked up for the first time since he began. He looked at Dean, tears brimming in his eyes.

"Dean, you have no idea how important wings are to an angel. They are just as important as it is to have two arms. It was like I lost a pair of limbs."

"But, you escaped though right?" Dean asked.

"Oh of course I did. They unchained me and left me on a table to bleed to death." Gabriel began to lightly chuckle again. "Man, if those dumbasses didn't leave the door unlocked we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Yeah I got out. I don't remember much, I mean I was freakin bleeding to death! I passed out at one point after reaching the outside world then the next thing I knew I was laying on some woman's couch in front of a warm fire."

"She saved your life." Castiel stated.

"She sure did. She stitched me up real good while I was passed out. After a while she just decided that I could live with her since I had nowhere else to go."

"What was she like?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Oh man she was feisty as hell. Her name was Kali. Yup, we lived together for about 26 years. And boy did we fight like a married couple." Gabriel smiled fondly at the memories.

"You loved her didn't you?"

"Yeah I did. No matter how many times we fought, I always made sure that she knew that I loved her." Gabe stared down at his almost empty bottle of beer. "She died though in 1929…"

"How did she die?" Dean asked.

"House fire. There had been some accusations from the nearby town that Kali was a witch and that she was the reason why there was a string of very odd murders. Which as far as I knew, those accusations were false. So one night as we prepared for bed a bunch of the townsfolk came and torched the house. I escaped and from then on I moved around a lot. I would live in one town for a few years year, then move again to ensure that my true identity was hidden."

"Wow, so you got to live amongst us human folk normally."

Gabriel smiled at Dean. "Yeah, more or less."

Dean chuckled lightly and shook his head in disbelief. "Well damn Gabe, I had no idea all that happened."

"Well I'm not nicknamed the trickster for nothing." He shrugged.

**A/N: OMG! Okay..so, yay! Lol how did you guys like this chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it :D please let me know what you think in a review, I would very much appreciate it! Oh and guess what! You guys gets a preview of the next chapter! Just read below please**

_**PREVIEW: "No, Dean…I don't wanna go back there.. I cant." Castiel was in full panic mode now, backing away from Dead as much as he could. This was it, Dean had had enough of him and now he was going to send him back only to have them send him to the other facility. And God knows what could possibly happen to him there. **_


	5. paperwork and Doctors Appointments

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: So here is the next installment of this fic! :D I hope you all enjoy it. It is longer than the last one, and it took me some time to work out some kinks, but I think it worked out in the end. BUT I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK! Lol**

**OH! Also, don't forget to read the preview I will have at the very bottom :D RnR**

_Deliver Us From Evil_

Chapter 5—Paperwork and Doctor's Appointments

Gabriel stayed for a few more hours and hung out with Castiel and Dean. Dean eventually made dinner for them all and soon afterwards Gabriel left saying that he needed to wake up early the next morning.

The three of them all had a great time together. Especially Castiel. He hasn't smiled in such a long time. It was such a wondering feeling to finally have his brother back, to hear his voice and his laughter whenever he cracked a joke. Despite all that was going on in the world, his brothers and sisters being sold into slavery and dying every day; Castiel felt truly happy, the happiest he has ever been in over a hundred years.

It was only a couple of hours after Gabriel left-with the promise that he will keep in touch- that Castiel was almost ready to pass out on the couch. It had been a very busy and very exciting day and the angel was beginning to feel his eyelids grow heavy. He was just a few short seconds away from falling into a deep slumber when Dean lightly jostled his shoulder.

Castiel jolted awake, his eyes growing wish and wings flexing just a little. He turned to see a chuckling Dean.

"I'm sorry man." Dean raised his hands in surrender. "It's just that you were falling asleep and I didn't want you to just yet."

Castiel's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "My apologies." He then straightened up and tried his hardest to keep his eyes wide open.

"No, it's okay. I'm tired too." Dean stood yawning and outstretching his arms. "We should probably get some sleep."

"you're right." Castiel stood up as well. And as if the act of yawning was contagious, he yawned too. "So uh, how is this going to work exactly?"

"Oh, here help me with the coffee table." Castiel nodded and helped Dean push the table out of the way. They then pulled the cushions off of the couch and uncovered the mattress that was folded inside. As Dean went to go fetch the blankets from the closet, Castiel climbed onto the bed and found it to be rather comfortable, a lot more comfortable than the beds he has been used to.

"Here you go." Dean set down the folded blankets at the foot of the bed. There was one giant comforter and two smaller blankets plus a fluffy pillow. "That should do it."

Castiel looked down at the blankets then back up at Dean, who seemed quite unsure what he should do at that moment. "Uh, Dean. I want to thank you…For all of this."

"Oh, well…you're welcome Cas. It's the least I could do, believe me." Dean smiled and so did the angel.

"Okay, well I should probably hit the hay now. You can watch T.V. if you would like, I don't mind. And if you need anything I will be in the room down the hall."

Castiel nodded. "Alright. Goodnight Dean."

"Good night Cas." And with that, Dean retreated back down the hall and into his bedroom where he promptly collapsed onto his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**..::Destiel::..**

In most of his life, Castiel never thought that he would ever acquire a full night's sleep. And now he could safely say that he has finally acquired just that. You could almost say that it felt like he was back in heaven with all of his brothers and sisters. Of course that was only a dream, but even so- it was the best night's sleep Castiel has ever had in so many years.

There he was, lying snug underneath all three layers of blankets, plus his wings in which he naturally uses to keep himself warm. Some parts of his wings peeked out from under the blankets, but that was okay though. It certainly didn't affect the snoozing angel.

Castiel slept all through the night without waking up a single time. He barely even registered when Dean was trying to wake him up that morning.

"Hey, Cas. Wake up." Dean lightly shook his shoulder. Castiel slowly began to stir but he didn't awaken fully. He shook his shoulder once more before the angle finally began to lift his head out from under the covers.

And when he did so, his senses were instantly assaulted by all of the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Castiel opened his eyes, ready to find out what exactly was going on when he saw Dean kneeling down in next to him, smiling.

"Hey, good morning. Are you hungry? I'm making breakfast right now."

And as if on cue, Castiel's stomach rumbled with hunger and the promise of food. Castiel slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He felt absolutely exhausted despite how well he slept, but he knew that he would feel so much better once he got food into his system.

Castiel promptly yawned and stretched out his arms and wings as much as he could in the small apartment.

"Good morning Dean."

**..::Destiel::..**

Breakfast was absolutely outstanding. Dean had made pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs and bacon, and Castiel didn't think he could get enough of it. It was a good thing that Dean made twice as much as he normally would because Castiel went back for seconds without hesitation.

Castiel was in such a great mood after eating his fill and Dean felt horrible for having to be the bearer of bad news, but it had to be done.

"Hey uh, so listen."

"Yes Dean?"

"Well, as much as I don't want to, we need to get ready so we can head on over to the Bird Cage." Dean glanced over at Castiel and the look he saw on the angel's face nearly broke Dean's heart. His big blue eyes were wide and so full of fear he could almost feel it.

"No, Dean…I don't want to go back there..I can't." Castiel was in full panic mode now, backing away from Dean as much as he could. This was it, Dean had had enough of him and now he was going to send him back only to send him to the other facility. And God knows what could possibly happen to him there.

"Whoa, hey Cas hold on."

"No Dean please…Please!" The look in Castiel's eyes was that of pure fear. Unshed tears were beginning to form in the corners of his eyes. Dean had no idea what to do to calm him down, he didn't want to just up and leave to another room. He had to get up close and try to reassure him. It was worth a shot.

So Dean scooted closer to the angel, cornering him on the couch. Castiel stared at Dean, his eyes blown wide and his chest heaving.

"Dean…" He whispered.

Dean hesitantly placed a hand on one of his knees that he had drawn close to himself. Castiel nearly jumped at the contact, but stayed still, his wings folded in close to his body.

"Cas, it's okay." Castiel shook his head at that. "Yes it is. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. We just need to do some paper work and what not or else they will end up taking you away."

Castiel continued to stare at Dean, unsure whether or not he should trust what he was saying. His previous thoughts of being thrown away for what seemed like the millionth time clouded his mind.

"I promise you, I'm going to keep you safe Cas. Just, stay close to me, okay?"

Castiel studied Dean's face for any trace of misleading intentions. And when he found none, he nodded gently.

"Okay good." Dean smiled and sat back so that he wasn't crowding Castiel no more. "You okay?"

Castiel sat forward and relaxed just a little. Even though he knew Dean was telling the truth, he was still very nervous with having to step back in that building. "Yes."

"Okay, well we should probably get ready then. We have a long day ahead of us."

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean doesn't particularly like the idea of having to fill out a bunch of paperwork as much as the next guy, but it had to be done. And he didn't blame Castiel for not wanting to go back to the Bird Cage, Hell, he didn't even want to step foot in there either.

Castiel sat in the backseat of the Impala where he had a little bit more room for his wings. It was a quiet ride, Castiel kept to himself as the anxiety inside him continued to rise the closer they got. Dean would peer into the rearview mirror at the angel to make sure he was okay. He looked it on the outside, but on the inside he knew that he was very nervous.

When they pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, Castiel took one deep breath to try and steady himself. It didn't work very well though unfortunately.

"Dean, I don't know if I can do this."

Dean turned around in his seat to see the angel begin to panic once again.

"Look, it's going to be okay. I'm going to try to make this go as fast as possible. Just stay close okay?"

Castiel nodded and Dean gave him a reassuring smile before climbing out of the car and helping Castiel out as well.

Once out of the backseat, he stretched out his wings wider this time making sure that every muscle was well stretched out. And again, Dean couldn't help but watch as Castiel did so. Angels were such incredible creatures, their wings no matter what size were always so beautiful and majestic. In all of Dean's life he wished that mankind had taken a different approach upon the discovery of angels and demons.

Dean smiled at Cas. "You ready?"

"More or less."

Castiel had done just what Dean had suggested and stuck real close by him the whole time. Though when they stepped inside the large building the angel had a mini panic attack, but instead of freaking out and turning the other direction, he latched onto Dean's arm and instantly relaxed at the new found contact.

Dean's face weirdly began to heat up at the closeness between him and Castiel. It was very strange and unusual, but he shook it off and headed for the front desk.

The same blonde angel from the previous day stood behind the counter along with a human woman. Dean stood at the counter, grabbing the attention of the angel.

"Good afternoon sir, what can I do—" She glanced at Castiel then back to Dean and a sudden sense of realization hit her. "Oh my, you're, you…" Her eyes widened.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes I know, I was here yesterday. But I'm here again to make things right."

"Oh, uh right. Of course. Uh, Rachel, this man here is requesting the papers he needs to adopt an angel."

The woman, Rachel, turned to them with a smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Dean and Castiel standing there.

"Oh, it's you. Look, sir, we are not the kind of business that tolerates thievery of our property. So I suggest you hand him back on over to us and leave the premises."

At those harsh words, Dean felt Castiel's grip on his arm tighten. Dean got angry.

"Look here Rachel, I am not going to hand him over to you. He isn't just some piece of property that you can toss around and throw away. And I fully intend to make sure that that doesn't happen to him any longer. Now give me the paperwork and I will be on my way." His eyebrows were creased together and the muscles in his jaw twitched.

Rachel's eyes were cold and irritated. "Fine. I'll give you the paperwork, but don't expect to keep him for very long."

That was a good enough response as any and Dean took it. Rachel reached down under a section of the counter and grabbed a small packet of papers, clipped onto a clipboard and handed it to Dean.

"Good luck." She said with a sneer.

"C'mon Cas." He snatched the clipboard from her and turned to sit down in one of the chairs. He sat down and Castiel sat in the one next to him.

"Dean…What she said.."

"Don't worry about it okay? She was bluffing and even if that was true, I will fight tooth and nail to ensure that they don't take you away." Dean looked at Castiel and saw uncertainty in his eyes. But when the angle saw the determination in Dean's eyes, he smiled.

The paperwork wasn't too extensive, although there were a few pages that required him to read and sign his initials. They asked him about Castiel's personal information such as his age, his last owner and how long he lived with him/her. There were even questions that asked about his diet and how often he grooms his wings. All of which Dean felt were rather irrelevant, but of course he always thought that a lot of questions asked on any sort of paperwork were irrelevant.

It also asked some questions about Dean himself. They wanted to know his birthday, social security number, even his relationship status. He also had to fill out questions that asked about what his home was like, where he lived, how large his home was. They also wanted to know about his finances and what kind of education he has acquired.

It all seemed to go by relatively fast, until they were interrupted by a taunting voice that belonged to a balding elder man in a business suit.

"Well, well, well. Never thought I would have the pleasure to meet the man who ran away with one of my angels. Well, this soon anyway."

Dean looked up at the man. "And who might you be?"

"Why I'm the owner of this company. I'm Zachariah. Nice to meet you." Zachariah held out his hand for Dean to shake. Dean hesitated, finding the man to be very smug. He shook his hand anyway.

"Yeah, you too."

"You have got some guts kids. Never in the history of this company have I heard of someone running away with an angel, or a demon for that matter." He pulled up one of the chairs and sat down facing Dean and Castiel.

Dean had no idea what it was, but there was something about this guy that instantly set Dean aflame. "Look, with all due respect, I would like to get this paperwork done."

Zachariah's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh! Is that why you are here?"

The cackling burst of laughter that came from the man sent shivers of fear down Castiel's spine. In the times that he has lived here, he has seen Zachariah only a handful of times, but each time he did he felt very uneasy.

This guy was seriously starting to piss Dean off. Everything about this guy screamed smug arrogance. He glared daggers at Zachariah.

"Yeah, what was your first clue?" He waved the clipboard in the air, indicating the obvious.

"Whoa! Okay, sheesh, touchy." Zachariah held up his hands in surrender and chuckled. He then looked over at Castiel, scrunching up his nose and furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why this one?" He pointed at the angel and turned to Dean. "I mean, out of all the ones we have here, why this one? I'm curious."

"Are you seriously going to ask me that?"

"Well humor me for a second. Why would you want this one? I mean look at him, he's beaten, bruised, skinny as a rail. And scroungy looking too."

Those words cut through Castiel like a sharp knife. He averted his gaze and stared down at the tiled floor. As a natural reaction, he sank lower in his seat as if he was being scolded. His eyes began to sting with tears but he tried hard to keep them at bay, he didn't want to have Dean witness that.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dean though, not at all. It just fueled his anger even more. "Listen here Chuckles, don't you ever speak about Cas like that." Dean towered over him, venom lacing his voice.

Zachariah stood from his seat. He was seriously pissed off now. "No, you listen. I am the owner of this company, so these animals belong to me. Do I make myself clear?"

Dead had to admit, this guy was pretty intimidating when he was really pissed off and in your face. He didn't let that hold back from standing his ground though.

"Yeah, well he won't be any more once I'm done here."

Zachariah smirked. "Hm, well I wish you the best of luck with that." With those parting words, the man turned and left.

'_Good riddance.' _Dean thought and sat back down.

Castiel stared at him in disbelief. As far as he knew no one stood up to Zachariah, and yet Dean just did.

Dean noticed the angel staring and turned to look at him. One look at Castiel and suddenly all the anger he previously felt was gone. Dean smiled. "What? The guys is a grade A douchebag. Someone had to do it."

Castiel simply smiled.

**..::Destiel::..**

It didn't take much longer for Dean to finish the paperwork. Once done he handed the clipboard to the angel behind the counter-Rachel was gone on her break. Dean liked the angel, she was very polite and even congratulated him on the adoption. There were standard follow up procedures that needed to be done afterward, but that was okay. The female angel informed him that most customers pass.

She also informed Dean that they should probably head on over to the local clinic for angels to get Castiel checked out. For reasons unknown she couldn't pull up his information because there just wasn't a file for him, it was gone. And Dean had a feeling that it had something to do with that other facility he was supposed to go to before Dean showed up.

Castiel was very nervous. He didn't particularly enjoy doctors, past experience told him that they weren't very pleasant. But surprisingly enough, Castiel could feel that the atmosphere was calm and peaceful-which was new to him. He was still wary though.

Upon entering the clinic they went to the front desk to check in. Dean groaned when the lady handed him a clipboard with a couple of sheets of paper clipped to it.

"More paperwork?" Castiel questioned as they sat down.

Dean nodded. "Yup, unfortunately."

A lot of what they wanted to know Dean couldn't really provide because, well, that damn Bird Cage erased Castiel's file. Whatever he did provide was just going to have to do. Dean turned in the clipboard and sat back down.

They didn't have to wait for very long before an older man opened a door and called out Castiel's name. The doctor led them down a hallway and into a small plan room.

"How are you two doing today? My name is Dr. Ellicott and I will be Castiel's doctor from here on out. And you must be…?"

"Dean, Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you Dean." The doctor shook his hand and sat down in a swivel chair.

"So, uh..I'm not too sure how this is all going to work. It's all new to me." Dean chuckled a little and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, so you just adopted him?"

Dean nodded. "In the process yeah."

Dr. Ellicott nodded and slipped on his glasses. "Okay, well since this is just a checkup, I'm going to weigh him, check his eyes, ears and blood pressure. I am also rather curious about that the bandaging around his abdomen." He said pointing at the angel.

Castiel froze when he mentioned the bandage, he hadn't even realized that anyone was going to want to check it out. He definitely didn't want Dean to see the bruising there either, it was too personal.

"Okay, so it's pretty much like a regular checkup that humans get."

"Yes. This clinic believes in the rights of angels and demons alike. Although this one only serves angels, we have another one for demons as well." Dr. Ellicott explained.

"Oh, awesome! Hear that Cas? No need to worry now." Dean beamed.

Castiel half smiled back at Dean. Even though that all may be true, but he was still very nervous.

Dr. Ellicott smiled at the both. "Alright Castiel, how about you step onto the scale for me?"

The angel did as he was told and allowed the doctor to weigh him. Dr. Ellicott fiddled with the little nobs on the bars to get it level while Castiel remained silent.

"Okay, you are about 140-145 lbs. That is including your wings so that is relatively normal considering the size of your wings. Though you should be around 150 or so." Castiel nodded and stepped off of the scale as Dr. Ellicott scribbled down on a chart.

After that, Dr. Ellicott proceeded to check out Castiel's ears, eye and his blood pressure. Dean watched as every time the doctor got close to him, he would freeze up and cautiously try to lean away from him. It was very clear that Castiel didn't enjoy this one bit, so Dean tried to throw him reassuring smiles his way whenever possible.

"Alrighty, well so far everything looks great. His vitals are great. Overall he appears pretty healthy. But now, Castiel, if you don't mind, could you tell me what happened there?" He pointed at the angel's abdomen.

Castiel's entire body went rigid. He glanced between Dean and his doctor with fear in his eyes. He didn't want to have to recount the events that happened just a few weeks ago that led to the bruises behind the bandages, especially not in front of Dean.

"I…" He started but he couldn't finish. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach, staring down at his bare feet.

Dean could see Castiel's inner turmoil written all over his face. He knew that there was something that the angel was hiding something, but with good reason too. He couldn't blame Castiel for not wanting to tell Dr. Ellicott what had happened. So Dean decided to grab the doctor's attention.

"Hey uh, Doc…I don't think Cas is willing to tell us what happened so, why don't we just move on from that. He will tell us when he is ready, okay?"

Dr. Ellicott took a few short moments to think about that before nodding. "Yes, I suppose you are right. Whenever you feel comfortable Castiel, please let someone know. "

Castiel looked up and nodded slightly. "I will."

"Okay, so moving on. I wanna talk to you guys about wing care." Dean noticed how Castiel's body grew even more tense at the mention of wing care. "When properly groomed, their wings give off a beautiful shine to them. Now, in order to maintain that shine, they must have time set aside for either every day or every other day-depending on the angel. Sometimes they can do it on their own, other times they may need help. So, seeing how uh…tattered Castiel's wings are, he hasn't groomed them in quite a while. So he is definitely due for a good grooming." Dr. Ellicott chuckled a little when he finished explaining.

Dean simply nodded in understanding. It all seemed pretty easy but instinct told him that this wasn't going to be a walk in the park.

"One last thing before I let you two go, I wanna reschedule an appointment about two or three months from now. I just want to see how things are working out being that you are new to this."

"Alright, no problem doc." Dean smiled as he stood from his stool.

They left soon after that and Castiel couldn't be any more glad. Though there was still something weighing heavy on his mind. He did not want Dean touching his wings or anyone else for that matter. It was just too personal and it made him feel uncomfortable. Castiel never used to have this problem before, but then of course everything changed. He felt that there was no going back and he was going to avoid it at all costs.

"Hey you okay back there Cas?"

Castiel looked up to see Dean staring at him through the rearview mirror as he was driving. "Oh uh, yes. I'm fine."

"Alright good. Say, why don't we grab some lunch? I'm starved."

"Sounds like a plan."

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**Jo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Whoa, what? An angel? But Dean, I thought you were all against buying angels and demons and keeping 'em as pets."**_

"_**I am Jo. But uh, this? This isn't like that at all." Dean tried to explain.**_

_**Jo's eyes lit up for just a second before a sly grin etched itself onto her face. "Ohh, I get it."**_

"_**Get what?" Dean asked, slightly confused but had a bad feeling about where she was going with this.**_

**A/N: don't forget to RnR :D**


	6. Home Alone

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you can't handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter came a little late! My family is having some issues. I have a great uncle with cancer and as family was coming up from Cali, I had another great uncle suddenly pass from a heart attack. So it's been kind of a rough week. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to read the preview down at the bottom and RnR :D**

Chapter 6: Home Alone

Lunch was delicious. They had gone to White Castle and took their food home with them. Castiel didn't think he tasted anything more heavenly than that cheeseburger. After lunch, both men relaxed, watching some television for a few hours.

So far everything had been going great; Dean really enjoyed Castiel's company. He didn't realize how much he missed having someone around. He lived with Sam for most of his life and it was great to an extent, yet even better when he finally got a place of his own. A place where he could bring home and woman he wanted without his brother giving him weird looks. Dean lived like that for almost a year before Castiel came into the picture. He was glad that he did too because looking back now, he realized just how lonely he really was.

When dinner time rolled around, Dean had no idea what to cook so he simply just ordered take out. They quickly filled up on the Chinese food and Dean felt as if he was about to pass out when something suddenly occurred to him.

"Holy shit!"

Castiel jumped at the sudden outburst. "Is something the matter Dean?"

Dean jumped from his seat and started pacing around back and forth in the living room, experiencing a mini panic attack. How in the hell did he forget that he had to go to work so easily?

"Yeah, I gotta be at work in about a half hour…Shit, I gotta call Sam."

"Work?" Castiel stood from his seat, not totally sure of what he should do.

"Yeah, I work at the bar, The Roadhouse." Dean pulled out his cell phone and dialed his brother. Sam picked up on the third ring.

"_Dean?"_

"Hey Sam, I need you to do me a favor."

"_Yeah, sure anything."_

"I have to be at work in thirty minutes, and I uh…" Dean glanced at Castiel and turned away whispering into the phone. "I'm not sure if I wanna leave Cas here alone."

"_Cas? Oh! Right the angel. So, you want me to watch him?"_

"Could you?" Dean heard Sam laugh on the other end.

"_What? You don't trust him or something?"_

"C'mon Sammy, it's not like that. Could you do this for me, please? How many times do I ask you for things?"

"_Well, actually…"_

"Yeah, don't answer that…" Dean glanced at his watch, if he didn't leave soon he was going to get to the bar late. "Would you please Sam?"

Sam sighed on the other end. _"Yeah, I'll be over there."_

"Alright great. Thanks Sammy."

"Dean." Castiel placed his hand on his shoulder, nearly startling him.

"Yeah Cas?"

The angel dropped his hand down at his side and he stared up at Dean. "You don't have to have your brother watch me while you're gone."

Dean covered the receiver with his hand. "You sure?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes. You shouldn't have to work. I will be okay."

Dean ran a hand through his hair. Castiel saw Dean's inner struggle so he continued to try and reassure him. "Please Dean. I will wait here quietly until you come home."

The man sighed quietly to himself then looked at the angel, nodding finally. "Alright. Hey uh Sam? Never mind coming over. I think we will be okay."

"_Are you sure Dean?"_

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." With that both brother hung up. Dean looked at the clock; he had twenty minutes to get to work.

"Okay Cas, if you're going to be here by yourself you need to know a few things. If you get hungry at all, the kitchen is all yours." He moved to the couch and began to pull out Castiel's bed. "You can watch whatever you want on T.V. And if you want to shower or take a bath, go ahead. The nobs are pretty much self-explanatory. With a shower, just pull up the lever and if you wanna bathe, the lever needs to be down and just plug the drain with the plastic plug."

He finished fixing up Castiel's bed and stood facing the angel. "You understand?"

Castiel nodded his head. "Yes, I understand."

"Okay good." Dean went to grab his jacket and his keys then headed to the door. "You sure you're going to be okay Cas?"

"Yes of course Dean. I promise." Castiel smiled and so did Dean.

"Okay. I get off work at three, three-thirty am."

"I will be awake when you get home."

Dean smiled at Castiel's determination. "Okay, see you later Cas."

"Bye Dean." Castiel stood by the door and watched him get into his Impala and leave. The roar of the car's engine still rang in his ears as he closed and locked the door behind him. He looked around the apartment, finding it rather empty. Castiel was alone in this tiny apartment, and he couldn't help but miss Dean already.

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean arrived at the Roadhouse just in the nick of time, he isn't usually ever late and he didn't want to start now.

Upon walking through the entrance he spotted Jo Harvelle- Ellen's daughter- serving some drinks to a table in the back corner. She glanced over and smiled when she spotted Dean. He returned the favor and proceeded into the kitchen behind the bar.

"Hey Dean! What's up man?" Ash- a short, flannel wearing man sporting a mullet who happened to be the owner of the bar- greeted Dean with a huge grin.

"Not much man, just the same old- same old." Well not really. There was just one small detail that was missing and he wasn't exactly sure if he should mention that he has an angel waiting at home for him.

"Oh hey, just to let you know, beware of Ellen. She's kind of not in a great mood today for some reason." Ash whispered quietly to Dean; but to no avail.

"I heard that Ash!" Ellen called out from the back of the kitchen.

"What! I didn't say anything!" Ash hollered back. Dean couldn't help but chuckle. Ash was always getting in trouble by Ellen, and it was quite hilarious most times.

Dean stepped further into the back to put his things away and clock in. He spotted Ellen at the computer typing away and he didn't dare speak a word to her, you don't want to mess with an angry Ellen that's for sure.

He soon began manning the front bar with Jo. It wasn't too busy, which was alright but that also meant that it was going to be a very long night.

Throughout the night, he saw many of the familiar faces that always came to the Roadhouse. Many of the customers that showed up had brought along their angel or demon companions. They stood next to their owners at all times and most weren't allowed to sit at their table or the bar.

Watching the angels come and go with their owners reminded Dean so much about Castiel. He wondered constantly if Castiel was okay and if he was comfortable being alone for the first time since living at The Bird Cage. He kept thinking about what if something happened and Castiel got hurt, or what if Zachariah decided to pay a little visit and ended up taking him back.

Dean ran a hand through his hair, a habit he usually did when something was on his mind. Maybe he was worrying too much. Castiel was just an angel after all. How much trouble could an angel get into? Buts that's where he was wrong. In this day and age, an angel or a demon caught wondering around outside without their owner could find themselves thrown back into a cage or- depending on the situation- harvested and killed.

Yeah, Dean didn't particularly like the sound of that, so he made his decision. As soon as he starts his break he is going to call home and see how Castiel was doing.

Dean looked up when he finished wiping down a part of the counter to see a tall, slender, older man in his late 40's enter the bar. Great, just what he didn't need. The man sat down at the bar in his usual spot and stared at Dean with his cold dark eyes.

"Good to see you again Dean." He spoke, his voice sounding nasally as ever.

"Wish I could say the same for you Alistair."

"Touchy touchy. What's gotten you in such a mood?"

"None of your damn business." Dean snapped back.

"Whoa! Hey, sheesh, is that any way to treat a loyal customer?" Alistair grinned and leaned forward, resting his forearms on the bar.

Dean couldn't stand Alistair at all. Whenever he shows up at the bar, his skin instantly begins to crawl and every fiber of his being wishes he could just pound the guys face into the cement.

Alistair was born into a rich family; therefore he himself was also dirty rich. He was the current owner of his family's estate and was also the owner of quite a few angels that his family had passed down to him.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you want your usual?"

Alistair nodded and grinned. "Yes, please."

Ugh, this was going to be a very long night.

**..:: Destiel::..**

It's been a few hours since Dean had left for work. It was a little weird not having Dean there with him being that he had kind of grown accustomed to having there- even though it's only been about two days at most.

It was almost 11:30pm and Castiel was starting to get a little antsy and tired too. But he didn't dare fall asleep. No way. He promised Dean that he was going to wait patiently until he came home from work. There was no way he was going to let him down.

Castiel tried a handful of things to try to keep himself busy since Dean left. He tried watching some television but there wasn't anything on and he wasn't much of a T.V watcher anyways. He tried grooming his wings now that he was alone. Yet unfortunately he didn't get far because there were many places that he couldn't reach. He also tried eating some of the left over Chinese take-out but a sudden feeling of loneliness washed over him and he didn't feel like eating.

Castiel missed Dean.

For the first time in a long time, Castiel has felt secure in a home. In the short time he has lived with Dean, Dean has made him feel safe and protected. It was a wonderful yet strange feeling whenever the other man was around. But now that Dean is out working, Castiel can't help but feel incredibly alone.

He always hated being alone. When he was living in that cage after being found in the alley he was always left by himself. And there wasn't much of anything he was allowed to do except reflect on his thoughts. And that was never a good thing.

Reflecting on his thoughts always brought up bad memories that he wished would just go away. Castiel tried hard not to let old memories get to him, he wanted to be done with the past and move on. This is why he allowed Dean to enter his thoughts whenever they seemed to go south.

Castiel was sitting quietly on the edge of his bed patiently waiting for Dean to come home- even though he wouldn't be home for another four hours. There wasn't much he could do so he simply decided to wait there quietly.

Unfortunately, the longer he sat there, the heavier his eyelids became. For a good twenty minutes Castiel fought hard to keep his eyes open. And just when the angel finally decided to give up he was suddenly jolted awake by a loud shrilling noise.

Castiel jumped to his feet and searched frantically for where that loud ringing noise was coming from. He spotted the telephone on the end table and saw that it was lit up and ringing.

He picked up the phone and stared at the screen. There was a number flashing but he had no idea who it could be. He wasn't sure what to do, whether he should answer or let it ring, he didn't have a clue. Though, before he could even decide what to do, the phone suddenly stopped ringing.

Castiel released the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in. His relief was short lived though when the phone began to ring again as he was holding it. A sudden wave of anxiety washed over him as he didn't know what to do. But then a thought occurred to him.

What if it was Dean?

Without a second thought, Castiel hit the green button, answering with a shaky: "H…hello?"

"_Cas? Oh my God, you had me worried there for a second."_

"Dean?"

"_Yeah, it's me." _ Castiel could hear him chuckle on the other end. _"So how are you?"_

"I'm quite alright." Castiel responded with a smile. He knew that Dean couldn't see it, but that didn't matter. He was just really glad to hear Dean's voice.

"_Well that's great. I'm glad you're doing okay. I'm actually quite surprised you're still awake right now. You're not throwing an angel party over there are you?"_

Castiel couldn't help but laugh at that. "No Dean. I can assure you that all is quiet here."

Dean laughed on the other end. _"Okay I believe you Cas."_

Both were silent for a few short moments before a question came to Castiel's mind and had to ask out of curiosity. "So how is work Dean?"

"_Eh, it's alright. Slow as ever. I have this guy who just won't ever leave me alone whenever he comes by. I'll tell ya what though. A nice warm bed sounds pretty good right now."_

Castiel smiled. "Yeah, I agree."

"_Well why don't you sleep then Cas? It's almost midnight."_

"No. I said I will stay awake until you get here."

Dean chuckled. _"You really don't have to Cas. I mean, if you're tired then you should sleep. I won't get mad."_

Castiel hesitated before answering. "You promise?"

"_Yes of course…You don't have to wait up for me."_

"Okay Dean."

"_Okay good. Well my break is almost over so I should probably get going. Good night Cas, I'll see you soon okay?"_

"Okay Dean. Good night."

Dean was the first to hang up the phone then Castiel followed suit. Castiel smiled to himself as he set the phone back down on its stand. He hasn't expected Dean to call and check up on him at all, it kind of made the angel feel a little more relaxed now that he got to speak to him.

He yawned, suddenly remembering just how tired he was. Castiel stepped away from the end table and crawled onto his bed. Lying on his stomach, he curled his arms underneath the pillow and fell fast asleep not even bothering with the blankets.

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean smiled as he closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket. He was glad that Castiel was doing alright on his first time home alone. He turned around, ready to get back to work but was stopped by a petite blonde woman standing in his way.

"Oh uh, hey Jo."

"Who was that?" Jo asked with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No one." He lied.

"Oh C'mon, don't play dumb with me Dean Winchester. Who is 'Cas'?"

"I'm telling you Jo, it was no one." He pushed past her and headed towards the bar.

Jo laughed at Dean's response and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep this a secret for very long. "Oh please. Don't give me that. Who is she?" Jo proceeded to follow him out.

"He Jo. Cas is a he."

"Oh!" Her eyes widened a little, this was rather different. "Okay, then who is he?"

"Jo, could we please not talk about this right now?"

Jo wasn't about to take no for an answer, she was determined to find out who this Cas character was. She pushed past Dean and blocked him from heading out to man the bar.

"Well, if you ask me, something smells rather suspicious. If you had said that he was actually a she then I might have understood- knowing your track record- but a man?"

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "Whoa, hold the phone. What?"

"You heard me." Her grin widened as she winked. Was she seriously trying to say what he thought she was trying to say?

"Okay wait, I don't know what you're thinking, but whatever it is, it's not what you think it is. Castiel is a…He's an angel." He might as well lay it all out in the open since Jo definitely wasn't planning on stopping until she got answers.

Jo's eyes widened in disbelief. "Whoa, what? An angel? But Dean, I thought you were all against buying angels and demons and keeping 'em as pets."

"I am Jo. But ah, this? This isn't like that at all." Dean tried to explain.

Her eyes lit up for just a second before a sly grin etched itself onto her face. "Ohh, I get it."

"Get what?" Dean asked, slightly confused but had a bad feeling about where she was going with this.

"Oh nothing." She giggled, slipping past Dean and towards the back of the kitchen, ready to take her break. "It's okay Dean, I totally understand."

"Wait, Jo!" Dean called out to her, but she had already turned the corner, giggling the entire time. Dean sighed with frustration and rubbed the palm of his hand over his face.

That girl was going to be the death of him.

**..::Destiel::..**

It was finally time to clock out and head on home, and Dean couldn't be any more excited than he already was. That bed of his was calling for him the whole night and he couldn't wait to collapse on it and sleep.

Not only was he tired as hell, but Dean also needed to get away from Jo and her winking at him all the time and giggling. It was driving him absolutely nuts! Alistair left about an hour and a half after Dean got off break, so thank god he didn't have to deal with that smarmy bastard the whole night.

Stepping out of those doors and into the night was like a huge relief for Dean. He was finally free and completely excited to get home, maybe more so than normal. He wondered if Castiel was still awake as he drove home. Probably not considering that he almost passed out just before he called. But that was okay though, as long as Castiel was alright then that was all that mattered.

It took Dean about a good fifteen to twenty minutes to get home and boy was he hit with a weird feeling of anticipation as he unlocked and opened his apartment door.

It was dark inside the apartment; that much he could tell. The only light there was, was coming from a small lamp sitting on the end table next to Castiel's bed. That's when he spotted the angel sleeping soundly, his left wing draped over the side of his body while the other was laid out behind him.

Dean quietly closed the door behind him and stepped further into the living room. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a warm smile as he gazed at the sleeping angel, all curled up into a loose ball, his messy black hair sticking up in many different directions.

Castiel was absolutely adorable like this. The look on his face as he slept was peaceful and almost childlike. Dean couldn't stop his smile from growing bigger as he stared at the angel fondly.

Dean yawned and reached for a blanket and draped it loosely over the angel. He watched as Castiel snuggled in deeper underneath the blanket.

Dean sighed contentedly as he stood. He was glad that Sam had taken him on that tour at the Bird Cage because if he hasn't then he wouldn't have met Castiel. Even though they had only met a couple of days ago, Dean found that he was really beginning to enjoy the angel's company. He didn't want to think about what would have happened to Castiel if he wasn't there to save him.

Dean headed for his bedroom after one last glance at the snoozing angel. He was tired and it was time to finally get some shut eye.

**..::Destiel::..**

Castiel awoke the next morning to the sound of his stomach growling. He opened his eyes and lifted his head out from under the blanket and was greeted by the sun peering in through the living room window. It was the next morning- probably around 8:30 or nine- and Castiel was hungry.

He sat up and let the blanket fall to his lap. Hm...How did that get there? He looked around the living room and saw no signs of Dean anywhere, so Castiel figured that the man was still asleep.

His stomach growled once more, demanding food. There was just one problem though; Castiel didn't know a thing about cooking. He thought back to yesterday morning when Dean cooked up some pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon and his mouth began to water. There wasn't any way that he could replicate all that on his own. He had to wake up Dean.

Castiel crawled out of his bed and stood to his feet tiredly. He yawned and stretched out his wings as far as he could without knocking anything over. He stared down the hallway at Dean's bedroom door, contemplating what he should do. On one hand, he could sit quietly and wait for Dean to wake up on his own and then make breakfast, but on the other hand he could sneak into Dean's room and wake him. But, he didn't want to be rude…

His stomach growled again in protest.

Yup, it was decided. Castiel was hungry now and he couldn't wait for Dean to wake up on his own.

With that decided, Castiel walked down the hallway to his door. He gripped the door handle and carefully began to turn it, opening the door. Through the crack between the door and the frame, he could see Dean sprawled out on the bed snoozing away under the covers. He pushed the door open further open and carefully slipped inside.

Castiel hadn't been in this room of the apartment before, so it felt a little odd standing in there. It almost felt as if he was intruding. But one thing was for sure, Dean's scent was along stronger in this room. This room smelt strongly of leather, a bit of alcohol and Dean's own natural musk.

Upon entering the room, Castiel silently knelt down next to Dean's bed and gazed at him for a few short moments. Dean's head was laid down in his pillow facing towards Castiel.

The angel couldn't help but allow himself to just observe the man who had saved his life. Dean was an amazing human being, there weren't that many people like him out there, that much Castiel was certain of. Just saving him and allowing him to live under his roof was proof enough that Dean had a pure soul.

Castiel's stomach one again made another growling noise that brought him back to the present. He blinked his eyes and took a deep breath before lifting his hand and gently poking the man's bare shoulder.

Castiel waited patiently for a few short moments, but nothing happened. So Castiel poked him once more in the same spot but with a little more force. But there was still nothing.

Castiel waited silently, trying to figure out what he should do next. He took another deep breath and chose to place his whole hand on Dean's shoulder. He shook gently.

"Dean…" Castiel whispered.

Dean slowly began to stir and Castiel's heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He shook his shoulder once more. "Dean."

Dean slowly opened his eyes and that's when green met blue.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said with one of his awkward shy smiles.

"Cas? What are you…What time is it?" Dean carefully lifted himself up a little, but still not ready to wake up just yet. Dean rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid himself of sleep. He looked at Castiel and that's when he realized just how close they really were.

"Uhm…Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Personal space?"

"Oh, my apologies..." Castiel scooted back a little, feeling slightly embarrassed- cheeks reddening.

"It's okay." Dean sat up, letting the blankets fall to his lap. He scratched the back of his head. "What are you doing in here Cas?"

Castiel hesitated a little before responding. "I uh…I was wondering if you could make those pancakes again.."

Dean smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "With the eggs and bacon?"

Castiel nodded up at him.

"Yeah." Dean nodded as well. "Yeah, I think I could do that."

_**PREVIEW!**_

"_**No one has ever really offered to buy me anything like this before. Its uh…I really appreciate it Dean." Castiel looked up at Dean, his pure blue eyes peering deeply into his. It was one of those kinds of look that just strikes through to the very core of your body. And it was a look that sent Dean's cheeks aflame in an instant, his entire body growing hot from the intensity of that gaze.**_

**A/N: Don't forget to review :D**


	7. Holy Tax Accountant

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you can't handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm so sorry if I took a lot longer in getting this up, but the chapter after this one that I was working on was taking for forever and it doesn't help that I don't get a whole lot of time on this fic now that I am in college. Woot! Massage therapy is amazing! Lol but yah..sorry again and I hope you all enjoy this chapter :D RnR**

Chapter 7: Holy Tax Accountant

"So I was thinking Cas." Dean began as he came back from the kitchen, handing a beer to Castiel.

"What's that Dean?" Castiel took a sip of the beer that was handed to him.

"Well I was wondering if you would like some new clothes of your own."

Castiel's eyes widened a little. He set his beer down on the coffee table and stared at the other man. He blinked his eyes a few times in disbelief. "W-what?"

"Yeah, I mean, how long have you had those jeans?" Dean asked pointing to the tattered pants Castiel had on.

He stared down at his jeans as if it were the first time discovering them. There were rips everywhere and holes in the knees. His eyebrows creased together as he tried to figure out just how long exactly he has worn them. "Oh, uhm…I don't know."

"Exactly! I think we should do some shopping today and get you some clothes." Dean hopped out of his seat and grabbed his car keys.

"Wait, Dean. You can't be serious…"

Dean turned around and looked at the angel strangely. "Yeah sure, why not? I think it's about time you got some clothes of your own."

Castiel was slightly taken aback by this. It wasn't something that he would normally expect; he wasn't given any reason why he should expect to get new clothes. Everyone he had ever lived with didn't think he deserved that kind of treatment.

"Uhm…Dean. I uh…" Castiel stared down at the floor feeling slightly put off by the offer. His cheeks reddened a little.

"What's the matter Cas?"

"You uh, you really don't have to Dean. I'm perfectly fine wearing just this." And honestly he really was. It's all he has ever worn for the past few years, so how could he have not grown accustomed to it?

Dean was a very peculiar man to the angel. He was constantly being surprised and taken completely off guard by the man. Something about him intrigued Castiel. Dean was so welcoming and he always asked if he needed anything, made sure that he was comfortable and just letting Castiel know that his home was his as well.

It frightened Castiel sometimes at how…_caring_ Dean could be towards him. The notion was so foreign to him and yet, it always succeeded in making him feel at ease. Offering to buy him clothes was just another one of his ways to show that he cared.

"Oh c'mon now, don't give me that." Dean gave a weak smile. "I don't mind it really. And besides, winter will be here before you know it, so you're going to need all the extra layers you can get."

Oh yeah, that was right. How could he have possibly forgotten just how harsh winder could get?

But then a thought occurred to him and he looked up at Dean. "But Dean…Your money."

"Oh don't worry about that. Really Cas, it's okay. Now c'mon, let's get you come new clothes." There was no arguing with Dean on this one. It was still very strange to Castiel that anyone- let alone Dean- would willingly buy him clothing. But dean was very persistent and there was a part of the angel that very strongly didn't want to go through another winter, freezing.

Castiel nodded after a few short moments and stood to his feet. "Okay Dean."

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean wasn't all too positive on where he should go to buy Castiel some clothes. He didn't think that any of the more popular stores would carry clothes specifically made for angels- those were too expensive anyways so he didn't bother with any of those. He didn't know much about taking care of angels or demons, and he also didn't know the first place to go to to purchase clothes for them, but he supposed the local Goodwill was just as good as any.

Castiel's body tensed up upon entering the small thrift shop. He stuck close to Dean just like he had when they went back to The Bird Cage. He noticed quite a few people browsing through racks of clothing and small children running about. Some glanced over, a little curious as to why someone would bring their angel here. But they quickly went back to what they had been doing.

"Hey, excuse me miss?" Castiel turned to Dean the moment he heard him speak to the young woman as the cash registers. "Do you guys carry clothing for angels?"

"Angels?" She peered behind Dean and looked at Castiel as if she had just noticed him there. She studied him for a few moments before choosing to answer. "I believe we might…Go ahead and check in the back over there."

Dean let his gaze follow where she pointed and gently nodded. "Okay thanks. C'mon Cas."

Castiel followed him to the back where there were a few racks of clothes labeled for angels and demons alike.

When Dean made the decision to buy clothing for the angel, a thought had suddenly occurred to him. An angel's anatomy was rather different when compared to that of a human. Castiel wouldn't be able to wear just anything he wanted. It had to be specifically designed to accommodate the wings, and Dean was rather curious about how that worked.

So the first thing he did when he stopped at a rack was pick up a single shirt and observed it closely. He turned it around so he could see the back and discovered two holes where the wings would protrude from and clips that ran down the back from those holes to keep it closed. It was very strange, but at least the clips weren't all that noticeable.

Dean gave a slight _'hmm..'_ at his discovery and turned to Castiel. The angel stood there silently, his arms hanging awkwardly at his sides. It was clear that he had no idea what to do with himself.

"You okay Cas?"

Castiel jumped out of his apparent reverie and blinked a few times. "Oh, ah yes. I'm okay."

"Okay. You want to start looking around?" Dean asked as he put away the shirt he was holding. The angel simply tilted his head ever so slightly and stared like he always did when he was confused and trying to decipher what he meant. But then it finally clicked.

"Oh right, my apologies." He quickly moved to a rack and began to sift through the clothing stiffly.

Dean chuckled and stood next to him going through some of the clothes himself. "You've never done this before have you?" He asked.

Castiel shook his head. "No, never."

"Really? Hm." Dean quietly contemplated to himself why that could be before the angel spoke again.

"No one has ever really offered to buy me anything like this before. It's uh…I really appreciate it Dean." Castiel looked up at Dean, his pure blue eyes peering deeply into his. It was one of those kinds of looks that just strikes through to the very core of your body. And it was a look that sent Dean's cheeks aflame in an instant, his entire body growing hot from the intensity of that gaze.

"Ah, well shucks Cas." Dean chuckled scratching the back of his neck. He tried hard to play it off but he knew that it was no use. "It's no problem, really. After all that I'm sure you have been through? You most definitely deserve it."

Castiel blinked up at Dean, speechless. He was once again taken by surprise by Dean's kindness. It was so very strange, the sensations he felt when Dean offered him something no one else ever has wasn't like any other.

"Thank you Dean." The corner of his mouth lifted upwards and he turned away to hide his embarrassment.

They continued to go through the clothing after that. Castiel had no idea what exactly he was looking for; he wasn't even sure about what he liked. He didn't want to be too incredibly picky and he didn't want to find something he did like only to find out that it was expensive. This was Dean's money after all.

Dean had held up a few shirts for Castiel to look at, but he still wasn't sure how he felt about them.

"Okay, well how about this, try on this shirt just so we can see what size you are." Dean held up a plain dark blue T-shirt with short sleeves.

"Wait, right here?" Castiel questioned as his eyes darted around and spotted all the other customers nearby. That idea didn't sit well with him.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "No, they have changing rooms. I'll show you. So, let's take the blue one and…" He stopped in mid-sentence to search through another rack.

"How about this one?" He held up another shirt similar to the blue one, except this one was black.

Castiel nodded. "Okay Dean."

So with that, Dean took Castiel to the fitting rooms. The lady behind the small counter looked rather surprised when she noticed that Castiel had a pair of wings. But she gladly led him into the largest room just for that reason, Dean following behind.

"I'll be out here if you need anything okay?" Dean leaned up against the back wall next to the changing room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay Dean." Castiel took the two shirts and stepped inside the room, locking the door behind him. He felt a little uneasy knowing that Dean was right outside that door. And he couldn't understand why. Maybe it was because a part of him thought that he might suddenly leave him there all alone. Or maybe it was just the weird feeling he got when he wasn't near Dean. But, he told Castiel that he would be out there for him, so that put his mind at ease.

After locking the door, Castiel turned around and noticed a large full length mirror and in it he caught his reflection. It sort of caught him by surprise being that for a split second he thought someone else was in there with him. It's been quite a while since he had seen his own reflection; it was almost as if he had forgotten what he looked like.

His eyes were still as blue as they always have been, maybe even bluer now. His dark hair was extremely messy and needed to be washed. Castiel made a mental note to try and bathe the next chance he got, no matter how apprehensive he was about it.

Castiel studied his reflection a little more and sighed as he spotted few smaller bruises placed haphazardly over his torso. They weren't too bad, but they still reminded him of the events that brought them there.

Castiel was a mess- at least that's what he believed anyway. His hair wasn't combed, his skin littered with bruises and he appeared really pale when compared to his dark wings. Oh, and his wings, they looked terrible too. There were feathers sticking up in every which direction. How Dean could stand to be seen in public with him, the angel had no idea.

Castiel sighed and lowered his gaze from the mirror. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that frightened Cas and caused him to jump.

"Cas? Are you okay in there?" It was Dean.

"Uh…Y- yeah!" In a panic, the angel quickly grabbed one of the shirts- the black one- and in a rush, put his arms through the sleeves then over his head. But unfortunately he forgot to unbutton the clips in the back and now he was stuck.

The realization of him being stuck just made Castiel panic even more. His wings flapped a little and flexed outward as Castiel turned around in circles in attempts to somehow allay the situation.

On the other side of the door, Dean could hear the rapid shuffling around inside the changing room. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, starting to worry.

Castiel hesitated. "Uhh…" He glanced around as he tried to come up with something to say. That's when he spotted his reflection again. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Cas?"

Said angel turned away from the mirror, a hopeless expression on his face. "I…I need help."

Something pulled inside of Dean's chest when he heard the defeated tone in his voice. The poor guy, he should have known that he was going to need help.

"C- Can I come in?"

There was a pause before dean heard a click and the door opened. He carefully stepped inside and before him he saw Castiel standing there, the black T-shirt riding up his chest and the back of it stuck on the base of both his wings. Castiel looked absolutely lost; it clearly showed itself in the depths of the angel's blue eyes.

"Oh Cas…its okay." Dean gave a slight reassuring smile and closed the door behind him. "Here, let me help."

Castiel's eyes widened when Dean stepped closer to him. His face reddened a little as he stared up at the man and for a split second he forgot the reason why Dean was in there with him.

Dean eyed him carefully, noticing just how the angel was reacting. They were so close to one another, just mere breaths away. Neither spoke a single word; they just continued to gaze at one another. And oddly enough it felt completely natural, as if they were meant to be this close.

Dean blinked his eyes and wet his lips with his tongue suddenly remembering why he was here. "Do you mind?" His voice sounded unexpectedly hoarse when he spoke.

Castiel tried to speak, but nothing would come out so instead he nodded his head. His heart began to beat erratically in his chest as Dean reached for the shirt and began to pull it up and over his head.

He lifted his arms to assist Dean in taking off the shirt to fix it when he was suddenly hit with the realization of just how intimate this moment was. So when the shirt was off, Castiel took a step away to put some space between them. Dean noticed and thought that yeah, that was probably a good idea.

"Okay, so just unclip these buttons here first then try it on. Dean did just that, showing the angel that that was how it needed to be done.

"Here you go. Try now." He handed Castiel the shirt back and watched as he slipped his arms through first and then his head. It fell easier this time over his torso now that the buttons were undone.

"You're going to need help with the buttons, do you mind.."

Castiel glanced at him, but before he could respond, Dean was already behind him going to work on clipping those buttons- Castiel had to suppress a gasp when he felt Dean accidently brush one of his feathers.

It was so very unusual. Castiel hadn't thrown Dean back and away from him. Normally he would become violently defensive if anyone so much as thought about going near his wings. And yet, here Dean was, standing between the pair, helping the angel try on new clothing. When the hell did everything completely change?

"There we go." Dean announced as he finished, then he ducked underneath one wing and stood next to Castiel. "What do you think Cas?"

Said angel studied his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't too sure what to say, but one thing was for sure; at least he won't have to worry about that damned bandage wrapped around him so much anymore. Yeah, that was nice.

"I like it." He said simply and Dean beamed at that answer.

"Great! Now, let's go get you some more clothes."

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean and Castiel probably spent at the very least an hour or so in the Goodwill store trying on a bunch of clothes and adding them to the cart. Dean hadn't expected that he would have this much fun shopping around for clothing. He used to hate it in the past, especially when Sam would tag along. He could be done and ready to check out in about fifteen minutes, but no, he always had to wait on Sam.

Yet, it was different with Castiel, so very different. He was like a child in an unknown store, he didn't know what he was supposed to be looking for exactly but Dean knew that he was trying. It was kind of cute in a way if Dean was being brutally honest.

Throughout the shopping trip, Castiel was figuring out what he liked and what he didn't like. For example he didn't enjoy the way that some shirts he tried on seemed to cling to his body or how a lot of jeans he tried on also seemed a little too constricting in certain areas. He also didn't enjoy the confines of shoes very much but Dean insisted that they were to protect his feet whenever they decide to leave the house.

So when they were done searching around, Castiel ended up with three shirts- two white button up dressy shirts and one casual plus a suit jacket-, three pairs of pants- two black slacks and one pair of regular jeans plus pajama bottoms. Then he got a package of socks and one pair of black shoes. Castiel was absolutely excited to get home and wear some of his new clothes.

When finished, Dean took the cart and headed to the checkout stand with Castiel by his side. But, unbeknownst to Dean, as they were walking, something tan caught the angel's eye and so he left Dean's side to check it out.

Once Dean noticed that Castiel was no longer by his side, he nearly freaked out. He stopped the cart and looked all around him.

"Cas!" He called out, his heart beating a mile a minute. His mini panic attack didn't last long as soon as he caught sight of the angel's black wings.

"Oh thank god." Dean pushed over to Castiel's side to see him holding up what looks to be a tan trench-coat.

"What's that Cas?" The angel visibly jumped when he heard Dean's voice. Dean chuckled a little and apologized for startling him.

"I uh…I found this." Castiel held up the coat from its hanger. Dean took it from him and studied it for a few moments and discovered that it in fact was meant for angels or demons. Someone must have misplaced it because it was nowhere near where they picked out all the other clothes they have.

Dean looked at Castiel and noticed the almost pleading stare that was being directed at him. Whether Castiel knew it not, he was giving Dean the puppy dog eyes- silently begging him to buy the trench coat. Dean has had plenty of experience with that look from Sam and over the years he has learned to not give in as often as he used to. But seeing it being used by Castiel is a whole new ball game. It has rendered Dean absolutely powerless. There was no way he could just say no to that face.

"You want to know what I think?"

Castiel's eyes lit up with curiosity. "What Dean?"

Dean smiled. "I think this will go perfectly well with everything else we got."

The smile that etched itself across the angel's face was totally worth it. It was official, if making Castiel happy meant that he got to see that smile then he was going to do it more often.

**..::Destiel::..**

"Thanks again for all this Dean." Castiel said as Dean was busying himself with buttoning up the clips on the back of the trench coat.

Dean smiled finishing up with the last button. "You're welcome Cas." He stepped under a wing and stood in front of Castiel. With a smile he took the lapels into his hands and began fixing them, smoothing them out with his hands.

Castiel watched as he did so, a familiar tingling burning sensation occurring in his cheeks. Dean was standing close to him again, causing his heart to beat even more erratically this time. He couldn't understand why exactly but it always happened when Dean got close.

"Hm…Something is missing."

Castiel cocked his head to the side and looked at him with confusion. "What's missing?"

"Hold on." Dean turned and headed straight for his room. Castiel peered down the hall and saw Dean shuffling around in his dresser. He was looking for something- obviously- but he had no idea what.

Dean came back as soon as he found what he had been looking for.

"What is it?"

"It's an old tire that I had to wear a few times. But you can have it." Dean pushed back the collar of the trench coat and the shirt underneath so he could wrap the tie around his neck.

Castiel's cheeks began to heat up again and he tried furiously to make it go away. But it was rather difficult being that he could just barely feel Dean's warm breath blow onto his face.

"There we go." Dean announced as he finished tying it and fixing the collar on the angel's new outfit. He patted his hand on Castiel's chest a couple of times and smiled.

"Now you look like a Holy Tax Accountant."

Castiel couldn't control the smile that suddenly overcame him at the over-exaggerated nickname. He had to admit though; he actually kind of liked it.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**Dean had been more than happy to give up the nice warm bed to the angel, he deserved it. He deserved a lot of nice things. Whatever it was, Dean was happy to provide.**_

_**Although, if he was being truly honest, he wasn't particularly looking forward to sleeping on the hard floor that night.**_

**A/N: RnR! (sorry if preview kinda sucked..lol haha)**


	8. Weekend At Bobby's Part 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you can't handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! Omg..Sorry if you had to wait too long. But I think I got this chapter up a lot faster than the last one lol not too sure. BUT anyways…I would like to present to this chapter, which is probably my longest chapter so far. But I really think you are all going to enjoy it. In fact im absolutely sure you are! :D anyways, read on and RnR. DON'T FORGET TO READ THE PREVIEW!**

Chapter 8: Weekend at Bobby's Part 1

_The pain…The pain was excruciating. His entire body felt like it was on fire it was that bad. He had finally had enough, enough of the abuse; mentally, physically and sexually. And so he escaped, he doesn't know how he succeeded or how he got this far without anyone noticing, but at least he was safe for now. _

_He sat huddled in the dark alley, his wings so soaked from the rain they were weighed down and they were dragged across the cement when he stumbled for some sort of safety._

_The rain still poured heavily from the sky, causing some of his fresh cuts on his shoulders to sting. The angel had his knees drawn up close to his body, arms wrapped tightly around them. It was all that he could do to make sure that he was still in one piece._

_He felt relief as he sat there in that cold dark alley. He was finally free from his owner. But many other thoughts haunted his mind and have been since he finally got out. What was going to happen now? What does the future hold for him now that he is free? Is he even going to survive this night and be able to move on from this?_

_He didn't know the answers to any of those questions and it scared him. The anxiety and fear he felt in his gut was intense and it didn't help at all with all his other throbbing injuries left on his body. Some of which have been there for many weeks and was never given the chance to heal._

_The angel hid his face between his knees and his arms, drowning out the outside world. He allowed the tears to flow freely from his eyes. He couldn't hold them back anymore; it's been 70 years since being captured for the first time…And 30 years living with this monster and his family. But the pain went further than just 70 years. It was more like hundreds. Hundreds of years filled with fear, pain and anguish that has been built up to an immense height. And now it was finally time to release it all._

_But, it was short lived when he heard the screeching of car tires on pavement and someone slamming the car door shut._

"_Oh God…No…Please." The angel scooted further back into the alley, but when his back hit brick wall, he knew there was no escape this time. _

"_Well well well Castiel…That was a funny little trick you pulled back there."_

_Castiel stared on at the figure that came into view, his tear-stained eyes growing wider as the man drew closer._

"_Alistair…"_

"_This is going to be so much fun." He sneered evilly down at Castiel, and that's when the angel jolted forward in his bed with a loud gasp._

"Cas?...Cas!" Dean came running from the kitchen and he knelt down next to Castiel's bed. "Hey, you okay?" He asked placing a hand on the angel's shoulder and looking him in the eye.

Castiel blinked a few times and tried to get his breathing under control. He looked up at Dean and gently nodded. "Yeah…Just a dream is all." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, good. Uhm…" Dean let go of Castiel's shoulder. "So hey, you hungry?"

And as if on cue, Castiel's stomach growled and he immediately nodded his head. Food sounded really good right now, especially after having that dream. It's been a while since he has had that dream, almost two weeks. He had almost forgotten that he used to have it about every night since he was brought back to The Bird Cage.

Castiel hated the dream. Every time he had it, it would feel so real- like he was suddenly thrust back in time to relive that moment. And it always seemed as if it was serving to be a dark reminder for all that came next. Castiel shuddered and wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling a bit more secure when he did so.

"Here you go Cas." Dean came in and handed Castiel a plate with two pieces of buttered toast and scrambled eggs. It looked delicious and it certainly tasted delicious too.

Dean sat on the edge of the angel's bed and ate his breakfast quietly next to him.

"So uh, I have some news."

"What's that?" Castiel asked after swallowing a bite of food.

"We are going to be going away from the weekend."

Castiel's eyes lit up but then he titled his head in confusion. "We are? Where to?"

"Well, every other weekend I head on over to my Uncle Bobby's salvage yard to help out. Last weekend I didn't go, but this weekend I have to. And, since you're living with me now, you get to tag along." Dean smiled at Castiel as soon as he was finished explaining.

Castiel was suddenly hit with a sense of excitement. So much so, that he had completely forgotten about the dream he had. "Really?"

"Yup, so after breakfast we need to get ready and head on out."

Castiel nodded in agreement and he resumed eating his breakfast. He was excited, but also rather nervous. What was this Bobby person like? And was he going to be okay with him tagging along? He didn't want to feel like he was intruding.

After finished his breakfast, Castiel put away the dirty dishes and stepped back into the living room when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Dean went to open the door and in stepped Sam, Dean's younger brother.

"Heya Sammy." Dean closed the door behind him. "So you coming along this weekend?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since I saw Bobby so I thought I would come along." Sam smiled and stepped into the living room. But he stopped in his tracks when he saw Castiel sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hey, Dean?"

"Oh, yeah, Castiel is going with us too."

"Oh, okay sure. But, uh what about Bobby? You sure he is going to be okay with this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah sure of course he will be oaky with Cas being there. He is going to have to; no way am I going to leave him here alone for the whole weekend."

"But Dean…"

"No buts Sammy, now let's get going."

Castiel smiled to himself. It felt good when Dean stood up for him the way that he did.

Once Dean and Castiel finished packing their belongings- Dean allowing Castiel to put his clothes into his duffel back as well- they all piled into the Impala and hit the road; Sam riding shotgun while Castiel took the back.

It was about a fifty minute drive from Chester, South Dakota to Sioux Falls. It was a relatively quiet ride aside from the music that was playing from the radio and Sam and Dean's on and off banter. Castiel of course sat in the backseat observing quietly.

He still wasn't sure about his opinion on Sam though. He seemed like a really great guy, he really did. But Sam did try to convince Dean to send him back to The Bird Cage though…Castiel couldn't figure it out, but he hoped that maybe this weekend he could learn more about the younger Winchester.

Castiel stayed quiet for the whole ride. He watched as they passed many houses and business buildings along the way. And sometimes he would glance up to the front seat to catch Dean smiling at him through the rearview mirror. The angel had no idea why, but whenever he caught Dean smiling at him he would quickly turn his head away and try to calm the weird burning, tingling sensation in his cheeks. It was frustrating, so he tried hard not to look at Dean for the rest of the trip in fear that it was going to happen again.

**..::Destiel::..**

All three men were glad to finally stretch out their legs once they pulled up into the dirt driveway- Castiel being more grateful to stretch out his wings.

While Sam and Dean went to retrieve their bags from the trunk of the Impala, Castiel took that time to quickly observe the property. The first thing that he noticed was how many old junk cars there were, and a lot of them were piled on top of each other. The house that they were to be staying at that weekend didn't appear to be in the best condition and for some reason that seemed to worry Castiel. What kind of person was Bobby going to be?

"Alright Cas, you ready?"

Castiel nearly jumped when he heard Dean come up behind him. He nodded though, and he followed Dean and his brother to the house.

A few knocks later and the door opened revealing a slightly shorter, older man wearing some sort of hat. He greeted Sam and Dean but stopped short when he saw Castiel standing behind them.

"Who is this Dean?"

"Oh! Bobby, this is Castiel. He is tagging along for the weekend."

Bobby watched as the three stepped inside the house. Said angel felt slightly out of place in the stranger's home, he wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not…Maybe he should have stayed home and waited until Dean got back.

"Can I speak with you in the kitchen son?" Castiel looked up after sitting down next to Sam to see Bobby lead Dean into the adjacent kitchen. An uneasy feeling filled his gut. There wasn't much he could do except wait.

"Are you freakin nuts Dean?"

"What? What's the matter?" He asked, slightly confused.

"You bought an angel?"

Dean simply smirked. "Well no, more like saved an angel."

"I thought you were against all the hype about keeping angels and demons at pets."

"Are you serious? Of course I'm against all that!"

Bobby crossed his arms over his chest. "Then what is an angel doing sitting on my couch then boy?"

Dean sighed. "Listen Bobby…Sam took me to The Bird Cage a few days ago just for a tour. I had no intention of buying an angel, ever! But…I saw a bunch of guards dragging Cas out of the caging area like an animal and I just couldn't leave him Bobby. I had to do something about it. And you know? I don't regret a single thing either."

Bobby seemed to take all of what Dean said into consideration but he still wasn't too positive on the situation. "Do you understand how much money he could cost you?"

"Yes of course I do. I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that he never has to go back. I'll take longer shifts at the bar; I'll come here every weekend if I have to." Dean explained. He was serious too; he was determined to do whatever it takes to ensure that Castiel was safe.

"I know what I'm doing Bobby."

The older man slowly nodded. "Okay, but just remember I don't want you to stress over this too much. This whole…idea you have about keeping him safe seems crazy to me but…uh whatever you wanna do I suppose."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean smiled. He knew Bobby was just looking out for him, just like he always did, even if he does have a funny way of showing it.

Dean was about to exit the kitchen when Bobby suddenly stopped him. "What is it?" He asked.

"If the angel is going to tag along for now, you two are going to have to share a room."

Dean's eyes widened a little, that was something he hadn't really considered. "Oh, okay."

"It's not a problem is it?"

Dean shook his head. "No no. It's cool." He smiled then exited the kitchen with Bobby following close hind him.

Castiel looked up from the floor just as Dean stepped into the room. Dean smiled instantly when he locked eyes with the angel. "C'mon Cas, let me show you where we are going to stay."

Dean motioned for Castiel to follow him, and so he stood from his seat and went with him upstairs to the second floor.

"So, what's your opinion on this Bobby?" Sam questioned as his brother and his angel disappeared from sight.

Bobby sighed. "I don't know yet, whatever floats his boat I guess."

"Yeah, it does sound crazy. But…Maybe Castiel will be good for him."

"Idjit…" Bobby scoffed, clearly directing it towards Dean.

**..::Destiel::..**

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean stopped and turned towards the angel. Castiel was staring off in another direction, his expression distant.

"I heard you and Bobby talking.."

Dean's face oddly began to heat up when he reached the door handle to their room.

"Oh, right. Well don't worry too hard about Bobby. He was just concerned is all." Dean smiled in reassurance when the angels looked up.

"You sure?"

"Of course Cas, nothing to worry about. He may seem a bit rough around the edges, but on the inside he is a real softy."

Castiel smiled his usual awkward smile and nodded. Dean always seemed to have this way about him that had him feeling more at ease. "Alright Dean."

Dean smiled back and turned the doorknob, opening the bedroom door. "Well, this is where we will be stating for the weekend. It's no master suit, but it will do."

Castiel stepped in after Dean, surveying the room. There was a large bed that sat between two windows; a long redwood dresser was set on the left side of the room against the wall and a closet on the opposite wall. There was also a television set sitting along the wall in which the entrance was.

"Okay, so this will be our room…Down the hall is the bathroom, you can use it whenever you need to. Sam is going to be in the room next to ours, and Bobby's room is across the hall." Dean explained.

Castiel nodded in understanding. But, there was just one thing that weighed on his mind. He wanted desperately to ask, but just merely thinking about it caused his cheeks to burn.

"Something the matter?" Dean asked, seeming to have caught onto the angel's inner struggle.

"Uh..Uhm.." Castiel stuttered. He felt too embarrassed to say it out loud, so he instead gave a nod in the direction of the bed.

Dean seemed to have instantly understood because he too began to feel oddly embarrassed. He turned back to Castiel and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Right, uh well, I'll uh…I'll let you have the bed and I'll take the floor."

"You sure Dean?"

"Yes of course. Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. Now, let's get to unpacking."

Castiel nodded and they began pulling their belongings out of the duffle bag and placed them in the dresser.

Dean had been more than happy to give up the nice warm bed to the angel, he deserved it. He deserved a lot of nice things. Whatever it was, Dean was more than happy to provide.

Although- if he was being truly honest- he wasn't particularly looking forward to sleeping on the hard floor that night.

**..::Destiel::..**

The day had gone rather well. Dean was outside most of the day working on a client's car while Castiel and Sam stayed inside and helped around the house. Cleaning up Bobby's house wasn't as bad as Castiel had originally thought it would be, in fact, Sam and Bobby marveled at how well he could get into tight spaces and make them shine as if nothing had ever touched that space. Castiel was slightly confused by their amazement and he told them that this was something he had always done.

They continued to praise him though, and the angel never felt any more welcome in his life. Dean's family was officially the best.

Castiel had grown to really like Bobby, even though he was a bit rough and gruff around the edges- like Dean had said. - It wasn't in any way threatening. He even grew to enjoy Sam's company too. The younger Winchester was a really caring individual once you got to know him.

But that raised a question in his mind. If so, then why was he working at Zachariah's Exotic Bird Cage? That place didn't treat many of its tenants very well at all. And as far as Castiel knew, they didn't do background checks very well, or if they did they probably just didn't care. Well, being that Sam is still rather new to the company, he might eventually discover its secrets.

Castiel and Sam finished cleaning up the house by five and so Bobby figured that they might as well start cooking dinner as well. Bobby helped out this time, doing a lot of the work- being that Castiel never cooked before in his life.

He didn't want to sit around though and do nothing; he had to help out with something. So Castiel decided that he was going to clean some dished that were needed and help set the table. But, once that was finished he didn't know what he should do now. He stood by the table a bit awkwardly until Bobby noticed him.

"Hey, ah, angel boy."

"Yes, Mr. Singer?" Castiel's eyes focused on the older man, awaiting his order.

"Why don't you go out to the garage and tell Dean that dinner will be done in fifteen."

Castiel gave a curt nod. "Alright Mr. Singer." And with that, the angel turned and left to go find Dean in the garage. But before heading out, he made a stop to the fridge and grabbed a cold beer for Dean.

The land that Bobby lived on was rather large, most of the space being taken up by a bunch of old junk cars- a lot of which resembled Dean's impala. Despite that though, it didn't take the angel long at all to find the garage.

He stepped carefully inside, spotting Dean lying underneath a car that he couldn't identify. The garage smelled strongly of car oils, old metals and that distinct scent that older cars usually seemed to have. Yeah, this was definitely Dean's natural habitat, he could tell.

Castiel stood there in the garage silently, the condensation from the beer bottle dripping onto the floor. He stared down at Dean's legs protruding out from under the car, unsure of how he should grab his attention. Luckily, though he didn't have to stand there awkwardly for too long because Dean rolled himself out from under the car.

He didn't notice Castiel until he stood to his feet and when he did his eyes widened in slight surprise. "Oh, hey Cas. What's up?" Dean grabbed a nearby wash cloth and quickly swiped it across his forehead.

As he did so, the angel couldn't help but stare and observe him. Apparently when working on vehicles, you risk getting yourself extremely dirty. And that's just what Dean was too. There were splotches of oil and grime all over the man's body, dirtying his clothes- which simply consisted of a wife-beater and old, ripped jeans.

"Cas?" Dean waved a hand in front of the angel's face to get his attention. "You okay?"

Castiel shook his head and blinked his eyes a few times, coming back to reality. He blushed instantly when he looked into Dean's green eyes. Yeah, Dean had totally caught him staring.

"Uhm…Ah, this…This is for you." He stuttered and held out the still freshly cold beer.

Dean's eyes lit up at the offering. "Oh wow! Thanks Cas." He smiled and took the beer gratefully. He quickly opened it and took a swig, feeling quite refreshed afterward.

Castiel, once again couldn't help but stare and admire the way his Adam's apple bobbed as the alcoholic liquid trickled down his throat.

The angel gulped and turned away, trying not to let his gaze linger for too long. His cheeks continued to burn as he thought about how the droplets of Dean's own natural sweat dripped down his neck. Which, if Castiel really thought about it; he could smell the scent of the man a lot clearer this time- with the help of his angel senses of course.- The scent wasn't unpleasant to him at all, no, quite the opposite actually. Castiel found Dean's scent to be rather intriguing.

"Hey uh, Cas? You okay?"

"Oh, uh, yes…I'm okay." He quickly smiled up at Dean, hyper aware of how red his face was.

"Oh good." Dean nodded, but he continued to stare at Castiel strangely. There was something weird going on with the angel and he didn't have a single idea about what it could be.

"Uhm, was this all that you came for?" Dean asked holding up the beer for Castiel to see.

Castiel shook his head as if suddenly realizing the true reason. "Oh! No…Dinner should be ready soon."

"Okay, well why don't you go on ahead. Few more minutes here then I'll wash up."

The angel simply nodded and left the garage in a hurry. Since heading back to the house, Castiel was absolutely flushed with embarrassment. How could he be so stupid as to let himself stare and become so enamored by Dean? What on Earth was he doing…?

Castiel remained extra quiet while they were finishing preparing dinner. Dean was heard coming in through the front door and heading upstairs, most likely to take a quick shower. It wasn't long before Sam, bobby and Castiel sat down at the table and began fixing their plates. Dean came down soon after and sat next to Castiel.

"Ooo, my favorite!" Dean beamed, fixing his plate. "You making any apple pie for dessert, Bobby?"

"Who do you think I am? Betty Crocker?" Bobby joked. His voice was stern, but by looking at him you could see a slight smile on his face. 'Yeah, there is one in the oven…Idjit..Don't thank me, thank Sam. He insisted."

Dean smiled. "Thanks Sammy."

Dinner was pleasant all around. They talked every so often to each other, Castiel adding to the conversation with an occasional comment. He didn't have much to say- he never really did- but this time he chose to stay quiet through most of it. He was too busy trying to stay focused on eating while Dean's much cleaner scent assaulted his senses. His scent was different when he was freshly cleaned; it was pleasant Castiel had to admit. But what wasn't pleasant were the strange sensations he was feeling on his physical body because of it.

"You okay there Cas?" Dean questioned.

"What?" The angel glanced at the man and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

An eyebrow was raised. "You sure? You keep squirming around there in your seat."

Castiel blushed slightly and immediately stopped his squirming around. Then he glanced down at his lap and noticed a strange bulge in his dark slacks. He lifted his head, face bright red. He looked at Bobby. "I…Uh…Mr. Singer? May I use your restroom..?"

The older man nodded. As soon as Castiel got the okay, he quickly jumped to his feet and headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Sam started chuckling a little as soon as the angel was out of ear-shot. Dean looked at his brother and glared. "Do you mind? The guy is probably really embarrassed." Sam didn't respond but he did try to calm himself down.

"Idjits…"

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean didn't see Castiel for the rest of the day. After dinner he decided to go back out to the garage, but that didn't last long. He couldn't think straight, and usually when he was working on a car all of his worries would disappear. Not this time.

Castiel was acting very strangely that day and Dean couldn't figure it out. Sometimes Dean would catch him staring, or when he would ask a question it would take a little while for the angel to answer because of his staring. And then when Dean would catch him in the act, his face would turn red and he would stutter.

Today though was a bit different. Sure Castiel would be embarrassed when caught staring or whatever, but today it seemed as if the angle was reacting to Dean and his presence. Which, that kind of worried him because if he was making Castiel uncomfortable then he didn't know what he was going to do.

Once he decided to finish for the day, he closed up the garage and grabbed a beer and went to sit on the hood of his Impala for an hour or two.

The next time Dean Saw Castiel was when he figured it was about time to head to bed. The door was already opened a jar so Dean stepped right in. Castiel was sitting on the bed dressed in sleep wear and was in the process of trying to groom his wings because his fingers were carding through some of his feathers on the right wing.

"Hey Cas." Dean smiled upon entering.

Castiel jumped seemingly unaware of Dean's presence until just now. "Oh, uh hey Dean." And just like that, he stopped grooming his wings instantly.

"Did you ah…Need any help with that?" Dean offered- suddenly remember what the doctor had said- referring to grooming the angel's wings.

Though it probably wasn't the best thing to ask because Castiel's face turned beat red.

Dean scratched the back of his neck, realizing his mistake. "Uhm, its okay if you don't want me to. I just thought that…'cause the doctor said…" Ah, who was he kidding? There was no way that he could explain why he suddenly offered.

He turned around to quickly undress, but was shocked to hear Castiel's response.

"It's okay…I uh, I don't mind…If you help."

Dean turned back around to look at the angel. His face was still red but didn't appear to have that frightened look in his eyes. "Are you sure?"

After a quick second, Castiel nodded.

"Oh, uhm…Alright." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and stood next to the bed. "Now, are you absolutely positive you don't mind?"

"Yes Dean." And to prove that he was serious about this, Castiel's left wing moved closer towards Dean and folded itself slightly in front of him so that it was comfortable and relaxed.

"Well, alright…Now, how do you ah, want me to do this?" Dean had to admit, this was probably going to go down on the list of more awkward situations Dean Winchester has ever been involved in. Never once in his life has he ever been this close to an angel's wings- especially Castiel's. But what he also had to admit was just how much more beautiful his wings were up this close.

"Just…Card your fingers through my feathers…"

_That sounded oddly sexual…_

What?

"And fix any loose feathers that you see."

"Okay." Dean nodded and slowly began to do as he was instructed. He was a little shaky at first, paying careful mind not to do anything that could potentially hurt the angel. Dean was nervous, but all was just fine. In fact he quite enjoyed the way the feathers felt against his fingers; they were a lot softer than he had originally imagined.

Dean worked his way from the ends of the longest feathers to the shortest ones near the base of his wing. There were quite a few feathers back here that were out of place, most likely due from laying on them while he slept. Everything seemed to be going just fine, the more Dean worked the more relaxed Castiel would be. But when he heard the angel groan that first time, that's when he was really caught off guard.

It was something totally unexpected. I mean, all Dean did was slowly move closer towards the base of the wing. He hoped that he didn't hurt him, but, somewhere deep inside Dean knew that that wasn't exactly the case.

"You okay there Cas…?" Dean asked, stopping his ministrations but not removing his hands.

Castiel blushed- although Dean couldn't see that from the angle in which he was standing. "Y-yeah…I'm fine." His voice shook a little as he spoke. His body remained absolutely still, rigid.

"Okay…Uhm, do you want me to continue?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't respond for what seemed like ages but was really only a few seconds. And when he did, he nodded once gently. So with that, Dean continued. He ran his hands gently through the black feathers, noticing the more that he did so, the shinier they became. He paid more attention to the angel's reactions this time, making sure that he wasn't going to hurt him on accident. And for the most part Castiel remained still, not daring to move an inch or even utter a word.

Though, Dean had no idea how hard Castiel was struggling to remain in control. He kept his eyes closed, and he bit his lip to keep himself from uttering a noise like he did moments ago. The feel of Dean's fingers running through his feathers was just too much for him, and yet he couldn't get enough of it. It was like nothing he has ever felt before.

Something in the back of Castiel's mind told him that he should make Dean stop before things get bad, but ignored it. He ignored the voice and concentrated on the feel of both of Dean's hands running through his feathers and fixing the ones that were out of place. He knew that he had let this go on for too long, his body was already physically reacting to the touch, but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Castiel bit his lip harder, feeling those fingers inch closer and closer to the base of his wing where he knew his oil was pooling at. He held in his breath, knowing that at any moment Dean's deft fingers will come in contact with the oil; something that Castiel wanted and didn't want all at the same time.

And when he did, Castiel could no longer hold in the deep guttural moan that he had been keeping in for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes squeezed shut and his hands gripped tightly into the sheets. He hadn't felt anything like that before in his life- at least not willingly-. It felt absolutely amazing. His whole body felt that shock of pleasure, from the tips of his wings down to his toes.

But just as quickly as pleasure hit his body, shame and embarrassment came right after.

Castiel's face turned beat red and he froze. He couldn't believe that he had left himself lose that much control over himself. He knew for sure that Dean was going to find him disgusting and repulsive. His heart sank deep inside him when he felt Dean remove his hands from his wing.

"C-Cas..? What was…what did I…?" Castiel didn't know it, but Dean was blushing like mad as well. Dean knew what he had accidently done after he heard the angel moan once more and he felt horrible for it. He knew Castiel must feel completely embarrassed right now. Dean didn't realize that an angel could become aroused during grooming. He thought that the oil that was produced during the act was only for grooming. Who would have thought that it could also be something else..?

Castiel's voice shook even more this time when he spoke. "I….We...We should get some sleep.." And just like that, Castiel moved away from Dean and laid down facing away from him.

"Oh, yeah sure…" Dean was officially at a loss for words.

Even though there was so much that Dean wanted to say to the angel right there, he just couldn't seem to find the voice to speak them. At least not right now. So with that being said, Dean left the side of the bed and dressed down to his boxers. After doing so, he went into the closet and grabbed all the blankets he could find and laid them out on the floor next to the bed.

"Good night Cas."

Despite all the thoughts racing through his mind- even the ones that admitted to being slightly aroused at the sound of Castiel making very peculiar sounds- Dean fell asleep rather quickly. But Castiel? Not so much.

It took a lot longer for him to fall asleep due to a very prominent situation he was trying to will away for the second time that day. Not to mention the shame that accompanied it. How could he have been so stupid and allowed Dean to come so close? _Never again_, he thought.

Luckily though, after his racing brain tired out, the bulge in his pajama pants went away. And soon after that, he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

_**PREVIEW! **_

_**Dean stared up at the sky and took in a deep breath. So God was; no, is real. He is up there, somewhere, doing his own thing and not even bothering to look down here and see what he has caused. It made Dean absolutely furious, but what worse was that people still prayed to him. What makes them think that he is going to listen to them when he doesn't even bother to care of his first children?**_

**A/N: So what did you all think? RnR please!**


	9. Weekend At Bobby's Part 2

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello everyone! :D I hope you guys have been waiting patiently but excitedly for this chapter. Lol I had fun writing it. Lol I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to read the preview at the bottom and REVIEW PLEASE! :D**

Chapter 9: Weekend at Bobby's part 2

Sunday morning came far too quickly. It was around nine in the morning when Dean awoke, his entire body sore. He let out a groan, feeling his arms, legs and shoulders ache as he flipped over onto his back.

Wait a minute, what the hell?

Dean rubbed his eyes so he could see better, and when he did, he noticed an angel's large wing hanging off the edge of the bed and lightly draping over his torso.

Oh yeah, that's right, he allowed Castiel to sleep on the bed while he took the floor. And boy, was that a bad idea. It's not like he would have made the angel sleep on the floor, no, if anything he probably would have shared the bed. But then Dean thought about what happened last night when he was helping him groom his wing. Dean had a feeling that it would have been very awkward if he did share the bed with Castiel- if that sudden groan was anything to go by.

Getting those thoughts out of his head, Dean slowly sat up, the wing sliding down to his legs now. He rubbed his eyes once more and looked over at Castiel who was still buried under the covers. He yawned and figured he should probably take a quick shower and head downstairs. Bobby was probably already awake by now and that meant that breakfast would be made soon.

So, with that plan in him, Dean carefully stood to his feet and stretched. It felt as if his whole body was falling apart as his stiff bones cracked.

Dean quickly grabbed some clean clothes and headed into the shower. Castiel was still sound asleep when Dean exited the bedroom, snoozing away. The man just couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked down the hall.

**..::Destiel::..**

In fact, Bobby and Sam were both awake when Dean stepped downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning guys." Dean greeted and took a seat at the table. "So what's for breakfast? I'm starved."

"Of course you are Dean." Sam commented with a chuckle. Dean simply glared.

"So where's your little angle boy?" Bobby questioned, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the counter. The older man had a teasing smirk on his face and Sam was trying so hard not to laugh.

Dean's eyebrows creased slightly together in confusion. "Upstairs. And, _My Little Angel?_" He crossed his arms over his chest.

That's when Sam lost it. He busted out laughing uncontrollably.

"What the hell is wrong with you Chuckles?"

"Nothing nothing." He laughed. "Just, me and Bobby have been talking. Anyways, you hungry?"

Dean creased his eyebrows together, confused. What the hell were his brother and Bobby even talking about? But then his stomach growled and he forgot about his previous confusion.

"Yes! What the hell have I been saying all morning?"

"Okay princess; don't get your panties knotted up in a bunch." Bobby pushed himself away from the counter and began searching for something cook up.

Dean chuckled lightly to himself and picked up the newspaper that happened to be on the table and began to read it. This was the usual morning here at Bobby Singer's. Dean would bark orders like a prissy princess- as Bobby described him-. Sam would be the annoying little brother he always was and Bobby…Well Bobby was Bobby. He was always the same gruff old man that he has always been.

Castiel showed up in the kitchen just before breakfast was finished being cooked. It must have been the heavenly smell of the food being cooked that eventually woke him.

"Morning Cas." Dean smiled as the angel took the seat next to him.

Castile smile back, albeit very tiredly. "Morning Dean."

"How did you sleep Castiel?" Bobby asked as he poured the angel a glass of orange juice.

"I slept good, thank you." He gladly took the glass and took a sip suddenly feeling more refreshed than he was a few minutes ago.

Dean smiled at Castiel from the corner of his eye and grinned to himself. The angel looked quite disheveled from sleep, his hair messy and unruly. His wings were also unkempt as well and needed to be groomed again.

He saw Castiel yawn and scratch the back of his head, causing something to pull in Dean's chest. It went against almost everything the man believed in, but there was no way that he couldn't admit that Castiel was captivatingly adorable, especially in the morning. There was just something about him that drew Dean in and it only got stronger as time progressed.

"So, looks like breakfast is read. Who's hungry?" Sam announced bringing over the plate of French toast, then tending to the scrambled eggs on the stove.

**..::Destiel::..**

Breakfast had been a pleasant affair, just like it usually was whenever Sam and Dean visited. But this time it seemed even more so. Maybe it had something to do with Castiel being there, Dean wasn't sure. Though the one thing he was sure of was that he felt truly happy. It was something that he realized he hadn't felt in a long time. This was already proving to be a great weekend.

After breakfast, Dean decided it was time to start working on that car again while Sam and Castiel cleaned up the kitchen. It apparently didn't take them too long because Sam appeared in the garage carrying two cold beers.

"Hey Dean, need any help?" He asked, handing his brother the beer. Dean gladly took it with a smile.

"Yeah sure, why not?" He opened his beer and took a swig. "So what's Cas doing right now?"

"Oh, he said something about showering and grooming his wings afterwards."

"Ah, okay." Dean nodded and leaned back under the car's hood.

Sam stood and watched for a few short moments. There was a question nagging him at the back of him mind that he has been meaning to ask for a while. And now would be a great chance. "So, uh, how are things going for you and Castiel?"

Dean smiled at the question and stood back up, turning around to shuffle though the tool box that say on the counter. "Pretty well actually."

"Oh really?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah. It is a little weird having someone else living with me, but I really enjoy his company."

"Oh, well that's great." Sam commented.

"Yeah. We are supposed to have an inspection of the apartment sometime soon. I don't know when yet, though." Dean sighed as he continued working under the hood. He hated being reminded that Castiel was an angel that lived in a world in which the humans saw them as pets.

"Well I'm sure it will be fine. Oh, that's another thing. What are the plans for paying for him?"

Dean scoffed. "A monthly payment. I'm not sure how much though."

"You sure you will be able to afford it?"

Dean looked up at his younger brother with determination in his eyes. "Of course I am. I will do whatever it takes."

Sam simply nodded. Dean sure was a stubborn one, but Sam had to admit that there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to do something about it anymore now that he has seen how the both of them are when they are near each other. Dean was a happier person when Castiel was near. The angel just seemed to bring out the goodness in his brother. Castiel could be great for Dean and vice versa.

"So what about you, Sammy? How's the job?"

"Oh, it's great so far. I didn't lose my job, so that's good. I'm still cleaning cages and what not, but I have gotten to know some of the occupants there."

Dean raised an eyebrow in interest. "Oh really? What are they like?"

"Honestly? Not all that happy. I mean, some are content, but I know they don't enjoy it there."

Dean scoffed as he began to tweak with something along the side of the engine. "Well I could've told you that."

Sam sighed, agreeing. "Yeah I know. But ah, what can you do?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's true, unfortunately."

"Well at least you've got Cas and are taking care of him." Sam commented with a smile.

Dean had to smile as well at the comment. "Yeah, I'm glad."

**..::Destiel::..**

It has been a long day of working in the garage, but luckily with Sam's help, they finished up the inside of the hood just before sundown. They all had already eaten dinner about an hour ago and so now that he was finished, Dean decided to sit and relax on the hood of the Impala to relax with a cold beer.

Dean took a swig of his beer as he watched the sun set on the horizon. It was the middle of September, the month in which the sunsets were at their more beautiful.

He shut his eyes and sighed contentedly. He stayed like that for a few relaxing moments. In fact, Dean was in such a relaxed state he didn't take notice of the angel that came up to the side of the car.

Castiel stared at the man sitting on the hood of the black vehicle, unsure of whether or not to disturb him. Dean looked so serene the way he was and Castiel didn't want to ruin that. But then what was there to do? He wanted to spend some time with his current owner.

"Uhm…Do you mind…?"

Dean instantly opened his eyes when he heard the question, feeling somewhat startled. He looked over at Castiel and smiled. "Yeah sure Cas. Come on up." He patted the space next to him offering it to the angel.

Castiel smiled and hopped onto the hood, letting his wings stretch out behind him, - his left wing resting behind Dean. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem."

They sat together in a comfortable silence, both watching the sun slowly set. They stayed like this for a little while, just enjoying each other's company. And it wasn't until the sun completely disappeared and was replaced with the dark blue sky that Castiel finally broke the quiet atmosphere.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?" Dean turned his head towards the angel.

"Where is the rest of your family?" Castiel turned to Dean with serious yet curious eyes.

"My family?" Castiel nodded in response. "Well, actually, right now it's just me, Sam and Bobby. My Dad is nowhere to be found and uh…My mom…Well, she passed away when I was only four. Sam was just a baby so he doesn't remember her." Dean stared down at the nearly empty bottle in his hands, silently reflecting on those memories.

"I'm sorry to hear about that. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Nah, its fine. There was a house fire one night. I was scared. Scared for Sammy, and both my parents. I remember my dad shoving little Sammy into my arms and telling to run outside. So I did. The next thing I know is my dad picking me up and rushing off the property before the explosion. My mom didn't survive…" Dean took in a deep breath to regain composure. Castiel sat and listened quietly, allowing Dean to tell him a much as he wanted.

"…So, that's when we moved in with Bobby. He didn't mind at all, he barely got to see me and Sam anyways, so he was glad about that. As I got older thought I noticed my dad changing, he wasn't the same anymore. He just gradually became distant over the years. One night, my dad came home drunk, I was fifteen at the time and I woke up to Bobby yelling at him. Apparently it did some good, but not for long. Ultimately, he just left without a word to us…Haven't seen him since."

Castiel stared at Dean and noticed that pain in his eyes. He could relate so much to this man, oh boy could he relate. "Did you try to contact him?"

"Of course we tried, but the bastard never answered. I gave up trying after a while…It was no use."

"I…I'm sorry Dean. I uh, I know what it's like to have your father walk out on you." Castiel gazed up at the night sky just as Dean turned to look at him.

"You do?"

"Yes. My father; your civilization knows him as God. He uh, turned his back on all of us many years ago."

"God?" Dean's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wow."

Castiel turned to the man. "You never believed in Him have you?"

Dean shook his head in response. "So.."

"That's okay…Over the years I have begun to feel doubt, a lot of it."

"Why did he turn his back on you?"

Castiel shook his head. "No one knows. See, many of us angels have been here since even before earth's creation. And when my father created this place we were allow the ability to travel between the two worlds. Here on earth, back then, we had the ability to cloak ourselves or even disguise ourselves as human. This went on for many centuries. You could say life was great back then. But then, we found that Heaven's doors were closed, locked shut."

"And it's been like that ever since?"

Castiel nodded. "Things only got worse from there. Plagues, famine. Nearly the entire human population died out. It was a horrible time. Humans call it the Dark Ages.." The angel stared down at his hands which were folded in his lap. He let out a sigh, waves of sorrow and anger washed over him. "My father left. No explanation from him and look what has happened to all of us."

"I'm so sorry Cas. I had no idea."

"Don't be, none of it's your fault." He looked up from his hands and back at Dean. "You are a great man Dean. For the longest time I felt an immense amount of doubt. Doubt in my father and doubt in humanity. But then I met you, and you alone, Dean, gave me a lot of hope for humanity. If this planet had more people like you, then maybe the slavery of our kind would soon end."

Dean was speechless, utterly speechless. He didn't know what to say, what was there to say? "Wow, uh…I don't really know what to say Cas. Uhm…Thanks I guess." He smiled, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Castiel smiled at him. "You're welcome."

They sat quietly for a few moments before Dean decided to break the silence. "So uh, Cas? Do you remember what life was like before mankind?"

The angel nodded. "Yes I do. I'm actually one of the few that has lived for this long. Gabriel is another."

"Wait, I don't understand something. One of the few?" Dean asked, confused.

"Yes. Many of my brothers and sisters have been killed in the past. When we were first discovered we were hunted, and many of us were killed just for fun. Out numbers were dwindling fast until someone decided that we should be sold into slavery instead. And because our numbers were falling fast they decided to make us breed."

"And they still do this today?"

Castiel nodded. "I'm positive." The average life span of an angel is supposed to be for an eternity, but now it's more like one hundred years at most."

"Wow! So…The ah, newborns are pretty much human with wings then."

"Yeah, you could say that. The horrible part is that once born they are already sold into slavery. It's all they know. They never knew what heaven was like, they never knew our father. They don't know what it's like to be free." Castiel grew real quiet after that.

Dean stared up at the night sky and took in a deep breath. So, God was- is-real. He is up there, somewhere, doing his own thing and not even bothering to look down here and see what he has caused. It made Dean absolutely furious, but what was worse was that people still prayed to him. What makes them think that he is going to listen to them when he doesn't even bother to care for his first children?

Dean shook his head, still very much in disbelief. "I am so sorry for all this Cas. Everything you, your brothers and sisters have gone through? It's just…No one should be forced into slavery for that long. No one should be forced into it at all."

Castiel smiled to himself, suddenly feeling extremely weightless and just…Happy. Dean just had that effect on him.

Dean noticed and smiled as well. "What?" He asked nudging the angel's arm with his elbow.

Castiel shook his head dismissively. "It's nothing; just…I never thought that I would actually be here. I didn't think that I would have survived this long. The day that I met you I believed I was going to die. That this was the end and there was nothing left for me."

"Good thing I was there huh?"

The angel nodded. "Yeah. You have given me so much in such little time. Honestly, I feel like I really don't deserve any of it…I guess what I am trying to say is thank you Dean." He gazed up at Dean with sincerity in his eyes. Dean's cheeks flushed instantly.

"Aw well shucks Cas." He chuckled breaking eye contact.

Castiel grinned and turned to stare back down at his hands which were still folded in his lap.

For the next twenty minutes they sat on the hood of Dean's precious Impala, just enjoying each other's company. No one spoke a word; the only noise that could be heard was the occasional breeze that blew by. It was quite peaceful. Even before he knew Castiel, Dean would spend an hour or so just relaxing on the hood of the car after a long day's work. And it was great, just right now he was debating which was better. Relaxing alone or relaxing with Cas.

Dean quickly chose the latter.

It was a few moments later that Dean had a question he wanted to ask, but the angel suddenly slumped over, resting his head on Dean's shoulder. Feeling quite surprised, he peered down at him and noticed that his eyes were closed shut. He was fast asleep.

Dean smiled. He let Castiel rest there for a few minutes before deciding that it was time to head back. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly sent a text to his brother telling him to have the front door open in a few minutes.

"_What, why?"_

_-Sam_

"_Cause' I have a sleeping angel here that I need to carry to bed."_

_-Dean_

"_Oh, lol, okay. Yeah sure thing."_

_-Sam_

"_Thanks."_

_-Dean_

He didn't get a response after he sent that last text which was fine actually. He took in a deep breath trying to figure out how he was going to do this.

He glanced at Castiel's sleeping face. Dean smiled. Castiel looked so peaceful; he didn't want to risk waking him. But he had to, so, very carefully Dean turned towards the angel, allowing him to rest his head on his chest. Then Dean wrapped his right arm around his back, paying close attention to not touch his wings the best he could. - And his other arm moved underneath the angel's knees keeping a firm grasp on him.

And as if on instinct, Castiel lifted his arms and wrapped them around Dean's shoulders. Dean's heart raced in his chest as he slowly and carefully slid off the hood of his car and went on his way back to the house.

Castiel was surprisingly really light and not at all difficult to carry. This was odd being that each wing was fifteen feet long. The angel kept his arms wrapped around his shoulders the whole trek back to the house. He didn't even once open his eyes to figure out what was going on.

Dean stepped up onto the porch and saw that Sam did exactly what he told him and opened the door a jar. He gently kicked the door open and stepped inside.

Sam was seated in the living room with Bobby watching some unfamiliar show on the television. Both men seemed rather surprised when Dean walked in with Castiel in his arms.

"What?" Dean asked when neither would say anything.

"Nothing, nothing." Sam chuckled and turned his attention back onto the television.

"Okay…whatever." And with that, Dean made his way up the stairs. Once he reached their bedroom door, Dean proceeded to open the door with much difficulty, but eventually succeeded. He stepped inside and gently laid the angel down on the bed, watching him curl up around a pillow the second Dean unlocked the arms that were wrapped around his neck.

Dean smiled down at Castiel's sleeping form. He let out a contented sigh. Never in a million years would Dean have thought that he would taking care of his very own angel, that he would devote his time into making sure that he was safe and protected.

It was a very strong and almost foreign feeling to him. When Sam and Dean were younger, Dean had always felt the need to protect his younger brother. It was a natural instinct, something that came as second nature to him. But with Castiel, that same feeling of protectiveness grew ten times stronger. Stronger than he thought possible.

It was amazing how knowing someone for only a week can incite such powerful feelings inside him. In fact, it's been this way since day one. When he first laid eyes on the angel, something inside him ignited and he knew that everything was going to be different. The raw emotion that shown through his bright blue eyes, the hopelessness he displayed just from his body language alone; it was intense. And there was no way that he was going to let anything bad happen to him.

Dean's smile widened when he heard Castiel begin to snore lightly. He looked absolutely peaceful as he slept. There wasn't anything he regretted about taking Castiel in, not even the threats that came from Zachariah. He was such a joy to have around, even if he didn't say a whole lot. It didn't matter.

If Dean was brutally honest with himself and everyone else, he would admit out loud that he didn't really enjoy having to leave Castiel home alone for a few hours while he worked at the bar. Sure he enjoyed his work, but honestly he enjoyed Castiel's company a lot more.

He hated having to leave him home, and he could tell that the angel didn't like it either. The minute he closes the door to his Impala shut, the more the act of missing him intensifies. But knowing that he will have him to come home to every night makes him smile- even if Castiel is passed out slumbering away when he gets home.

Dean never thought he could adore someone's company as much as he adored Castiel's. Everything about him, he loved it all. How blue his eyes are when he is relaxed and happy, or how gray they can appear when he is upset about something or remembers a painful memory. Or how about how he finds that awkward little smile of his to be rather endearing, or what about that confused little head tilt of his?

Then there were the slight touches the both of them shared that sent Dean's heart racing. They could be the most innocent of touches too. From a slight brush of fingertips when Dean would hand him something; to accidently bumping into each other in the kitchen. It even happened when Castiel would speak directly to him and gaze at him with those soulful blue eyes of his.

Castiel turned over onto his back, both wings laid out comfortably under him. And that's when something suddenly occurred to Dean. A strange prickly warm feeling washes over him and settles down in the put of his stomach.

At this moment Dean is almost certain that he is beginning to develop some very strange feelings for Castiel. And it scares him a lot.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and decided that he should probably head on down stairs. So that's exactly what he did too. With one last glance at the slumbering angel, Dean shut the door quietly and headed downstairs.

"What took you so long, _lover boy?"_ Bobby asked once Dean stepped into the room. He was grinning, and Sam? Well, he threw his head back howling with laughter.

"W-wait what?" Dean was officially stunned. _Lover boy?_

"Bobby, I can't believe you just asked him that." Sam chuckled, wiping away the tears that were brought on by the laughter.

Bobby simply shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing, don't worry about it kid." He handed Dean an unopened beer and motioned for him to sit down in the chair. Dean did so, but the whole time he remained prudent, watching his uncle and Sam very carefully.

"No, really Bobby. What was that supposed to mean?" He asked. He had no idea where Bobby was getting at.

"Oh c'mon Dean, don't worry about it. Bobby and I have just been talking is all."

"Talking? About what?" Dean asked after taking a swig of the beer.

"Nothing. Just about you and that angel friend of yours"

"Yeah, you guys seem awfully close." Sam chided in.

Dean rose an eyebrow. Just what the hell were these guys trying to get at?

Bobby rolled his eyes. "C'mon Dean. We were just joking around. No need to get your panties all twisted up in a bunch there ya idjit."

Dean held up his hands in surrender. "Okay okay, sheesh."

It was quiet for a few short moments before Deans poke up again. "So, what are we watching?"

**A/N: RnR? Yes? Please?**

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**Dean jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. He sucked in a deep breath to steady himself then opened the door. The sooner this got started, the faster it can be over.**_

_**But, there was just one problem…**_

"_**Hello boys!" Turns out that Zachariah was going to do the inspection.**_


	10. Inspection

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you can't handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I have missed you all lovely readers out there. Lol So..This is like by far, my longest chapter so I hope that you all enjoy. The one after that is going to be a bit shorter lol it's just like..a filler chapter I guess…there wasn't too much I could put into it. BUT YEAH! Enjoy! And don't forget to RnR!**

Chapter 10: Inspection

That night Dean had decided to sleep in the bed with Castiel. As much as he would love to make sure that Castiel was comfortable again this night, Dean really didn't want to have to sleep on that hard floor only to wake in the morning, sore and aching.

Castiel was still sound asleep when Dean had stepped into the room. He quickly changed into his pajamas and carefully climbed into the bed next to the angel. He paid close attention not to jostle him too much, but Castiel was a heavy sleeper so it was fine.

It took Dean a while before he could finally fall asleep. He couldn't understand why, but a sleeping Castiel was a very interesting Castiel. The way his eyes moved behind his eyelids as he dreamt, or how his lips were slightly parted and Dean could hear him breathing evenly. Even the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. It was all very fascinating and Dean just couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

And Castiel just so happened to be the last thing Dean saw just before his eyelids grew too heavy to keep open.

The next morning Dean awoke with a warm body clinging onto him. And for a split second, he thought he had another one of those one night stands that he used to be so familiar with. But once he felt the softness of feathers, he realized that that wasn't the case at all.

Dean opened his eyes to see Castiel lying snuggled up into his chest. Both the angel's arms were pressed up against Dean's chest while Dean's right arm was draped around his torso. There was no doubt that the position they were lying in was rather intimate- their legs tangled together.- Despite what his natural instincts were trying to tell him, he just couldn't find it in him to ruin this. Dean had never been this comfortable lying with someone in his life.

So, instead, Dean continued to lay there, his grip on Castiel's waist tightening lightly. He rested his chin on top of the angel's head, taking in his scent as he rubbed gentle, soothing circles into his lower back.

It didn't take long before Castiel began to stir in his arms. Dean stopped making those circles in his back and just watched as he slowly woke up.

"Morning Cas." Dean smiled as Castiel slowly lifted his head up to look at him.

The second Castiel registered that he was lying with Dean, he nearly freaked. His eyes widened and he pushed himself away- but didn't get far being that Dean still had a strong grip on him.

"Whoa, Cas it's okay."

The angel remained still, his eyes wide from the shock. "It's okay…I decided to sleep here because the floor the other night was too hard..." Dean tried to explain the best that he could.

Castiel seemed to take a moment to process the given information. He eventually nodded his head slightly and visibly relaxed into the mattress. Castiel smiled at Dean and Dean returned the favor.

They stayed like that for a few moments, just enjoying each other's company. Dean knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, he wasn't a cuddly type of guy- at least he never really considered himself one.- But here he was, lying in the same bed with Castiel- an angel of the Lord if you will- his arm wrapped protectively around his waist while Castiel's wing draped loosely around them both.

"You sleep okay?" Dean asked, quickly wetting his lips with his tongue.

Castiel followed the movement with his eyes. He didn't mean to, he just did it. He couldn't explain it, but he knew that Dean noticed it too. His cheeks reddened a little before answering. "Yeah I did. Better than okay actually."

"Good." Dean smiled.

Castiel was going to ask the same question, but was interrupted by loud knocking on the door and Sam's voice telling them that breakfast was ready.

Dean sighed to himself once he knew Sam was finally gone. He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed that they had to get up and go downstairs…Maybe a little more than slightly.

"C'mon, we should probably get down there." Castiel nodded in agreement. And so they proceeded to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

**..::Destiel::..**

Breakfast was great, Castiel thought. Sam and Bobby cooked up some amazing omelets that consisted of cheese, sliced up pieces of bacon, green onions and olives. Castiel hadn't had anything like it before and he was honestly a little disappointed when it was all gone.

After breakfast was finished, all four men pitched in to help clean up the kitchen. It didn't take too long, being that all of the helped. Just as they finished, Dean suddenly felt his cell phone vibrate in his jeans, telling him that someone was trying to call.

Castiel looked over to see Dean reach into his pocket and answer his phone. And he was suddenly filled with anxiety, thinking the worst.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"_Hello, this is Lorie calling from Zachariah's Exotic Bird Cage. Is this Dean Winchester?"_ Asked the sweet female voice.

"Yes it is. What is this about?" His voice was slightly agitated as he spoke. There was nothing that irritated him more about that damned Bird Cage. If they were calling to tell him that he was completely denied custody over Castiel, then he was going to bust some heads in.

"_I'm calling in regards to setting up an appointment for the in-house inspection to be fully approved of keeping…Ah, Castiel as your new pet."_

"Oh, okay well…I'm pretty much good all this week. I do work in the evenings, earliest is at 6pm." Dean was a bit calmer now; now that he knew why this lady was calling him.

"_Okay…So, I have an opening for 2:30pm on…This Thursday. Is that going to work out for you?"_

Dean nodded, pushing himself up from the wall he was leaning against. He glanced over at Castiel whose eyes were filled with concern and curiosity. Dean winked and flashed him an encouraging smile his way.

"Yeah, I think that will be fine. Oh, how long do those inspections usually last? Can't be too long right?"

"_Well, it usually kind of varies depending on the situation and who is coming in to do the inspection. Sometimes it could be just a few minutes with a simple walk through of the home. A few questions might be asked, the inspector will write some notes down on a clipboard. And then sometimes they can last for over an hour, maybe two. Again that depends on the situation, client and inspector."_

"Oh, alright…Well hopefully it doesn't take too long then." Dean chuckled.

"_Okay, so this Thursday at 2:30pm it is."_

"Yup, that works. Alright, well thanks."

"_You're welcome Dean. Have a great day and you will hear from us soon."_

"Alright thanks. Goodbye." And with that they both hung up.

Dean closed his phone and placed it back into his pocket. Looking up, he saw that Castiel was still looking at him, questioningly. Dean knows he is concerned, but all he has to do is smile and say: "No worries Cas. Just some lady calling about making an appointment for the inspection."

Castiel smiled and nodded his head. "Okay Dean."

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean, Castiel and Sam left Bobby's home around one that Sunday afternoon. They all just relaxed for the remaining time that they stayed there before packing their things and hitting the road. Bobby bid them farewell until the next time they come over. He even personally told Castiel that he is more than welcome to come on over, which put a huge smile on the angel's face.

For the next few days, Dean and Castiel were very good about keeping the apartment nice and clean for Thursday's inspection.

Castiel was filled with anxiety as each day passed. And every one of those days Dean had to constantly remind him that everything was going to be just fine. But Castiel couldn't help it. It was that he didn't trust Dean, he was just afraid that with the way his luck has been in the past that it was all just going to go sour.

Castiel has been through many inspections in the past, and none of them has made him this on edge before in his life. The thought of being taken away from Dean frightened him more than it probably should have.

So when Thursday finally arrived, Castiel had to remind himself to take deep breaths and control his breathing. Dean couldn't really blame him for being afraid; in fact Dean was a little nervous himself. He didn't want there to be any complications, and he definitely didn't want to see his angel dragged off towards some van and hauled away.

Dean shook his head and blinked a few times. _His angel?_

Well, he is technically gaining legal ownership of Castiel- as much as he doesn't like that term- it was how it really was. But for some reason it felt a lot more than that.

Time seemed to go by too fast and too slow at the same time, but once that clock hit 2:30pm, there was a knock on the door. If that didn't sound like a bad omen, Dean didn't know what did.

Dean jumped to his feet and headed towards the door. He sucked in a deep breath to steady himself then opened the door. The sooner this got started, the faster it can be over.

But, there was just one problem…

"Hello boys!" Turns out that Zachariah was going to do the inspection.

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean has never been so irritated before in his life. Why was Zachariah- the owner of the whole company- doing the inspection? It just didn't make any sense. Yeah, Dean really didn't like this guy at all. He just seemed so Hell bent on trying to pull Castiel and Dean apart.

Dean sighed and allowed the older man into his home. He looked over at Castiel to see fear and confusion etched into his features. He didn't know what to do about this; there was nothing he could do. This was already turning out to be really bad.

Zachariah stepped further into the apartment, already surveying the place. That's when he caught sight of Castiel sitting down on the couch. His eyes scanned over him briefly, and he just couldn't help but laugh when he saw what the angel was wearing. He was loud and boisterous and Castiel felt absolutely humiliated. He turned his head away and wrapped his arms around his stomach in attempts to will away all the emotions he was feeling.

"You seriously got this freak his own clothes?" Zachariah howled with laughter.

Dean was pissed. "He isn't a freak. And so? What of it?" He quickly moved past the man and went to sit down next to Castiel, their shoulders just barely touching. He then proceeded to glare daggers at him. He wished he could knock the guy into next week, but unfortunately that would result in him losing ownership of Castiel.

Zachariah stopped his sniggering and help his hand up in surrender. "Okay okay, cool it Winchester. Sheesh." He shook his head slightly before deciding to just move on.

"Okay, so I don't normally do the inspections myself but I supposed that I would make an exception for you Dean Winchester." He grinned, and at that moment Dean seriously wanted to punch him in the jaw.

"Yeah…I bet. So what's going to happen? How does this inspection work?"

"Well, I'm just going to look around, take some notes, and maybe ask a few questions if I need. So if you would kindly sit here while I walk around."

Dean nodded and stayed with Castiel on the couch. One of the first things Zachariah noticed was the concern that Dean visibly showed towards Castiel. He turned up his nose in disgust. He has seen many things in all the years that he was been the owner of his family's company. But none of those things included a human actually caring for an angel. It was weird and disgusting in his opinion.

Zachariah turned around and proceeded to do the inspection, choosing to start off in the kitchen.

When Zachariah was out of sight- more or less- Dean took a look at Castiel's face, trying to see if he was okay or not. He wasn't.

"Hey, Cas. What's wrong?"

Castiel of course didn't respond, he just continued to stare down at the coffee table blankly. He didn't utter a word or even glance at him from the corner of his eye. He just sat there, still and quiet.

"Cas?" Dean did the only thing he believed would work in getting Castiel's attention; he grabbed a hold of the angel's hand that was resting on his knee and squeezed comfortingly. And it worked; Castiel immediately looked down at Dean's hand, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Then he looked up at Dean, and the look on his face just tore through Dean like a sharp knife.

"It's going to be okay, I promise." He squeezed one more time before letting go of his hand. Yet, no matter how many times he say that, Castiel still felt that bit of fear in his gut.

While Castiel and Dean sat in the living room, Zachariah proceeded to go through the kitchen. He opened just about anything that was able to open, being extra intrusive on purpose. And when he was done with that room, he jotted down a few things on the clipboard and moved on down the hall.

He stepped into the bathroom and again, opened anything that he could. The washer and dryer came next. Zachariah jotted down what kind of laundry detergent Dean used and anything else that was used to clean clothes.

After he was done in there, he moved on into Dean's bedroom, the one place that Dean didn't want him to go into. He knew Zachariah was going to go through his things, and that made him all the more angry.

A few minutes later and the older man reappeared in the living room. "It doesn't sleep in that room there with you does it?" He asked.

Dean rolled his eyes and sighed with frustration. If this guy was going to continue to insult Castiel and insult him too in the process, then he was going to find himself with a bloody and broken nose. "No, he doesn't. Cas has his own bed out here in this couch. It folds out.

"Oh! Okay…Well then.." He wrote down a few more things on his clipboard.

"Uhm, if you don't mind me asking, what is it exactly are you writing down?" Dean questioned.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" His response was lined in what sounded like sarcasm.

Dean rolled his eyes once more in annoyance. "What are you writing?"

"Oh! It's none of your business." He stated, smiling that irritating smile of his. "Now, if you don't mind…I'm going to sit down and ask you a few routine questions." He sat down on the couch and turned to face Dean and Castiel.

Dean sighed. "Okay shoot."

"Okay. First question. Are you aware of your financial situation?"

Dean shook his head. "No, not really."

"Okay, well, my company doesn't normally do this for people who literally ran off with one of our merchandise- and mind you, you are the first to have ever done that- we are in fact going to allow you to have a pay as you go plan."

Dean nodded in affirmation. "Okay and how much am I going to have to pay?"

"Oh, roughly about…Say 285 dollars each month."

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" His eyes were widened in disbelief. "And how long am I going to have to pay that?"

"Well, about 5 years. Castiel here roughly costs around 17,400 dollars."

"Oh my God…" Dean ran a hand through his short hair. What on earth did he get himself into? He couldn't believe how much he was going to have to pay for him. He could already feel that extra weight bearing down on his shoulders.

"You know…" Zachariah began. "You do have the option to opt out right now if you do wish."

That got Castiel's attention quick. He quickly looked up at Zachariah then turned towards Dean, needing to know what his response was going to be.

Dean was shaking his head. "No…I can't…There is no way that I can just break a promise like that."

Castiel was conflicted. As much as he was grateful that Dean was willing to pay so much for him, he didn't want to become a heavy burden for him to carry. "Dean…"

"No Cas." Dean shook his head and turned to face the angel. "I'm not going to let you talk me out of this. You are going to stay with me; I don't care what it takes." His eyebrows were creased together and his eyes shown of an intense determination; there was no way Castiel was going to change his mind.

Castiel nodded and averted his gaze, staring down at the floor now.

"Alright then. Now that that's settled…Moving onto the next question. What is the reason or reasons why you want to be Castiel's new owner?"

"Well, I would think that should be fairly obvious. But first off…In my eyes he isn't a slave or a pet and I am not going to be his slave-driver. I bought him because I believe that I am the only one that will treat him right like he deserves. And as much as I don't enjoy having to pay for a living being, I will do it just to ensure his safety."

Zachariah sniggered at Dean's response as he wrote down a few comments. "Hm…Well fair enough I suppose. Everyone has their reasons. Okay next question. What do you want out of having Castiel live with you? What do you expect out of him while living with you?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing I guess."

"Nothing? Really nothing? No Ah…Personal favors? Housekeeping…Cooking? Oh wait, that's right, he can't cook." He chuckled.

"Wait what? Personal favors? What do you mean?" Dean asked, confused.

"You know…Sex. Are you planning on using him for your ah…Physical needs?"

"What? No! Why would you ask that!" Dean was officially flabbergasted. What the hell kind of question was that?

"It's standard." Zachariah simply stated.

Castiel's body went rigid the second Zachariah brought up the topic of sex. His face turned bright red with embarrassment. He didn't particularly enjoy that topic…

"Standard my ass!"

"Oh please, calm down! And why not? I mean, look at him…He knows exactly what we are talking about. And I'll wager that by the redness in his face that he secretly wants it." He sneered.

He then turned towards the angel and creased his eyebrows together, scrutinizing him. "Stand up Castiel." He ordered.

Castiel did as he was told and stood to his feet. He was used to being ordered around, so he didn't hesitate, not one bit.

Zachariah stood up as well and grabbed him by the shoulders, sizing him up.

"What the hell are you doing to him…?"

"I'm going to give you a lesson in angel arousal."

"What? No no no you're not! Just back the fuck away from him." Dean warned, standing side by side with Castiel.

Zachariah shook his head. "Dean Dean Dean…You continue to talk to me like that I will take Castiel away right now."

In an instant, Dean shut his mouth. He was definitely pushing it, and he knew that. But Zachariah was making it very difficult for Dean to stay calm and he had a feeling that the man was doing it almost on purpose…

"Fine…But leave him be. I'll…I'll find out on my own. I don't need you to teach me..Okay?" Dean tried to remain as placid as possible even though it was still very apparent that he wanted to kick some ass.

Zachariah eyed Dean for a few moments then nodded slightly. "Castiel, sit."

Castiel did as he was told and sat back down, the whole time his heart was beating erratically in his chest. He was freaking out inside. Dean will find out about that on his own? What the hell could that have possibly meant? The thought of Dean ever finding out actually frightened him.

Zachariah sighed, feeling slightly irritated. He took down a few more notes before capping his pen. "Alright, well I think that about does it."

"Okay then." Dean followed the balding man towards the door while Castiel remained seated.

"You should get a letter in the mail in about two weeks. It's going to be your first bill which will most likely be due near the end of October."

Dean nodded and held the door open for him. "Okay, thanks."

"Oh, and Dean. You should consider yourself rather lucky that I'm allowing you to retain ownership of your angel there. In cases like this, I would have just flat out said 'no'. But you know what? I like you Dean Winchester. So don't go screwing it up." And without another word, Zachariah finally left.

'_That condescending little prick…'_

**..::Destiel::..**

"Hey Cas, what do you think we should have for dinner?" Dean called out from the kitchen, searching through the cupboards. "We have…hm, crap we don't have much of anything.."

Castiel didn't respond. In fact, he hasn't said much of anything since the inspection was over. It was very unusual and it concerned Dean, but he tried to just ignore it and move on.

"So, I'm thinking maybe we just order some take out and go grocery shopping another day. What do you think Cas?" Dean asked stepping into the living room. Castiel was obviously not paying any attention to what Dean was saying; his eyes were distant. "Cas, you okay?"

The angel looked up, appearing somewhat startled when he actually noticed Dean stepping towards him. "Huh?...Oh, yeah…I'm fine." He blinked a few times and averted his gaze nervously.

"You sure? Because, you have been awfully quiet since Zachariah left." Dean sat down next to Castiel and turned towards him in hopes that he could get his attention. But he just wouldn't.

"Cas…?" Dean pressed.

"I'.Dean." Castiel growled out in frustration, turning to glare daggers at Dean.

Green eyes widened in shock. Never in a million years would he have thought that Castiel would actually be angry with him. And for what? Dean was only looking out for him.

"Oh, well…Alright then." Dean stood up and without another word he left to the bathroom. It was almost time for him to leave for anyways so he thought it best to just shower. Oh boy was he frustrated though. How on earth was he supposed to make sure Castiel was okay if the damned angel just pushed him away like that?

Dean sighed and turned on the shower water and waited for it to get to the right temperature. Maybe he was being a little too pushy, maybe he should have off a little bit. But even so, Dean was still surprised at how aggressive Castiel became. Something wasn't right…

Back in the living room, Castiel remained in the seat that he has been sitting in for a while now. Except this time his legs were drawn up with him on the couch and his arms wrapped tightly around them. He felt absolutely horrible for speaking to Dean like that, it just slipped out and he didn't mean too. He knew he had to apologize. But even as Dean stepped back out to the living room, all clean and ready to go; he couldn't seem to find the words.

Castiel struggled the whole night until was finally time for Dean to head to work.

"Alright, well Cas…I gotta get going now…The kitchen is all yours…" It was all that Dean said just before he reached the door.

This was Castiel's last chance tonight to finally speak; he didn't want to pass this up and have to wait until morning. So, with much difficulty, Castiel finally spoke up; albeit his voice was a little scratchy. "D-Dean? Wait…Please"

Dean turned around, holding the door open. He sighed. "Yes…?"

Castiel stood from his seat and slowly sauntered over the other man with his head hung low.

"What is it Cas?" Dean questioned once the angel was standing in front of him now.

"I…I'm sorry. I apologize for earlier..Please.."

Dean's heart melted at the tone of his voice. Castiel sounded totally lost and unsure of what to do; it was bordering on hurting Dean physically.

"Oh Cas…Look at me."

So he did; and there were tears brimming in the corners of his eyes. When Dean saw the fresh tears, he instantly brought the angel into his arms in a tight hug. He didn't even have to think about it. It surprised Castiel, but he eventually found himself hugging Dean back and finding that he really kind of enjoyed the man's embrace. It felt great to be held like that. So he gripped his fingers into the back of Dean's T-shirt tightly and held him close, not at all wanting to let go.

Dean slowly pulled away to look at Castiel. "I have to go to work okay? I'll be home in a few hours."

Castiel's expression instantly changed after that. He looked desperate, eyes wide and filled with dread. His grip tightened around Dean's back. Castiel shook his head. "No…Dean."

"Cas…C'mon, I have to. You will be fine while I'm gone, you usually are."

He shook his head again frantically. "No, Dean…Please, no after…Just this once." His blue eyes welled up with tears once more; and Dean couldn't handle that look on his face any longer.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Just…Please Dean. I don't want to be alone." He pleaded, his voice cracking and breaking.

Dean knew that he should probably be leaving for work now; they could use all the money they can get being that he now has to pay for Castiel. But he just couldn't leave him like this all alone for most of the night. Besides, angels like Castiel aren't meant to cry like this…

"Alright Cas, I'll stay." Dean lifted the angel's chin and began to wipe away the tear stains from under his eyes with his thumbs. "But just for tonight. Tomorrow will have to work a bit longer though, okay?"

Castiel nodded with understanding. "Okay Dean. Thank you." He gave Dean one of his awkward but grateful smiles and even though his eyes were still a little puffy and red he still looked absolutely adorable.

**..::Destiel::..**

The rest of the night was quiet but rather comfortable; more comfortable than what it was before Dean almost left for work. He had called in, telling Jo that Castiel needed him so he was going to stay home.

Castiel honestly felt guilty for making Dean call in to work like that. He knew that they needed the money, but he couldn't help it. Now that Zachariah knew where they live he feared that he might show up again in the middle of the night, bit this time with backup. He knew that was probably a very irrational thought, but…He didn't want to take a chance.

They ended up ordering Chinese takeout for dinner. And like always, Castiel thought it was amazing. They have been finished with dinner for a couple hours, and now they sat comfortably together on the couch watching a very interesting movie. Dean said it was called _The Fifth Element_ or something like that, but Castiel was enjoying it.

"So…Uhm, Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" Said angel turned his head toward the other man.

"How come you, uhm…Freaked out earlier today? I mean…Did it have anything to do with Zachariah being here?"

Castiel stared down at his folded hands before answering. "Yes…But, I don't want to talk about it." He glanced back over towards Dean. "At least not yet…"

Dean nodded and smiled with understanding. "Of course. It okay. Shall we finish the movie?"

Castiel smiled as well. "Yes."

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean and Castiel decided to go to bed at around 11pm that night. Castiel was slowly nodding off after the movie was over, so before he actually passed out Dean lightly tapped the angel on the knee a few times.

"Well, we should probably get some sleep huh? C'mon, I'll help you with your bed."

Castiel stood to his feet and yawned, stretching out his arms and wings. They proceeded to pull out the bed from inside the couch, tossing the cushins to some other corner of the living room. Once all the blankets and pillows were placed on the mattress all ready to go, Castiel began to undress with Dean's help. They had already built up a nightly routine and Castiel was actually enjoying it.

"Alright Cas…If you need anything, I'm just down the hall."

"I know Dean." Castiel smiled and climbed onto his bed.

Dean smiled back and chuckled lightly as a strange yet pleasant feeling washed over him. Looking at this wonderful angel and his infectious smile before him just made him happy. Simple as that. "Okay, well goodnight Cas."

"Good night Dean."

They shared one last look before Dean left down the hall to his bedroom. Castiel settled down into his bed comfortably and fell into a deep slumberous sleep. But, despite how content and happy he felt when awake, that all seemed to chance as he began to dream.

_Castiel was exhausted; there was no other word to describe just how tired he was at this moment. It's been almost three days without food and he was afraid that it was going to be a lot longer if he didn't pass his next inspection._

_He couldn't understand what exactly he was doing wrong. No matter how many times he went back over the areas that he cleaned it just didn't seem to be good enough. He needed to eat something, anything, he didn't care. Anything to stop this aching feeling in his gut. Hell, he needed to get some sleep too. In the past few days Castiel has only had a few hours of sleep. It wasn't enough._

_Castiel took in a deep breath and swiped his arm across his forehead. Was it just him or did the room suddenly become increasingly hot? He began to feel his body sweat all over and he tightened his grip on the broom he had been holding._

_Oh God…The room started spinning. This wasn't good._

_Unfortunately, though as Castiel tried to control his breathing, everything else just seemed to get worse. His breathing grew intensely labored, and before he knew it he was collapsed on the floor passed out._

_He didn't know how long he was out for, but when he came to the first thing he noticed was a weird, throbbing pain that was from the lower part of his body. It came in constant waves that he just couldn't explain._

_Castiel opened his eyes and when he saw the familiar figure looking above him he let out a surprised gasp. He tried to move away as he felt bubbles of fear well up inside him._

"_A…Alistair…?" Castiel's eyes began to tear up as he realized what his master was doing to him. He struggled to get free but his arms were bound to the headboard._

"_Look at who is finally awake." Alistair panted with a smirk on his face._

"_No…Please…" Pain shot through Castiel from where he was being penetrated rather unmercifully. Never once in his existence has he ever felt anything like this. He knew what sex was but…He didn't think that it was this horrible.._

"_Shut up!" Without warning, Alistair took his right hand and smacked it across Castiel's face, effectively shushing him._

_Tears ran down the angel's face but he remained quiet as Alistair continued to thrust into his virgin body._

"_Mmm…You know how long I have been waiting for this moment right now…" He growled into Castiel's ear, cradling his chin into his hand. "Mmm…Fuck Cas…You're .Tight." He punctuated each word with a particularly hard thrust forward, causing Castiel to cry out in pain once more. He shut his eyes tightly to try and block out everything around him._

_And surprisingly enough, it worked. Everything suddenly became quiet; Castiel could no longer hear the disgusting sexual grunting coming from his master. Everything was silent, almost eerily so._

Castiel opened his eyes and was actually rather shocked when he realized he was lying in Dean's living room. He was laid on his back; the only sound in the room was his labored breathing. He stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm his breathing.

Why?...Why must that man always haunt his dreams? When was it going to end?

Castiel draped his forearm over his eyes, finding that he had been crying in his sleep. He let out a sigh and dropped his arm to his side and allowed himself to just stare up at the ceiling. He wanted to go back to sleep, but he didn't want to risk seeing Alistair again.

He thought back to the dream, the memory. He couldn't believe just how long it has been since experiencing those moments. The moments where Castiel would find himself dragged away from his cleaning duties and locked up in his master's room for days at a time. And during those days he would find himself bound to the bed and taken advantage of by Alistair.

Castiel hated thinking about it…And so that's why he sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. There was no way he was going to be able to go back to sleep. Not after that dream.

He leaned forward on the bed and peered down the hall at Dean's bedroom door. A sudden need to see the man washed over him, but he didn't want to be rude and wake him. Castiel contemplated just going back to sleep out here in the living room, but that didn't sound as appealing as at least seeing Dean once that night.

So, Castiel crawled out of bed and slowly walked down the hall, stopping when he got to Dean's door. He stared at the door handle contemplatively before he finally reached out and grabbed it. He took in a deep breath and turned the nob carefully. Castiel cringed when he heard the door crack, causing Dean's form the shift around on the bed.

Castiel stepped further into the room and pushed the door closed, but regretted it instantly. The creaking was louder this time and succeeded in rousing Dean from his sleep.

"Cas…?" Dean reached for the lamp on his end table and switched it on. The light was dim but it was enough light for Dean to see Castiel standing over by the door in nothing but his pajama pants.

"Something wrong?" Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Uhm…" Castiel hesitated, taking an unsteady step forward. He stared down at the carpet beneath his feet and fiddled around with his fingers. The memories were still fresh in his mind, but he wasn't sure if he should tell Dean or not.

"C'mon Cas, what's wrong..?" Dean pleaded. He was concerned; if Castiel was coming into his room at almost three in the morning, then there had to be something wrong.

"D-Dean…I…I can't sleep."

"You can't sleep?" The angel nodded. "You have a bad dream or something?"

At the mention of 'bad dreams' Castiel turned his head away staring at the window instead. He bit his lip when he felt tears threatening to fall. He didn't want to cry in front of Dean, he felt absolutely pathetic whenever he did and he didn't want Dean to witness that.

It was too late though.

When the first tear slid down his cheek, Castiel stared down at the floor, took in a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yeah…"

He sounded so broken when he spoke; it nearly broke Dean's heart. "Come here Cas." Dean scooted over and lifted the sheet, motioning for the angel to climb into the bed with him.

Castiel was unsure, but he did as he was told and climbed into the bed. And the second he did, Dean put his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Castiel's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting this, a hug from Dean. It sent his heart racing in his chest, it was so loud he feared that the other man could hear it.

"It's okay Cas." Dean made no attempt to let go so Castiel timidly wrapped his arms around him and held on tightly, burring his face into Dean's neck. Even though silent tears were still falling from his eyes, he was calm. Dean's warm embrace and soothing words did just that.

"Dean…I'm…I apologize for waking you…" He had to apologize, he felt horrible for waking him up at this time over a nightmare.

Dean pulled away to look at the angel in the eye. He shook his head. "No, It's fine. Really? I'm always here whenever you need me."

Castiel smiled. "Thank you Dean."

"Anytime." Dean swiped a finger across his cheek and under his eye, wiping away the tears. "Now, what do you say we get some sleep…You can stay in here for tonight."

The angel smiled once more. Dean covered him and Castiel both up with the blanket. Once of his wings hung out from under the covers and draped lightly over them both. Dean allowed Castiel to lay curled up against his side, his arm lightly wrapped around the angel's shoulder.

It was quiet in the bedroom then. Castiel had closed his eyes already and allowed himself to drift off to sleep no that Dean was with him. Dean on the other hand continued to stare up at the ceiling for a while. His mind was racing. Things were just so different now. Dean never did consider him the type to cuddle with someone, but with Castiel he began to rethink some things a bit.

The angel just seemed to _belong_ there, right next to him.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**He smirked and finished off his beer before taking his leave. He was quite curious about this angel, and so tomorrow seemed like a great day to finally meet Dean's new companion.**_

**A/N: So! How about that preview huh? Lol well..please Review! I love reading them! I must go now…it's like 1:30am here and I am tired as hell lol.**


	11. I See Something You Dont See

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you can't handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello again guys! :D it's been a while since I last posted. At least that's what it feels like to me lol I would really like to thank all of you wonderful readers of mine for the constant support and feedback on this WIP fic :D i also wanna give a special thanks to my new beta reader; shiouri-akatsumari13 (her DA account) YOU ARE AMAZING! Much loves and free internet cookies shall come your way for helping me edit this short little chapter XD**

**DON'T FORGET TO READ THE PREVIEW!**

Chapter 11: I See Something You Don't See

There was a very peculiar scent that suddenly overcame Dean's senses that following morning. He didn't know what it was or where it came from, but it certainly smelled heavenly. The next thing Dean noticed as he slowly came back to wakefulness was the warm body that lay in his arms. His eyebrows creased together in confusion, wondering just who that warm body belonged to.

Dean opened his eyes and allowed them a few seconds to adjust to the light before realizing that his nose was buried in a headful of black hair. He lifted his head to investigate further and saw a black wing draped over him and the body in his arms.

'_What…What is Castiel doing here…Oh God..'_ Dean's heart sped up in his chest as he wondered what possibly reason could there be that had Castiel sleeping in his bed with him. He shifted around a little and noticed how their legs were entwined together. That's when Dean began to freak out. _' Oh God…Please tell me we didn't…'_

But thankfully the real memories from last night came back to him and he instantly calmed down. Dean listened carefully to Castiel's gentle breathing and smiled to himself. The angel just seemed too relaxed and calm in his arms, Dean just didn't have the heart to rouse him from his sleep. So Dean just lay there, letting Castiel sleep.

Though, it wasn't long before Castiel began to stir in his arms. First Dean noticed Castiel's legs moving underneath the covers, subconsciously rubbing up against Dean's legs- which those small movements sent weird shocks of pleasure throughout his body.- Dean then noticed the hand that he hadn't realized was there in the first place tighten its grip on his bare hip. More similar shocks of pleasure rushed through his body and he had to will himself and his physical body to remain calm which posed to be a rather difficult task.

His face reddened when he heard Castiel groan tiredly in his sleep. The angel continued to stir, slowly waking up. But then he stopped and lifted his head to look at Dean in the eyes. In an instant, Castiel panicked when he made eye contact with Dean. He pushed himself away from him with fear in his eyes. It was almost as if he was seeing a completely differently person that wasn't Dean.

"Whoa!...Hey, hey Cas it's okay. It's just me." Dean carefully placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder in hopes to reassure him. Yet he still gazed on with fear.

"It's me, Dean. Don't worry…Ah, nothing happened. You came in saying you couldn't sleep…So I let you sleep in here…With me." Dean explained.

Castiel seemed to visibly relax after Dean explained what had happened; which was a good sign. But now they just laid there, gazing at each other in silence. They knew that they should probably just pull away and get out of bed, but they just couldn't.

Dean glanced down at Castiel's slightly chapped lips, suddenly finding them to be rather inviting. But before he could do anything about it, his cell phone went off on the end table behind him. And so unfortunately he had to pull away and answer it –which was actually probably a good thing considering the circumstance.-

As Dean turned away, Castiel let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding in. He watched as he spoke to the person on the other line. He couldn't fully comprehend what exactly they were talking about because his mind was so cluttered with his very loud thoughts. _' Was Dean seriously about to...  
>Was he going to…' <em>He couldn't even bring himself to say it in his own mind. It's what it looked like though, but there wasn't any way to know for sure.

"Alright man, yup. We will see you in a few hours then. Okay bye."

"Who was that?" Castiel asked as soon as Dean hung up the phone.

"That was your brother; Gabriel. He is going to come over for the day."

Castiel sat up when he heard that. "Really?"

"Yep. It's his day off so he thought he'd come by to see you." Dean smiled and so did Castiel. He couldn't be any more grateful that his brother was still alive and well.

**..::Destiel::..**

Before Gabriel came over that afternoon, Dean and Castiel spent the morning cleaning up the place. They didn't speak too much, Castiel was still very much freaking out on the inside. The look on Dean's face when he glanced down at his lips; He almost looked hungry. In a sense it frightened him, and yet excited him all at the same time. It was the strangest thing. Half of Castiel was glad that Dean didn't come any closer, but then the other half was extremely curious to know what it felt like.

It was around 2pm when Gabriel finally showed up. He greeted Dean first but instantly gravitated towards Castiel and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey Cassie! How are ya?"

"I'm great, thanks Gabriel." Castiel smiled at his brother's over animated self.

Dean closed the door behind Gabriel, after he stepped inside. "So what's up Gabe? How's work?" He asked as he went into the kitchen to grab a few beers from the fridge.

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes at the question. "I'm about ready to just quit. My boss is an asshole."

"Really?" Dean came out and handed both Castiel and Gabriel each their beer.

Gabriel nodded, opening his beer and taking a drink. "Yeah. When you work with pizza for two years you start to get really tired of it."

"Well shit, maybe I should get you working over at the Roadhouse with me instead." Dean took a seat next to Castiel- subconsciously sitting close enough for his thigh to gently brush up against his.- Castiel noticed it though and when he did so, his hands suddenly felt clammy and his heartbeat quickened.

Gabriel's eyes widened at hearing Dean's very generous offer.

Dean smiled. "Yeah sure, I could probably squeeze you in there somehow. Just don't quit yet, not until we get the ball rolling."

"Awesome! Thanks Dean."

"Not a problem." Dean smiled taking a swig of his beer then turning the television on.

For the next few hours they all just conversed with one another while the television played in the background. Gabriel was his usual self and cracked jokes about whatever happened to be playing. Dean played along with it and Castiel stayed quiet most of the time.

He was still very much aware of how Dean's leg would accidently rub up against his own. He was also aware of the looks that Dean would give him. How he would just glance at him from the corner of his eye or how he would full on turn his head towards Castiel and smile. Whatever Dean did it seemed to have set Castiel's heart beating rapidly.

It was about 5:15 that evening that Dean suddenly remembered that he had to be at work in an hour. What was with him lately and almost forgetting that he has to work all the time?

"Oh crap! I almost forgot again!" Dean announced jumping out of his seat. Castiel looked up at him, getting a weird feeling of de-ja-vu. The angel smiled.

"What?" Gabriel asked.

"I have to be at work in an hour. You're off tomorrow right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well, why not stay over and keep Castiel company? I was also thinking that tomorrow night you, me, Castiel and Sammy head to the Roadhouse for a couple of rounds." Dean quickly suggested.

Gabriel seemed to be all for the plan; if his excitement was anything to go by. "Yeah sure! It would be awesome! Yeah get Sam in on it; I haven't seen that kid in forever."

Castiel on the other hand, wasn't too sure about the idea. Sure, he knew it was probably good to get out of the house and everything, but he was very cautious about bars. He was aware of the things that could happen at a bar and he just didn't want to find himself in the middle of all that- if such an event were to occur.-

"What about you Cas? What do you say?" Dean asked.

"Oh, uhm…Yeah. I don't mind." Castiel smiled that awkward smile of his.

"Alright awesome!" Dean turned to glance at the clock for a quick second. "I should probably get going now." He grabbed his coat and his keys and headed towards the door; Castiel suddenly finding the need to follow him.

Dean turned around to see Castiel standing just a few mere inches away from him. He jumped a little taking a step back. "You okay Cas?"

"Uhm…" The angel didn't really know what he was asking for; most likely reassurance but he just didn't know how to voice that.

Though, miraculously, Dean knew exactly what he wanted. Dean smiled. "It will be okay Cas, Gabriel is going to be here with you for the night. He will keep you busy. Which reminds me…" Dean called out to Gabriel- who was quietly observing from the couch- about making sure to either cook up some food or just to order out.

"Alright, got it Dean-o!"

"Okay…" Dean turned to look back to Castiel and placed a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder. "I'm not sure exactly when I will be done tonight, but I will call on my breaks, okay?"

Castiel nodded his head. "Okay Dean. I'll uh, I'll wait here then."

Dean smiled at the same time Castiel did. "Okay, see you later Cas. See ya Gabe!"

"See ya!"

"Bye Dean." Castiel barely whispered as he maintained eye contact.

"Bye Cas." Dean slowly let his hand fall back down to his side before heading out the door. Castiel watched as his owner climbed into the driver's seat of his precious Impala and waited until he was finally out of sight before coming back inside of the apartment. The angel was missing him already.

At least he wasn't going to be alone tonight.

**..::Destiel::..**

Gabriel hadn't really expected too much when he decided to go over to Dean's – aside from seeing his brother and just handing out of course.- What really surprised him was just how different the atmosphere felt in the apartment, the atmosphere between Castiel and Dean.

There was something going on between those two, Gabriel could see it. He couldn't really in point it, but going by the quick embarrassed little glances he had seen he figured that something must have happened recently. Gabriel was curious, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on Cassie?" Gabriel questioned once Castiel stepped back into the living room. The question seemed to have caught him off guard because he stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Gabriel.

Castiel lifted his head a little. "What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon Cas." Gabriel chuckled lightly, sitting forward in his seat. "Don't tell me you can't see what I see here."

Castiel still appeared rather confused, his eyebrows creasing together slightly. He smiled unconvincingly. "I don't understand."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You and Dean. I see what's going on. The looks, the caution the both of you take when you sit next to each other. Did something happen between you two recently?" He watched closely to his brother's reaction, noticing how his cheeks turned a shade of pink as he took a few seconds to think about it.

"I…" Castiel hesitated, clearly thinking back to a particular memory and debating whether or not to voice it. "…Nothing happened."

Gabriel just laughed. He knew damn well that his baby brother was lying. "Oh please little brother, since I escaped from those freaks I have seen a lot of things and 'this' here, that you and Dean are doing is very clear, unmistakable."

The redness in Castiel's cheeks only seemed to intensify as he went to sit down. "But, Gabe…Nothing is going on."

Gabriel chuckled some more and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Oh Cassie, you will figure it out soon enough." He stood up from his seat and began pacing around in front of the entertainment center. "Say, why don't we play a few games to pass the time?"

**..::Destiel::..**

He watched Dean silently from the other end of the bar, taking occasional sips from his beer complacently. Dean intrigued him, always has since he first started coming to this bar – which was quite a few months ago. - Upon arriving, he would spend a good hour or so just observing the man before going up there to chat with him.

In fact, he has spent so much time in the past few months observing him that he can tell what kind of mood he is in just by looking at him. And to confirm his suspicions, that's usually when he would go up and talk to him.

He knew he got under Dean's skin and irritated him. But he didn't care; again, Dean intrigued him and there was no way he was going to stop until he got what he wanted. But in the midst of his planning, something peculiar happened.

Dean Winchester, - the man solely against the purchasing of angels and demons – bought himself a slice of Angel Food Cake.

It was fairly simple to pinpoint when it happened because that's when Dean seemed to change. He seemed to smile a lot more, even to himself as he was thinking about something,

When observing – as he so often did – he would happen to catch little snippets of Dean's conversations with Jo and the rest of the bar staff. The man always heard about just how amazing this angel was, how much he seemed to have brightened Dean's day. Jo would often joke around behind his back to Ash and say how she believes that Dean is in love with his angel. That rumor spread throughout the rest of the staff like wild fire.

'_In love with an angel? How absolutely disgusting…'_ Though, surprisingly it never seemed to have reached Dean because it was never brought up around him.

In all of the banter the man has caught, he hasn't managed to catch what the angel's name is – but thankfully he did catch the conversation Dean had with Jo. Tomorrow was a Saturday, and it was Dean's day off. But he was planning on bringing the angel, his brother Sam and another friend to the Roadhouse for a few drinks.

He smirked and finished off his beer before taking his leave. He was quite curious about this angel, and so, tomorrow seemed like a great day to finally meet Dean's new companion.

_**PREVIEW! **_

_**Castiel's entire body froze. He couldn't believe it, he knew that voice, there was no way that he could have forgotten it. He didn't want to believe that it was him, that it was the man who tortured him for 30 years.**_

"_**What the hell are you doing here Alistair?"**_

_**Oh God…This was getting worse by the second. Dean knew Alistair? How was this possible?**_

**A/N: Don't forget to RnR! :D**


	12. Confrontation

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you can't handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: Hello again guys! How are you all doing? Thanks to my amazing beta this chapter got finished a lot sooner than what it would have. I LUVS YUU! :D I hope you are all ready for it lol I'm sure you will all love it! Anyways, get to reading and don't forget to RnR! Much **

Chapter 12: Confrontation

The next morning - Saturday - arrived quickly. Dean and Gabriel were awake early and they decided to let Castiel sleep in a little bit since Gabriel had kept him up playing video games all night. When Castiel woke up, the three got ready and headed to a nearby diner for a late breakfast.

It was probably Castiel's first time sitting in a restaurant, if his utter confusion was anything to go by. There were so many things to choose from, but he didn't know what he wanted. Hell, he didn't really know what half of the items _were_. But, thankfully - with Dean's help -Castiel finally settled on some kind of breakfast wrap and a glass of orange juice.

It was a really pleasant morning: eating breakfast with his brother and Dean; and, quite frankly, right now, things felt pretty amazing.

After breakfast, Dean decided that now was probably a great time to get some grocery shopping done before Sam stopped by the apartment. This was also the first time that Castiel had stepped foot into a grocery store. Sure he has seen them on television shows, but it was so much different when you experienced it first-hand. People may have stared strangely at the trio, but Castiel didn't care one bit, he was too busy gazing in awe at all the food. It was a shame that most angels and demons weren't allowed this kind of luxury.

They ended up taking longer in the store than they expected, so they didn't get back to the apartment until almost 3pm. Gabriel helped Dean put the food away while Castiel straightened up the living room.

All three sat down and relaxed on the sofa, watching television; Sam arriving shortly after.

"Hey, Sammy! Long time no see huh?"

"Hey, Gabe." Sam chuckled lightly as he stepped into the apartment. "It has been a while huh? What have you been up to?"

"Not much, just the same old crap. But hey, tonight should be fun!"

Sam nodded his head in agreement.

Castiel was actually rather nervous about going to the bar that night. Since the idea had been presented last night, he had been debating whether or not to just stay home and await Dean's return. But then again, he didn't particularly want to stay home alone for the rest of the night. The angel just didn't want anything bad to happen, and bad things were known to happen at bars.

It wasn't until around six-thirty when they finally left; Gabriel taking his car while Sam rode shotgun in the Impala, Castiel sitting in the back. Dean knew Castiel was nervous about going, but he also knew things would be okay. There wasn't anything the angel needed to worry about; as long as he stayed by Dean's side, everything would be okay.

They arrived at the bar a little after 7pm. The parking lot was a bit packed, so that meant it was going to be crowded inside. The anxiety Castiel had already been experiencing heightened once Dean parked the Impala and shut it off. His heartbeat sped up and he tried to calm himself down by getting a handle on his rapid breathing.

"Dean…"

Dean turned around in his seat – Sam already gone from the car – and looked at Castiel. "What's up?"

"I, uh…Maybe I should have stayed home..."

Dean smiled encouragingly. "Nah, I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun. Don't worry; I'll stay with you the entire time. Promise."

Castiel smiled but suddenly jumped along with Dean when there was a loud knock on Dean's window. It was Gabriel.

"Hey! You two gonna continue making out in there, or can we head inside?"

Both Dean and Castiel blushed, their faces heating up at the comment. Sam was heard on the other side of the car, laughing obnoxiously. Dean rolled his eyes and made a mental note to beat them later.

"C'mon, Cas."

The pair climbed out of the car and - once they regrouped with Sam and Gabriel - they headed on inside.

It was crowded inside the bar; just as expected. Castiel stuck close to Dean while Sam and Gabriel brought up the rear. Dean's eyes scanned through the crowd of people looking for Jo, and when he found her, he waved her over.

"Hey, Dean." She smiled happily. "I'm still surprised that you wanted to come here to have a few drinks instead of going somewhere else. I mean… you do work here five days a week."

"Nah, it's cool. Besides, I have someone for you to meet."

And just as Dean mentioned that, Jo shifted her eyes to the angel standing behind him. Her eyes widened and she nearly let out a gasp. This angel was absolutely stunning! His eyes were a gorgeous, piercing blue and his wings a shiny black: truly beautiful.

"Jo, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is Jo; a friend of mine that I work with."

Jo beamed up at the angel. "It's so great to finally meet you, Castiel. Dean has told me all about you." She turned to Dean and quietly whispered to him. "Though you failed to tell me just how damn attractive he is…"

Dean rolled his eyes with a slight smile, ignoring the comment shortly after.

"It's nice to meet you too." Castiel smiled, though he couldn't help but wonder what all Dean had told her…

"So, is it just you two?" The blonde suddenly questioned.

"Huh? Oh no, we have two others with us."

"Where are they?"

Dean seemed thoroughly confused, so he turned around to see that Gabriel and Sam were gone. "Hm... They must have found a table."

"Okay… Well if you need anything, you know where to get me." She said with a smile and turned to make her leave.

"Alright, Cas, let's go see if we can find them."

"Okay."

**..::Destiel::..**

It didn't take too long to find Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel had in fact called them over to a round table in the back and they just had to work their way through the crowd of people to get there.

They had already gotten a few rounds going in the span of about an hour. Gabriel and Dean were already feeling the effects of the alcohol, whereas Sam took his time, since he wanted to be sure that they would be able to have - at least, one - designated driver by the end of the night. Castiel, on the other hand, was downing shots like crazy and he barely felt a thing. The other three stared at him in amazement, successfully confusing the angel.

"How the hell are you doing that, Cassie?" Gabriel questioned.

"Uhm… Doing what?" He glanced between all three men, eyes wide and completely baffled.

"He means, how do you consume so much alcohol, and yet not feel anything." Dean explained before taking a sip from his beer.

Castiel turned to Dean, still confused. "What am I supposed to feel…?"

That got an excited reaction out of the three men, each howling with laughter. "That's okay, Cas. It's probably a good thing that you can hold your liquor well." Dean chuckled and wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders.

The laughter slowly died down and Dean removed his arm from the angel's shoulders. He took another swig from his beer, occasionally looking out through the rest of the bar. There so many people here and there were even some people who brought along their angel or demon companion. Dean continued to look and spotted a group of very attractive women standing over by the bar counter.

Now, in the past, Dean would have already gotten up from his seat and headed right on over to the girl, or girls, in hopes that he might get laid that night. But tonight... tonight was completely different. He didn't at all have the desire to speak to any of them. It was strange.

"So, Dean, you trying to hook up with a girl tonight?" Gabriel suddenly asked, as if he knew exactly what his friend had been thinking about.

Dean turned away from the crowd. "What…? Nah… Nope, not tonight." He took another sip of his now, almost empty, beer.

Sam was shocked to hear his brother's response. "Really, Dean? That's… new." It actually kind of worried Sam. Usually Dean would be chomping at the bit to take some girl home by now. "Why not?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I just don't feel like it tonight."

And he really didn't. One part of him just genuinely didn't feel up to the challenge while the other part of him didn't think it would be fair to Castiel. It just wouldn't feel right bringing home some random girl and screwing her while the angel sat alone in the living room.

"Oh, well if you're not going to, then I think I might." Gabriel grinned and climbed out of his seat. "Excuse me, little bro."

Castiel watched as his brother sauntered over to a small group of women, exuding all the confidence in the world. He felt relief knowing that Dean had no desire to bring home a girl, but he also felt guilty for feeling that way. It was Dean's home and Dean called all the shots, Castiel had no right to feel the way that he did but he couldn't help it.

Castiel glanced up at Dean, making eye contact with the other man. Dean smiled and tipped his beer at him before taking another swig. A warm feeling filled the angels gut and he turned away, trying to hide the sudden blush that crept up his neck. Dean had the strangest effect on him…

**..::Destiel::..**

About twenty minutes had passed and Gabriel was back at the table, joking around with the other three men. He gloated about the phone number he got from the gorgeous brunet from across the bar. Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled.

They continued on like before, drinking shot after shot. Dean was starting to feel just a little bit tipsier. Gabriel was drunk and two seconds from jumping on top of their table and dancing. Sam was still pretty much sober; laughing at Gabriel's behavior. And, surprisingly enough, Castiel was starting to open up a little bit; actually more like 'tried to'. No one understood most of his jokes. "…It's funnier in Enochian." Castiel would always say.

At one point, though, during the night, as Castiel and the other men were laughing at something Gabriel had said – which was quickly forgotten – when they were suddenly interrupted by a very nasally voice.

"My, my, what a pleasant surprise to find my favorite bartender here."

Castiel's entire body froze. He couldn't believe it. He knew that voice, and there was no way that he could have forgotten it. He didn't want to believe that it was him; that it was the man who tortured him for thirty years.

"What the hell are you doing here, Alistair?"

Oh God… This was getting worse by the second. Dean knew Alistair? How was this even possible?

Castiel's heart pounded in his chest and he sank lower in his seat, not daring to look at the wretched man, in fear that he might be recognized. He felt Sam and Gabriel's eyes on him, clearly baffled, and wondering what was wrong.

Dean's question had gone unanswered; more like completely ignored. That's when Castiel felt another pair of eyes focus on him; cold, dark eyes scrutinizing him.

"Oh my! What an even more pleasant surprise. Is that really you, Castiel; My Little Angel?"

Castiel cringed in fear at the old nickname. Cas couldn't turn to face him, he just couldn't. He didn't want to look into the eyes of the man who broke him.

"I am quite surprised to see you here… Alive."

Fresh tears stung in the corners of his eyes as he chanced a glance at Dean. "Dean…" He rasped out, his voice full of desperation and fear. Not once since living with Dean did he ever think he would see his old Master again. And what made it worse was that he knew Dean, probably even before he ever met him. The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Alistair chuckled in amusement. "And just what the hell are you wearing? What are you, some kind of _Holy Tax Accountant?_" He mocked, making the quotation signs with his fingers.

Dean's blood began to boil as he began piecing things together: Alistair's presence striking fear into Castiel, Castiel's own desperation as he said Dean's name. Dean could just tell by the look in those terrified eyes that Castiel somehow knew this man. Dean needed answers… and he needed them right now.

"Alright, just what the hell are you doing here?" Dean demanded, nearly slamming his hand down onto the table and glaring up at the older man.

"Oh, I just came by to see you, Dean." He sneered. "I heard you were going to be here, along with your new angel companion. And, boy, what a surprise! Who would have thought it would be little Castiel here."

Alistair placed his hand firmly on Castiel's shoulder and squeezed. That small touch alone triggered so many memories he had tried so hard to repress. It was like a wall, a dam that had just been broken just by this small piece of contact.

He began to play with the tufts of Castiel's black hair behind his ear. "You know, Castiel and I go way back. Isn't that right, My Little Angel?" He sneered and leaned down to whisper into the angel's ear. "So, tell me slave, has your owner fucked you yet?"

Castiel cringed and shut his eyes tight. Silent tears slid down his cheeks and that was the last straw. Dean rose quickly to his feet and, with rage clouding his vision; he grabbed Alistair by his shirt and shoved him hard away from Castiel. Some of the other patrons, startled by the sudden action, turned to see what was going on.

Dean stood there in front of Castiel, hands balled into fists. He was more than willing to physically fight this bastard if the situation called for it.

"Whoa...! Hey, calm down. I was just having a little fun." Alistair grinned, regaining his balance.

Sam got to his feet and stood next to his brother, also clearly pissed, while Gabriel stayed with Castiel to try and keep him calm even though every fiber in his being also wanted to knock Alistair the fuck out.

"Get the fuck out of here, Alistair." Dean growled.

His threats didn't seem to scare him though as he stepped close to Dean. "Oh, come on, Dean. You can't tell me that that tight little ass of his doesn't tempt you… Or how about those beautiful cock sucking lips of his...?"

That's when Dean lost it. He balled his right hand up into a tight fist and swung it into Alistair's jaw. Alistair stumbled backwards from the blow and ended up losing his balance again, resulting in him tumbling over onto someone's table.

The patrons at the table were pissed, but that didn't deter the bleeding man from charging after Dean. Fists were flying and punches were being thrown everywhere. Many of the customers stood from their tables and watched the fight, cheering them on; quite obviously entertained.

Sam tried his best to pry Dean and Alistair apart, but any time he would grab a hold of his brother he would be shoved away. "Dean! Come on, stop! We have to leave before they call the police!"

The younger Winchester managed to grab a hold of Dean and twisted him around so he could look him in the eye. "Believe me, Dean; you don't want to stick around here for that long. For Cas's sake."

Sam was right. He was always right, whether Dean believed him or not. This was Castiel, the angel whom he cared so much for. He glanced over his brother's shoulder and looked at Castiel. He was broken, hunched over, his body trembling. He had to get him out of here.

Dean nodded, calming down. With one last glance at the bloodied Alistair, he went over to Castiel and Gabriel. "We are leaving. C'mon."

Castiel looked up, eyes locking with Dean's. His face was stained with tears. "D-Dean..."

Dean gave a half-hearted smile. "C'mon, Cas, we're going home." He held his hand out for the angel and Castiel took it, shakily standing up to his feet.

They headed towards the entrance but stopped when they heard Alistair's mocking laugh. "Consider yourself lucky, Winchester."

Castiel chanced a look back but it was the worst mistake he'd made all night. The look on that man's face was that of pure evil. A look that had always haunted him in the past. Alistair locked eyes with the angel. "You better watch yourself, Pretty Angel, because I'm coming for you."

**..::Destiel::..**

"_You better watch yourself, Pretty Angel, because I'm coming for you.."_ Those words replayed themselves over and over in his mind. They were haunting. So much so that he couldn't even concentrate on anything Dean was trying to say to him from the driver's seat - Gabriel having hitched a ride with Sam, who was driving close behind. - Hell, he didn't even fully realize that they were headed home until he stepped foot into the apartment and all the pleasantly familiar scents hit him all at once. And the first thought that came to his mind was Dean.

Castiel's eyes widened in a slight panic. "Dean… _Dean...!"_ Cas's hands reached out in a desperate need to be near him, to feel his presence. It was almost as if he was blind, even though he could see what was in front of him.

"Cas?" Dean rushed in front of the angel and grabbed onto his shoulders, looking him directly in the eyes. "Hey, Cas, look at me. You're okay, you're safe. It's just me, Sam, and your brother."

Sam and Gabriel exchanged glances as they watched and observed how gentle Dean was being with the frightened angel. It was a strange thing for them both to witness, as neither had ever seen this side of him.

Castiel began to calm down a little as Dean reassured him. He looked around and saw Gabriel and Sam, both clearly worried and unsure of what to do. He turned back to Dean, looking him directly in the eyes. He didn't speak, in fact no one did. It was dead silent.

"Uhm… Hey guys?" Dean began, tearing his gaze away from the angel and focusing on Sam and Gabriel. "Maybe you guys should just hit the road? I'll take care of Castiel here."

Both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no, that's probably a good idea." Sam said awkwardly.

"Yeah." Gabriel nodded. "But don't forget to let me know how my brother is doing later."

Dean nodded. "No problem."

"Yup. See ya, Dean." Both Sam and Gabriel waved good bye as they headed towards the door.

"Bye, guys." And with that, the pair left, closing the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Castiel began to panic once more. His breathing quickened and his legs began to shake. He gripped tightly onto Dean's arms for leverage, startling Dean. "Cas?"

Castiel wasn't the only one panicking here, Dean was now too. He had never in his life been put into a situation like this. He had no idea what to do to calm the poor angel down.

Things only seemed to progress though. Castiel's grip tightened on Dean's arms, his whole body along with his wings shook with fear. Tears welled up in his eyes and quickly spilled down his cheeks. Everything seemed to be coming back to him; all the memories he experienced. All the horrible, tormenting things he had gone through on multiple occasions. Dean had no idea…

"Cas… Cas! C'mon, man…" He kept a hold of the angel and sat down on the couch. "Cas, look at me." Dean pleaded.

Castiel did look at him then and his face was stained with tears. _'Oh God, Cas…'_ The look on his face was just so broken, so lost it almost made Dean want to cry himself. Whatever that man – Alistair – did to hurt his angel deserved death.

"Look, Cas…" Dean's voice was shaky as he placed his hand comfortingly on the back of the angel's neck, gently massaging his fingers into the skin there. "I'm here okay...? Everything is going to be okay."

Castiel sniffled, breaking eye contact and looking down toward the floor. "But Dean… It's not."

"Yes, it is. I promise." His voice was a bit more stern this time, but it didn't seem to work.

Castiel shook his head as another wave of fear filled his gut and more tears spilled from his eyes. "No… He's coming for me… Alistair is coming for me… _Dean..?"_

Castiel sobbed and that's when Dean lost it. He couldn't take seeing Castiel in pain anymore. He had to do something fast to calm him down, so he quickly brought the angel into a tight embrace. And it worked, because Castiel was rendered speechless.

"It's going to be alright… I promise." Dean's arms tightened around him and Castiel soon found himself wrapping his arms around Dean, gripping his fingers tightly into the back of his shirt.

They sat like that for a few minutes longer until Dean was positive Castiel had calmed down. He pulled away and looked Castiel in the eyes. He gave an encouraging smile and wiped away the tears from his cheeks. The notion caused Castiel's heart to skip a beat.

"Why don't we get some sleep, okay? C'mon, you can some sleep in my room with me tonight."

Castiel nodded, suddenly realizing just how tired he was. He was happy that he didn't have to sleep alone tonight. Dean stood and helped the angel to his feet before they made their way into Dean's bedroom.

Without question, Dean began to help Castiel out of his clothing and into something more comfortable to sleep in. And once that was done, Dean dressed down into pajamas and climbed into the bed, Castiel following his example.

Dean turned onto his side facing the angel. Castiel's face was blank, emotionless. So many thoughts raced through his mind and he couldn't seem to organize any of them. He glanced up and looked at Dean, as he noticed him reaching out and swiping his thumb across his cheek.

"What's wrong, Cas?" Dean asked, clearly concerned.

Castiel shut his eyes tightly and took in a deep breath, trying to hold back all the emotions that were threatening to burst forth. He opened his eyes, his vision cloudy due to the fresh tears that filled his eyes once more. "D-Dean…" His voice was shaky.

"Yes?"

"D-Dean…" He averted his gaze as those tears fell relentlessly down his face.

"Hey… What's wrong?" Dean scooted closer to the angel and gathered him up in his arms. He moved his head back and looked Castiel in the eye.

"Dean… P-please... don't throw me away." He sobbed.

"Oh, Cas…" Dean brought him into his arms and held him tightly. "You know I could never do that. I promised that I would be here for you and keep you safe." He pulled back a little and wiped the tears on his face once more. Dean gave a reassuring smile.

"You're amazing, Castiel… Absolutely amazing. I don't know why anyone would want to give you away." Dean pulled him into another tight hug. "You're going to stay here with me. I promise."

Castiel smiled into Dean's chest as he felt a warm and bubbly sensation build in his chest. "Thank you, Dean." He lifted his head slowly, looking Dean in the eyes. They were so much closer now, their breaths mingling together between them. They gazed at one another for what seemed like an eternity, neither one making any sort of attempt to back away.

At one point, Dean finally broke eye contact and gazed down at the angel's lips. Castiel watched as Dean gently wet his lips with the tip of his tongue, the action sending Castiel's brain into overdrive. His heartbeat quickened and he couldn't help but copy the action before leaning in at the same time as Dean did.

Now, neither angel nor human were positive as to how much the alcohol they had previously consumed affected what they did next. They couldn't find it in themselves to care. When their lips touched for the first time, nothing else seemed to matter. What mattered, was the here and no; this very moment where everything seemed to just fit perfectly into place.

The kiss was soft, yet intense, fiery, yet sweet. It was at this moment where Dean finally let himself go. The side of him that encouraged the one night stands with countless unknown women. The side of him that was honestly afraid to allow himself to love anyone other than his family. The pride that he held onto so tightly, for so long: gone. And there wasn't an inch of him that cared.

Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's a bit more as he caressed the back of his neck. His whole body began to tingle with odd sensations as he felt the angel press back. He smiled into the kiss just before pulling away and resting his forehead against Castiel's. Dean knew he had fallen; and he fell hard.

Dean smiled and pulled back, noticing how Castiel's face remained flushed as his blue eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Dean…" Castiel blushed.

Dean chuckled a little and gently kissed the angel's forehead. "It's alright Cas, I'm here."

"Thank you, Dean." Castiel said softly before scooting closer to Dean and burying his face into his neck, inhaling his natural scent when doing so. He closed his eyes and smiled into Dean's chest as he felt strong arms wrap tightly around him.

They didn't speak another word to each other that night as they were happy to simply lay there in one another's arms until they fell asleep.

_**PREVIEW!**_

_**She knew things were different once Dean started talking about Castiel all the time. How Dean seemed to have changed since taking him in, how she knew that Dean thought about the angel constantly just by the look on his face. It was so weird though. Who would have thought with his track record with women that Dean would somehow fall in love with an angel. It warmed Ellen's heart knowing he had finally found that missing piece.**_

**A/N: :D so what did you all think? Please tell me! I love the feedback! LUVS!**


	13. Angels Arent Meant to Cry

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of characters that will be portrayed in this fic, especially Castiel

**Full Summary: Everything he ever believed in changed at the drop of a hat when he saw the angel being dragged out of his cage against his will by the guards. Something in his gut pulled and twisted, telling him to act on instinct. In all of his life, Dean Winchester never expected that he would be one to save an angel from certain death. An angel who Dean finds out is rebellious and hateful, yet terrified and emotionally damaged on the inside.**

**Rating: M AU, Slash, Dean/Cas wing!kink**

**Warning! This fic shall be rated M for mature audiences only. If you cant handle reading homosexual relations between a human and an angel then you better turn away now and find something else to read. There will be plenty of strong language, violence and adult situations involving guy-on-angel smex, lol**

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I'm back! I'm super sorry for not updating in such a long time. A lot of things have happened since the last time I updated. School started, tumblr distracted me….The freakin Avengers happened and everything became Loki for months on end. But, finally, after watching the season premiere of SPN season 8 all the Destiel feels attacked me. Lol So yeah, here I am, posting again for all of you to read! ENJOY!**

Chapter 13: Angels Aren't Meant to Cry

Dean never expected the actions he made that Saturday night would make things seem very awkward for the next few days. It was strange just how different everything became in the following days. Castiel would shy away from Dean whenever he would come near. He would turn his head away or duck his head down in attempts to hide the blush on his face. And yet, when Dean wasn't looking he could feel the angel's eyes on him.

Dean thought back to the kiss they shared that night constantly; he would even catch himself touching his fingers to his lips while he showered or whenever he was alone in general. He frequently wondered what it would be like to kiss those lips once more but he would immediately stop himself and tells him that it was just the alcohol and the alcohol only that caused that kiss.

The following nights after Saturday weren't the most enjoyable. Dean would find himself lying awake at night, staring up at the ceiling and waiting for what seemed like forever to see if Castiel would choose to walk in. Hell, he would even stay very still and very quiet and focus on any sort of movement coming from out in the living room. Many times Dean swore he heard footsteps nearing his bedroom door, but deep down he knew that his mind was only playing tricks on him.

Dean would eventually give in to the heaviness of his eyes and fall asleep. But, it didn't last long. About every night at some point, dean would be jolted awake by painful screaming and sobbing coming from the living room.

The first night it happened was on Monday night. It came on so suddenly it literally scared Dean awake and he jumped to his feet faster than he thought possible. He feared for Castiel, feared that he was seriously hurt.

"_Cas!? Cas..!" Dean rushed into the living room, fear building in his gut. When he reached the living room he saw Castiel writhing in pain on his bed. His whole body was curling in on itself as he cried into his pillow. He wasn't awake though, he was still very much asleep and in the middle of an intense nightmare._

_Dean knelt down on the bed and grabbed the angel by the shoulders as gently as he could. _

"_Cas, wake up, it's only a dream. It's not real." He shook him lightly. It probably frightened him to be jostled like that in his sleep, but at least it did succeed in waking him._

_Castiel's eyes shot open wide and he stared up at Dean, fear still very evident in his features._

"_It's okay Cas, it's just a dream." Dean soothed._

"_D-Dean…?"_

_Dean nodded. "Yes, it's me.."_

_Castiel took a few seconds to confirm Dean's identity before completely falling apart and sobbing into Dean's chest._

_Dean didn't know what else to do so he just held him, letting him cry it all out. "You don't need to worry Cas…I'm here, I'm always here."_

_He remained with the angel until he was finally calm and quiet in his arms. He would then lay down with him for as long as it took for him to fall asleep again before quietly getting up and moving back to his bedroom._

Dean never questioned Castiel about those dreams the following mornings. He figured it would make things worse, so he just left them alone. This went on for a few days. Each night Dean would be startled out of a dead sleep by Castiel's screaming. It frightened him each time. He knew it all had something to do with Alistair. That bastard… Dean still couldn't believe that the man was Castiel's previous owner. It was rather unfortunate that he couldn't give that man all that he truly deserved…

By Thursday Dean knew that something needed to be done about Castiel and his night terrors. He needed to talk to the angel about the dreams; he just didn't know how to bring it up without freaking him out.

Dean hung up his cell phone after speaking with Castiel on his break. He let out a sigh, not exactly looking forward to going home and going to sleep only to be startled awake later on in the night.

"What's eatin' ya kid?"

Dean looked up to see Ellen Harvelle standing there. "Oh, hey Ellen. Not much really." He lied.

"Oh, don't gimme' that. I can tell when there is somethin' on your mind. You can tell me." She pulled up a chair and sat down.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's about Cas."

"Oh, you mean the angel you brought here last Saturday?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, that's him. And by the way, I am really sorry for what happened that night. I just couldn't control myself."

Ellen shook her head in complete understanding. "Nah, don't be. That man deserved all that he got any way. He won't be back here for a long time."

Dean scoffed at that. "Yeah, no kidding. But uh…That's exactly what this is about. Since Saturday, things between me and Cas have been really different."

"Different how?" Dean loved Ellen, she was pretty much nothing but amazing. No matter what, he could always count on her to be there for him whenever he needed her. She was like a mother to him, always offering up advice to anyone who needed it. Everyone loved her.

"Ah, well, I got him to calm down finally after Sam and Gabriel left. He is absolutely terrified of Alistair, Ellen. It didn't take much for me to figure out that Alistair was his last owner."

Ellen's eyes widened. "Wow! Really?"

"Yeah, though he didn't really need to elaborate much on that, just kept saying how Alistair was coming for him." Dean gave a shake of his head and sighed. "But, it's so much more than that. I don't know what to do. These episodes he is having has me jumping out of bed and rushing to his side."

"Oh, wow. Have you tried talking to him? I mean, I'm pretty sure after an event like Saturday and those added dreams he probably really needs you right now."

Dean shook his head, waves of guilt filling his gut. "No, I haven't."

"Oh, Dean."

"I know, I know. You're right. But, I don't know how to bring it up. You know me Ellen. I'm not good at this kind of stuff."

"Well you seem to be doing just fine talking with me." Ellen chuckled and Dean followed suit.

"But that's because I'm talking with you Ellen. You're easy to talk to." Dean laughed.

The woman smiled at that. "Good, I better be. No, but seriously, you need to talk to him, he needs you right now more than anything."

"Yeah I know. You're right." He began to rub the back of his neck suddenly remembering the kiss him and Castiel shared. The kiss in which he cannot stop thinking about ever since it happened. "Oh man."

"There somethin' else you're not telling me 'bout Dean?"

"Ah…Yeah." He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees while he buried his face into his hands. He could feel the skin on his face heat up as he realized he was just about to tell Ellen about the kiss. There was no turning back now.

"Well? C'mon kid, spit it out."

Dean tried hard to will away the rising heat in his cheeks so he would be able to speak properly. "Uhm…Shit. Okay, well you know me. 'Dean Winchester, the guy who has no problem with getting the ladies.' I have had such a track record for so long…" He paused a few seconds to see Ellen chuckling lightly.

"Oh yes. We are all quite aware of that honey."

Dean smiled, but it quickly faded. "Yeah, well I'm starting to think that those days have finally come and gone. I mean, sure I had a ton of fun and everything seemed great. You know; living on my own and bringing home any girl I wished. It was all great. But when Cas came into the picture, I didn't think about that anymore. Everything changed when he started living with me. I had promised this guy, this angel whom I had never met before in my life that I would protect him at all costs. He has changed everything around. And the scary part is, is that I don't mind at all. Cas…He, he just seems to fit perfectly. I couldn't imagine coming home from work and not seeing him there, passed out sleeping. He's just…He's different Ellen. And it honestly kind of scares me.."

The older woman smiled. She knew exactly what Dean was feeling and she totally understood his fear in the situation. She was about to speak, but Dean continued on.

"Ellen…I don't understand what happened next, and I don't know how much of the alcohol we drank played a part in this but…" Dean found it hard to voice; his face heated up once again.

"Dean." Ellen urged.

"We uh, we kissed."

Ellen's eyes widened. She was quite surprised, even after Dean's confused feelings were explained to her. Thinking about the guy's past track record with women compared to what Dean just told her was actually quite shocking. Dean kissing another man? It was much unheard of if you know Dean.

"Really?" It was Ellen could really say.

Dean nodded, his face still clearly flushed. "Yeah."

"Wow. That's uh, quite surprising." She knew things were different once he started talking about Castiel all the time. How Dean has changed since taking him in; how she knows that Dean is thinking about him just by the look on his face. It's just so weird. Who would have thought that Dean fucking Winchester would fall in love with another man, an angel? Despite how odd it seems, it warms Ellen's heart to know that Dean has finally found that missing piece.

"Yeah, tell me about it…That's pretty much when everything changed. We fell asleep and then the next morning and onwards things have been really awkward. And I don't know what to do about it." He ran a hand through his hair frustrated, but otherwise glad to be able to let this all out.

"Well, you two can't keep going on like this forever. You need to talk to him and soon. Try tonight."

"Yeah, but he is usually sleeping by the time I get home."

"Then leave early. Why not now?"

"You're kidding."

Ellen shook her head. "No, I'm not. I don't mind, really. You'll be covered."

Now it was Dean's turn to be surprised. This was totally unexpected. Ellen hardly ever let anyone leave early. "You serious?"

"Yes!" She smiled. "Now go on! Leave, you need to do this now before things get worse."

Dean stood from his seat and so did Ellen. "Alright. Thank you, so much."

"Anytime kid." She smiled. "Now go" And he did. Though, he only got a few paces forward before Ellen stopped him one last time.

"Oh and Dean?"

"Yes?"

"I don't mind at all if you start shootin' for the other team now." She laughed when she saw the redness in Dean's face return. He didn't respond to her though, and instead he headed towards the exit ready to get some answers.

**..::Destiel::..**

Dean's heart was racing the whole way home. He was still quite shocked that Ellen let him go home early, but he was definitely grateful. He might just be able to catch Castiel in time before he fell asleep.

At some point during the drive home it had begun to rain, slow at first but eventually grew heavier and heavier without a sign of it stopping anytime soon. Usually rain didn't ever bother Dean, but this time he couldn't help the anxiety that it seemed to cause inside of him. It was like a bad omen of sorts.

He sped up, the need to get home as fast as possible growing. It was only a few minutes before he finally made it home. He quickly parked the car and rushed towards his apartment.

"Cas?" He called out as soon as he stepped foot into his home.

There was no response.

"Cas?" He tried again – quieter this time - after closing the door and stepping further into the living room. But, yet again there was still no response.

By this time Dean was panicking. Castiel was nowhere to be found. He wasn't even asleep in his bed which appeared to be almost untouched. Dean's heart hammered in his chest as he checked everywhere inside that small apartment and there was still not a single sign of the angel.

"Cas!" Dean called out once more. By this time his breathing had gone erratic from the fear that kept building as the seconds ticked by. Where the hell could he be; where could he have gone? What if he was taken by Zachariah? Or worse, Alistair! Or maybe Castiel just decided to leave on his own. Dean didn't know which was worse, but they all certainly frightened him immensely.

"Oh God…Cas!" Dean could feel fresh tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He gripped the back of his head with both hands and allowed his eyes to scan through whatever was in his line of sight – living room, kitchen, hallway..

'_He's gone…Cas is gone..Oh God..'_

Suddenly there was a strange noise that came from behind him; something that sounded vaguely like the sliding glass door. Dean's heart nearly stopped.

"Dean?"

_That voice…_

Dean turned around, his eyes widening slightly as he took in the sight of a very drenched Castiel. Every inch of the angel was soaked, including his wings.

"I heard you calling for me. Is something the matter?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, a rather confused expression on his face. The kind of look that Dean secretly found to be endearing.

Dean didn't respond. In fact, he did the only thing that came to mind and that was stroll on over to Castiel and bring him into a tight embrace. He didn't care whether the angel was soaking wet or not, all that mattered was that Castiel was okay.

"D-Dean?" Castiel didn't know what to do, he was confused. He just stood there, stiff as a board and allowed Dean to continue embracing him.

"God Cas, you scared the living hell outa me."

"I…Did?"

Dean pulled back to look Castiel in the eye. He nodded. "Yes you did. What were you doing outside in the rain?"

"I uh…I enjoy the rain." Castiel simply stated, lowering his gaze towards the floor. He felt utterly ashamed now for scaring Dean like that. But, how could he have known that he was going to be home extra early? There was no way. "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean chuckled a little and pulled the angel into another hug. "It's okay Cas." He pulled back after a few short moments and took the time to observe him. Castiel was dripping all over the floor.

"You're soaking wet Cas."

Castiel looked down at himself as if he had just realized that yes, he was indeed soaked. "Oh."

Dean smiled. "C'mon, let's get you into some warmer clothes and dry off your wings."

So Dean walked Castiel over to the washer and dryer where a pile of Dean's clean clothes sat neatly folded. Castiel watched as the other man went through the pile of clothing for a few moments before coming across a pair of pajama bottoms.

"Here, wear these for tonight."

After Castiel was finished changing, Dean proceeded to dry off the angel's large wings with a bath towel – promptly needing a second one after the first became soaked.

Castiel watched Dean quietly the whole time his wings were being dried and tended to. He certainly was feeling better now that he was wearing clean clothes, but, being that Dean doesn't own a shirt suitable for an angel, the cold air seemed to hit his bare torso a lot quicker. It didn't matter though; not when he had a very pressing question he wanted to ask.

"Dean..?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"How come you're home earlier than normal?"

Oh yeah, that's right. How could he have forgotten? He was so focused earlier on worrying over Castiel's whereabouts that he had almost forgotten he came home early for a reason.

"I uh…Ellen let me go home early for tonight." Maybe he could hold it off for another night…

"Why?"

No, he can't do that. Right now is his best chance. "I uh…I need to talk to you about something Cas."

"About what?"

Dean tossed the bath towels into the washer and then looked at Castiel. "Come sit down and warm up and uh…We will talk."

"Okay Dean." Castiel nodded and headed back into the living room, his wings flapping gently to get rid of any excess water. Dean followed closely behind and sat down on the edge of the bed while Castiel took the middle.

"I…" Dean nervously began, scratching the back of his neck. There was no use in sugar coating anything, so he jumped right on into it. "I need to know what's going on…With the nightmares I know you have been having lately. I am protecting you for a reason, but if I don't know what's going on, how am I supposed to do that? Cas, I…I care about you a lot…And I just…I'm not enjoying hearing you scream in the middle of the night man. It scares me Cas…Please; tell me what's going on."

Castiel stared down at his hands, suddenly finding them to be more interesting. His body gave an involuntary shudder out of lack of body heat and trepidation combined. He thought back on all the nightmares he has had since Saturday; all of which consisted of memories of his time with Alistair that always seemed to take an unpleasant turn for the worse. Castiel shut his eyes tightly, wishing so desperately to rid himself of these dreams and the memories.

"Cas?"

The angel hesitated at first, clutching his fingers into the fabric of his pajama pants. He didn't dare look up at Dean. "Dean…I…Alistair, he won't leave me alone."

"What do you mean?"

"My dreams…He's there. He won't leave me alone Dean."

"Cas, it's not real. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But, I don't…I don't want to sleep anymore. He is there…Always waiting for me. He won't go away Dean, he won't go away." Tears had already begun forming in his eyes as his body trembled. He tried so very hard to hold back the tears but he couldn't help it when every detail from each dream came back to him at full force.

Dean saw the internal struggle Castiel was experiencing; it being clearly written in his features. The poor angel has been suffering for so long and for that moment, Dean couldn't help but feel angry with himself for allowing this to go on for so long.

"Come here Cas." Dean reached out and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, bringing him into a tight hug.

Castiel's eyes widened a bit at the action and the second his head was rested on Dean's chest the tears that had built up spilled over the rims of his eyes. Feeling the uncontrollable sobs build up, he gripped tightly onto Dean and his hid his face in the crook of his shoulder.

Dean had never felt so much hatred for another human being before in his life. He had known Alistair for quite a while now; almost a year. And in that whole time frame, he had no idea about what he was doing to Castiel behind closed doors. It made him furious; the combination of not knowing what was happening and just generally hating Alistair made it so much worse.

"Cas…What did he do to you..?"

Castiel pulled away from Dean slightly sniffling. He took in a deep breath to steady himself. "He…He would make me clean his house along with the other angels. But…He would specifically pay attention to me. I worked nonstop for three days once…I was told constantly that I needed to redo everything I had already done; sometimes more. I eventually passed out from exhaustion…And when I came to he uh…He." His eyebrows creased together, his eyes stinging with fresh tears as he recalled the memory. "Dean…He raped me. Repeatedly."

Deans eyes widened in shock. "W-What?"

Castiel nodded before continuing. "He kept me locked in his bedroom for days…tied to his bed. And every day he would come in and take his frustrations out on me…"

If Dean was angry before, then he was absolutely livid now. If he was to see Alistair again he would probably kill him.

"That son of a bitch." He growled out. "If I ever see him again…"

"Dean…"

"No Cas. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"I know…But it's not just him though. It's also everything else. Everything that I have been through since my father left; the fear my family group and I endured for many years before our capture. We were split up…After Gabriel was gone I was alone for many years. Alone and living in constant fear…I had many owners…Owners who all abused me in their own way…There was only one time while I was in hiding where I felt some form of happiness."

"What was that Cas?"

"Adam Milligan."

**..::Destiel::..**

_It was about that time again, time to relocate to a new area and hide. This is what 525 years of Castiel's existence has consisted of – 43 of those years were spent living without his brother Gabriel._

_He can't stay in one place for too long, otherwise he runs the risk of being captured by hunters. A few days max and then he had to find a new temporary 'home'._

_Castiel hated it. He hated having to move around constantly. And it didn't help that he couldn't fly without the possibility of being spotted and shot down. He has seen it happen before to one of his brother's years ago. The image always came back to him whenever he thought about flying to find a new home farther away._

_Castiel has been traveling for about half a day now, the sun was getting ready to set and he needed to find a place to stay for just this night at least. Luckily though he found what appeared to be a cave overlooking a steep cliff._

_It looked safe enough, there wasn't anything suspicious nearby. In fact it looked pretty much untouched as far as he was concerned. So, seeing as how the sun began dipping below the horizon, Castiel stepped inside and settled down against some large rocks. He was tired, and so he watched the sun set and fell asleep soon after._

_Castiel's plan for the next morning was to wake early and continue moving, but he over slept which was sort of okay with him being that he hasn't been getting very much sleep lately._

_When Castiel's body decided that it had gotten an adequate amount of sleep, he turned over onto his side and slowly opened his eyes. That's when he came face to face with a human male, sitting calmly on a rock just simply observing._

_Castiel freaked. He jumped up from his position on the ground and scooted as far away from this man as much as possible with fear in his eyes. His worst fear had finally come true, he was spotted by a human and now this human was going to turn him in. "No no no no…Please…God."_

_The man appeared alarmed now, taking quick action. He stood up to his feet and held up his hand in a surrendering gesture. Concern showed in his eyes but Castiel paid it no mind._

"_Whoa…Hey, hey." He took a cautious step forward. "Hey, it's okay. Really. I'm not going to hurt you."_

_Castiel didn't believe the guy. How could a human say that and truly mean it. The angel brought his legs up close to his body and continued to stare up at the stranger with wide, frightened eyes._

"_I'm not like the others…I'm not going to turn you in. It's okay, c'mon." He held out his hand for him, but Castiel was still too afraid to take it._

_The man sighed. He wasn't irritated though. No. He was very much aware of what this angel has possibly gone through over the years. And it was perfectly understandable that he feared being captured. So, he sat back down and decided to try a different approach. He introduced himself. "My name is Adam. So you have a name?"_

_Castiel was gradually calming down. He just couldn't understand something though; why hadn't he been captured yet? What was going on? Castiel eyed him a bit, studying him carefully before he chose to finally answer._

"_C-Castiel."_

"_Castiel." Adam then smiled, liking the strange name instantly._

_._._

_A few months had passed and Castiel remained living in the cave he had come across. Over this time he and Adam have grown rather close to one another. Adam has told him about his family and how his parents owned a female angel. They don't treat her very well at all…_

_Since their first meeting Adam has been continuously bringing Castiel food and warm clothing for whenever it gets cold out. Adam always comes by almost every day. And when he does, he will stay there with Castiel from anywhere between a few minutes to maybe even hours._

_As time continued to drag on, Castiel found himself slowly falling for the man and the same was happening with Adam. Both knew that it was wrong and that they could easily get caught, but in a way they didn't care. Neither one wanted to leave the other._

_Adam soon ended up being Castiel's first sexual encounter. It all happened on a cold winter's night; Adam surprising Castiel late at night. Castiel didn't want him out in the cold, but of course being as stubborn as he was, Adam insisted._

_They sat huddled together next to a warm fire just simply talking. Things easily escalated from there. Adam ended up staying with Castiel that whole night._

_Adam awoke the next morning, freaking out. "I have to go, I'm so sorry Cas. If my parents find out that I was out here all night they will kill me."_

_The pair continued on like this for quite a while. Castiel was the happiest he had ever been in a long time. It was just over a year though when unfortunately thing went downhill pretty quickly._

_For the longest time, Adam's older brother would always ask him where he went all the time. Adam never told him the truth because he knew what would happen if he did. So finally one day, his brother went and followed him out of curiosity. And what he saw absolutely shocked him._

_It was later on that evening when Castiel was finally captured…_

**..::Destiel::..**

Castiel took in a deep shaky breath. The memory haunts him. He always hated thinking about the great time they had together because it always reminded him of how they parted.

"_Cas…! I'm so sorry…! Please forgive me!"_

Castiel shut his eyes tightly to hold back any more tears. "That was the last that I saw of him…"

"Oh Cas…" Dead studied Castiel for a few seconds before placing a hand under his chin and lifting it up. "Look at me Cas…All that you have been through? It's all over, you have suffered enough. You deserve happiness. And I am going to give you just that, no matter what it takes. I don't even care if I have to give up the Impala if it meant you could smile, it doesn't matter. What matters is you Cas. And I am going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. Okay?"

Castiel felt unquestionably overwhelmed with countless emotions. He wasn't sure how he should feel; he couldn't think straight what with his heart beating rapidly in his ears.

"D-Dean…" He choked out. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do Cas. I think about it now and I just…I can hardly imagine how it was like before; coming home from work and not seeing you here sleeping." Dean chuckled lightly as he remembered the first time he came home to see Castiel lying in his bed sleeping away. "In the short time you have lived here you have become a rather large part of my life. I really mean it. If you knew me beforehand you would know that I'm not exactly the kind of guy who would admit to this kind of thing because….Well, I've never felt this way before. I don't know how to explain it."

Castiel was amazed. Even with Adam, he never felt quite like 'this'. A few stray tears fell from his eyes and he smiled.

Dean wiped away the tears, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "C'mon now, don't cry. Angel's aren't meant to cry."

Castiel stared up at the other man, his mouth slightly agape; speechless.

Without a second's hesitation, Dean brought Castiel into a tight hug; his arms wrapped tightly around his torso. They remained like that for a few short moments before pulling away slowly, not daring to break eye contact. They were so close. Close enough to where each could feel the other's breath as they exhaled.

On impulse, Dean glanced down towards Castiel's slightly chapped lips. Just as he did so, an intense need to just…Kiss the angel suddenly overcame him. It scared him, yet excited him at the same time.

Saturday night they were in the same predicament; almost exactly. And on that night it was almost natural to kiss Castiel when he did. But, that was the alcohol that was talking right? Dean was beginning to have doubts about that theory because right now, that urge to kiss the angel right here and now was immense.

Castiel glanced down as well, his face heating up at the connotation. He knew what was happening, and a very large part of him wanted to feel Dean's lips against his once more, but the butterflies in the pit of his stomach rendered him frozen. His heart pounded in his chest, and taking in a deep breath he scooted closer to Dean, effectively sending his heart beat into overdrive.

Dean's breath had caught in his throat. He carefully wet his lips and glanced back up to Castiel's eyes.

"Dean…" It was barely a whisper, but it was all Dean needed to urge him forward and capture the angel's lips with his own. It stole the angel's breath away, but Castiel didn't care because he kissed back.

Dean pressed his lips firmly against Castiel's. He didn't care anymore. It didn't matter whether or not he was male, or whether or not Castiel was an angel of the Lord. None of that petty stuff mattered anymore. All that did matter was that Castiel was here; that he was in Dean's life and he wasn't ever going to let him go.

Dean's breath caught in his throat when he felt Castiel press his body up against him, almost desperately by the way he was clutching tightly onto his shirt.

In haste, he grabbed a hold of the angel and pulled him onto his lap. He ran a hand through Castiel's hair as he pressed once more, eliciting a slight whimper from Castiel.

"Cas…I don't know what is happening right now…But." He looked up into Castiel's lidded blue eyes. "I don't mind it at all." Dean smirked and attacked Castiel's mouth again, deciding that he just couldn't get enough of it.

Though, despite the peaking interest Den was beginning to feel southward, he knew that they needed to stop – and soon – otherwise things could get too far. They pulled away and just stared at each other, both trying to catch their breath. "We should ah, probably get some sleep."

"I agree." Castiel's voice was deeper, more gravelly and gruff when he spoke. There was arousal evident in his voice and Dean found it oddly arousing.

Dean bit his lip and regretfully pulled Castiel off of his lap. They laid down, curled up next to one another, Dean feeling too lazy to get up and change. It didn't matter; all he wanted was to fall asleep with the angel in his arms.

_**PREVIEW!**_

"_**Its okay." Castiel hadn't cared that Dean had kissed him without warning, in fact he was already so far gone that he didn't hesitate to grab Dean by the arms and shove him hard against his client's car. Dean's eyes widened in shock, the sudden action catching him off guard.**_

**A/N: Hey guys! So, what did you think of this chapter? Send me your feedback please! Also, I can guarantee that the next chapter is going to be an amazing one. It may take me a while to get it finished and get it out, I still need to get back on track with my writing lol so please, don't give up on me yet!**


	14. The Problem With Wingcare

Chapter 14: The Problem With Wing Care

It's been just a couple of weeks since the incident with Alistair and things have returned back to normal; if not that, then maybe even better. Alistair hasn't been around since, so Dean has been focused on doing nothing but taking care of his angel.

_His angel…_

Yeah, Dean was beginning to really like the sound of that. The pair had grown a lot closer since accepting the fact that they both had particularly strong feelings for one another. Sharing kisses, lying in bed together every night; it had become the norm. Hell, they couldn't seem to get enough of it.

Sometimes the kissing would escalate into something more, hands grasping at each other with desperation, the experimental grinding together of hips that was usually followed by sharp intakes of breath. But, despite how absolutely arousing it always was, Dean halted their actions before it got any further.

It wasn't that Dean was uninterested – because he was more than interested – it was because, well, let's face it; Castiel is a dude. A male angel with very male parts and Dean has never in his life had any sort of experience with that. Yet, never in Dean's life had he been this curious.

Just, what exactly is holding him back?

**..::Destiel::..**

_Dean knew the body beneath him wasn't that of a woman. He could just tell. The curves were in all the wrong places and the dead giveaway was the flat, yet toned chest. Surprisingly this known fact didn't frighten him; in fact it excited him all the more. _

_He couldn't see the face of the man whom he was lying with, but it didn't seem to matter at this moment. Dean knew this man was familiar. His scent was masculine but with hints of a soft mixture of honey and cinnamon. He could even feel the apparent scars that marred his body. Just…The only problem was he couldn't seem to place a name to the man beneath him. _

_But that didn't deter his curiosity. _

_Dean allowed his hands to roam down this mysterious man's torso, gliding down to his side and gripping tightly onto the bare skin at his hip. The man beneath him let out a gasp and arched his body upwards into Dean._

_Dean grinned at the sound and moved his hand a little bit lower, gripping on the side of the man's ass._

_The man had suddenly let out a strangled gasp then, speaking his name. "Dean..!"_

And that was when Dean realized he had been dreaming and the guy beneath him happened to be Castiel.

He woke up, startled by the dream only to be lying face to face with said object of his latest dream. The first thing he noticed was just how wide in shock the angel's eyes were. Then there was the blush that painted his cheeks red. But then Dean noticed that his hands were still on him. Dean had affectively pulled Castiel close to him in the dream, their bodies flushed together.

And oh God, Dean was so painfully hard. It took everything in him not to grind into Castiel's crotch. His face turned beat red once he finally came to realization of their current situation. So, he quickly removed his hands and scooted back away from Castiel.

Yeah, it had been way too long and Dean was officially sexually frustrated.

**..::Destiel::..**

Neither Dean nor Castiel brought up the incident from earlier that morning. Dean didn't feel like it really needed bring up, it was all just an uncontrollable accident that was bound to happen sooner or later.

Castiel couldn't stop thinking about it the whole way to Bobby's; which happened to make the car ride a bit awkward. Dean noticed it, how could he not? He only glanced back at the angel half a dozen times to see him squirming around in his seat and blushing whenever they actually made eye contact. Dean had to admit, there was so much sexual tension between the two. And it was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

"You okay back there Cas?" Dean had finally asked.

Castiel blinked his eyes a few times as he was pulled out of his reverie. He turned his head and made eye contact with Dean through the rearview mirror. "Huh? Oh, yes of course I'm alright."

"You sure? You seem uncomfortable back there." Castiel's face immediately reddened and looked down away from the other man. Yeah, he was uncomfortable right now because now that it was mentioned, the angel realized just how tight his slacks had become. "Uhm..Yeah, it's my wings." He lied without a second thought.

"Oh, well alright then."

The rest of the ride was just as quiet as it had been before. It wasn't as awkward as before though; which was surprising. Things were a bit more relaxed now that Castiel calmed himself down and Dean turned up the stereo. It didn't take much longer to get to Bobby's. Thank God too, the quicker they got out of the car, the quicker they could take a breather from the tension that seemed to be densely packed into the Impala.

Bobby had greeted them both as pew usual; with a warm welcoming smile. Dean was busy for most of the day working on a client's car in the garage while Castiel helped Bobby tidy things up in his office. Once done, Bobby got dinner started, allowing Castiel to go spend some free time with Dean in the garage.

When Castiel entered the garage, Dean was easily spotted leaning over and under the engine compartment, the hood of the car propped up. He was hard at work, tinkering around at something in the engine, so busy that he hadn't even noticed the angel slowly and quietly come up behind him. Hell, Dean was so busy working that he didn't even feel the pair of blue eyes check him out from behind.

"Hello Dean."

Dean jumped and banged his head on the hood of the car, startled by the sudden voice behind him. "Ow! Damnit..!" He cursed, gripping the top of his head and turning around. Lifting his head up, he found himself standing just mere inches away from Castiel. The angel's eyes were wide, alarmed and full of remorse for startling him.

"Cas…" He dropped his arm to his side, not bothering to tear his gaze from his angel companion.

"My apologies Dean… I didn't mean…"

But before Castiel could finish what he was going to say, Dean grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. Castiel gasped as he was pulled into Dean's body, hands pushing past the trench coat and wrapping tightly around his torso.

A guttural moan erupted from Castiel's throat, breaking the kiss momentarily before attacking Dean's lips hungrily once again. He grabbed onto the other man, not caring at all if he got dirt and grease all over his clothing, it could always be washed later.

Dean bit onto the angel's lip with an interested growl then pulled away with a devilish grin. He gazed down at Castiel's kiss bitten lips, their heated breaths mingling together between them. "Mmm.."

"Dean…" Castiel's breath had gone ragged, his eyes lidded and dilated.

Dean met his gaze. "I'm sorry Cas…I just, I saw you and I don't know what came over me."

"It's oaky." Castiel hadn't cared that Dean had kissed him without warning, in fact he was already so far gone that he didn't hesitate to grab Dean by the arms and shove him against his client's car. Dean's eyes widened in shock, the sudden action had caught him off guard.

Castiel pulled Dean into another heated kiss, his whole body pressed hard again him. Dean enjoyed the way Castiel's lips moved expertly against his own. It was unlike any other girl he had made out with before. There was just something about the way Castiel kissed him that got his blood boiling every time. Whether it is the way his lips molded onto his or even the distinct taste of the angel's lips. Whatever it was, it turned him on like none other.

He grabbed onto the lapels of Castiel's trench coat, pulling him impossibly closer; so close actually that Dean could feel the hard outline of Castiel's arousal press up against his thigh. And _oh God _did that sudden discovery send Dean into a frenzy. He ran his hand through the black mess of hair and gripped the back of Castiel's head before flicking his tongue out and gently coaxing his pliant mouth open.

Castiel moaned as their tongues finally met, his knees growing shaky beneath him. Deft fingers gripped tightly into the white fabric of a dirty wife beater, the heat radiating off the skin from underneath.

All the sensations felt by both continued to build, wave upon wave of white hot, melting heat assaulting them in ways unimaginable. Dean bit the angel's lip with another interested growl, and finally gave into the temptation. With both hands he grasped onto Castiel's ass and ground their hips together.

"Ah! Mng…Dean." Castiel growled out. He slammed his hands down on either side of dean's head, clenching his hands around the curve of the car's roof. He ground his hips back into Dean's, the sheer pleasure of it engulfing his entire being.

Small beads of sweat rolled down Dean's brow and he tossed his head back. Nearly lost in all this madness, he reached behind him for the door handle with only one thought on his mind. "Cas…I need.."

"Shh." Everything suddenly stopped and went silent – painfully so. Dean watched Castiel's expression, confused as to why he seemed so much more focused on something else. As Dean watched, the angel's eyes suddenly widened.

"Bobby."

Dean still couldn't process what was going on until after he was shoved away from Castiel and Bobby had entered the garage. "Hey you two, dinner is sitting on table right now and its getting' cold. So you better hurry on inside." Bobby eyed them both a few seconds before Dean took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"Y-yes Bobby."

"Alright. But you two hurry and finish what you were doing and come eat before I throw it all down the sink."

They nodded once more and Bobby left. Dean's heart was pounding, his face burning from embarrassment. He glanced over at Castiel, the angel seeming a lot more composed than h was. Castiel turned Dean.

"We should go."

"Y-yeah." Dean nodded.

**..::Destiel::..**

Eating dinner together with Bobby was a slightly awkward affair. Dean sat across from Castiel with the assumption that he would be less distracted than he would be if he sat right next to him. Boy was he wrong; both found concentrating on eating to be very difficult, the emotions from earlier still reigning strong. Bobby could tell that something was up, hell he knew when he had done out into the garage to grab them. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew something weird was going on.

After dinner Castiel had decided that it would be best that he leave Dean alone to work in the garage, lest they risk going too far too fast. He helped Bobby clean up the kitchen while Dean left to finish up what he had been doing earlier. After Castiel had finished with the kitchen he bid Bobby good night and headed upstairs. He took a quick shower – finding that undressing himself was getting easier and easier the more he did it on his own – and dressed himself in a pair of pajama bottoms. It was about 8pm when he climbed into bed and began to groom his wings to pass the time.

Though, for some reason unknown to Castiel, it was proving to be a difficult task. Castiel's wings were too large to groom all on his own, but they also weren't producing the oil that he needed. It was frustrating.

With a huff he stopped, deciding to give up on the task for tonight. _Maybe Dean could help…_ The thought alone sent the angel's cheeks aflame.

And just then, Dean stepped into the bedroom…In nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. His eyes were immediately drawn to the half-naked man standing in the middle of the room. His face turned beat red when their gazes met, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Oh…Uh, hey Cas. I didn't know you were already in here." Dean stuttered, blushing as well when he realized the kind of situation they were in.

Castiel didn't respond. He was way too focused on the way Dean's skin seemed to shine after his shower. Or the way the towel appeared the hang lower on his hips than normal. He suddenly became real nervous just then and started busying himself with grooming his wings a bit more, which he found to be a bit easier now than before as oil began to pool out of his glands. Except this time it was due to his sudden arousal.

Dean felt slightly embarrassed but when over to his duffel bag anyway and pulled out a pair of his boxers which he then slipped on underneath the towel. Castiel tried desperately to ignore Dean the whole time and continued to watch him from the corner of his eyes, but it was proving to be rather difficult.

He rid himself of the now useless towel and reached for a clean t-shirt, slipping it on over his head. "You okay Cas?" Dean asked once the shirt was in place. He was very aware of the eyes that watched him .

"Huh? Oh, yes. Of course I'm fine." He blinked his eyes rapidly a few times just as he had begun running his fingers through his feathers.

"Oh, Okay, good." Dean sat down on the edge of the bed just a few feet from the angel. He turned to look at Castiel, noticing the difficulty he was having when trying to reach certain areas in his large wings.

"Do you, ah…You want help?"

Castiel's cheeks turned red in an instant, admitting to himself just how tempting that offer sounded. He took a few moments to mull it over in his mind, and after much debate, he finally turned toward Dean and nodded his head gently.

"Alright. Are you sure?" Dean questioned as he scooted cautiously closer to Castiel.

He turned his back to Dean in a way to announce his willingness to allow Dean the opportunity to help groom his wings. "Yes Dean."

So without further mention, Dean scooted up right behind the angel and in between both of his wings. Castiel had to be completely honest with himself at that moment, he was extremely turned on and Dean hadn't even begun yet. The muscles in his wings were quivering with anticipation, waiting for that first touch.

And shit, that first touch of gentle fingers in his feathers literally sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Dean's hands and fingers were amazing, the way they caressed each individual feather gently like he really seemed to care for them. It was a loving touch that Castiel hasn't had for many years; and now that he is able to experience that from Dean…Well, it sent pleasant shivers down his spine and a warming sensation in his gut.

Castiel shut his eyes to help himself get into a more relaxed state while Dean worked. He focused in on how the other man's fingers moved; brushing over feathers and fixing the ones that happened to be out of place. Then he noticed how Dean would gradually move closer and closer to where the base of his wings met his back. His heartbeat quickened when Dean asked the one question he knew would have been brought up sooner or later.

"Hey, uh Cas? What exactly is this stuff back here?" With curiosity, he reached his hand out and touched his fingers to the oil-like substance that pooled out from the juncture at his back.

Castiel tried to control the shiver of pleasure that rippled through his body once the contact was made. "Uhm, that's my oil…It's for grooming."

"Oh, okay." Curiosity seemed to have gotten the best of him so Dean touched the substance again, this time collecting some onto his fingers. It was warm and just a little bit sticky. "It's so weird." He commented with a light chuckle.

"Uhm, yeah…you just use that throughout my wings. It keeps them healthy." Dean nodded simply in response and resumed his ministrations.

As he continued on, he began to notice a certain scent assaulting his nostrils. It was strange and overwhelming in an almost intoxicating way. His eyes began to dilate and they slowly grew lidded. He bit his lip in a way to try to control his sudden physical reactions. It was all out of his control though, this scent was driving him crazy. It was pure, like ozone and the charged atmosphere before a thunderous rainstorm and a hint of the angel's natural musk. Dean shook his head in attempts to clear his mind and continue with what he was doing.

Once he was out of oil from his first trip, Dean went back to the base of Castiel's wings to collect a bit more. Though, Dean learned real quickly that that had been a bad mistake. Castiel gasped, no, _moaned _just as Dean ran his fingers over his oil glands. His back arched and his fingers curled into the fabric of his pajama pants.

The angel's reaction went straight to Dean's cock, his length twitching to life. Dean bit his lip, trying to ignore it all and resume grooming Castiel, but, it was a failed attempt. The scent only grew stronger. It enveloped the both of them in an intoxicating haze. It filled the air around them, becoming much stronger and all the more arousing.

By this time, Castiel was freaking out on the inside. Thankfully, Dean couldn't see his face, otherwise he would see how red it was and see the arousal in his eyes. The angel kept his eyes open and focused on the wall straight ahead. He dared not to close them, for fear of giving in to the pleasures Dean was unknowingly giving him.

It seemed to work for a while at first, except when Dean decided to grasp his hand around the thick bone of his right wing and began stroking it, smoothing it out with the oil. Castiel lost all control then and let out a particularly breathy moan.

'_Oh fuck..'_ Dean stopped abruptly, his face turning a deep shade of red. That sound alone, Castiel moaning like that, had Dean straining almost painfully in his boxers. "Uhm, Cas? Are you…"

Before Dean could ask if the angel was okay, Castiel interrupted him without any hesitation in hopes that he could quickly allay the feelings of shame.

"I-I'm sorry Dean." He hung his head low in shame and embarrassment. "It uh…My wings are just very sensitive there…And at the base.."

"Oh, uhm…its okay Cas." Dean chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, is that what happened when I groomed your wings last?"

Castiel turned around then, completely facing Dean now. "Uhm, no…Sorta..I mean..!" Castiel was clearly frustrated now, his cheeks burning red. He took in a deep breath to calm himself. "When an angel is attracted to someone, their wings can become very sensitive during grooming."

"Oh…OH!" Dean's eyes widened in realization, his heart beating faster as he gazed at the angel.

Castiel shook his head furiously, his face redder than before. "It was an accident…I'm sorry Dean." God, what was wrong with him? He wasn't this shy and timid earlier when they made out in the garage and nearly got caught by Bobby. He didn't know why he was acting different now, but in hopes to be rid of the awkwardness, Castiel tried to think of a topic changer. Though, of course his mind was too clouded by arousal.

Dean was too, in fact his mind was so clouded and his sense overfilled with that scent that he could no longer control his actions, even as he grabbed a hold of the angel's shoulders and crashed his lips onto his.

Castiel's eyes widened in shock, but, with the way Dean's lips were pressed against his own, he couldn't help but to return the kiss. It wasn't anything like the way Alistair would kiss him. Alistair was purposefully forceful and sloppy and he would often get angry when Castiel wouldn't reciprocate.

Dean broke off the kiss moments later, his eyes trained on Castiel's blue ones. His hands moved upwards from his shoulders and to the base of his neck, his hands resting there. His breathing ragged, he hadn't even noticed just how tight Castiel's grip on his arms were.

"I…I don't know why. I-I'm sorry." Dean said after a few moments of silence, a part of him fearful for whatever reason of possible rejection. Though, he was taken completely by surprise when Castiel pounced on him, his arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders and his lips pressed firmly against Dean's in a deep, fiery kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and kissed him back with much fervor.

In all of Castiel's existence he had never felt anything so intense. Of course there were the times when he was with Adam, but even then it was nothing like this. Maybe it was because of the way society was now, it wasn't such a terrible thing to have relations with a human and visa-versa, it happened all the time.

Dean changed everything for him; from saving him from certain death, to buying him his own clothing. He felt elated by being in Dean's presence alone. And the urge to be much closer to Dean was intense; to touch him, to feel that he is there beside him. Even to hear his voice over the phone.

Though, this sort of contact was so much more intense; kissing Dean. It was an action that almost felt completely uncontrollable. He had just attacked Dean's lips without hesitation, and for a few seconds he was afraid because Dean had paused. He froze in shock at Castiel's boldness, something that was so uncharacteristic of the angel. But, with the oil, the angel's natural scent and the close proximity, it all made itself pretty clear that there was no fighting this.

And if Dean was being totally honest here, he was also longing for this sort of contact. Sure, he had been with many handsy women who initiated everything, but, something told Dean that this was different. There was more meaning behind it. This was Castiel, an angel whom he saved, an angel whom he began to experience strange feeling for. And kissing Castiel the way he had that day confirmed those feelings, which yes they were feelings of closeness, of fondness and admiration.

White hot heat pooled in Dean's groin the second Castiel pounced on him, and he couldn't stop from kissing back. He deepened it, nipping the angel's lips and gently swiping the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip. Castiel whimpered as Dean coaxed his mouth open, the other's tongue slipping inside.

"Dean…" Castiel groaned out as he straddled his lap. He let out a strangled moan when the bulge in his pajamas pressed against the one in Dean's boxers, his cock straining and begging to be set free.

"Fuck, Cas.." Dean panted, nuzzling into his neck and kissing the hollow dip between his collarbones. Dean ran his hand through the naturally unruly black hair while his other hand wrapped firmly around his waist. He chuckled. "We really should be getting to sleep…" He kissed a trail up his neck, nibbling on the skin just below his ear.

"Yes…We should." Castiel breathed. "But, I don't want to."

"Neither do I." Dean looked up into those never ending pools of blue and instantly drowned in them. "Besides, I'm not tired yet." With a grin, Dean kissed the angel fiercely once more, taking his breath away. Their lips melded together, Dean teaching Castiel how to use his tongue and only breathing when absolutely necessary.

Dean gripped his fingers into the skin of his back, causing the angel to gasp and arch against him just as his finger glided over the oil glands at the base of his wings. There was so much oil there that Dean couldn't help but play around in it, enjoying the way Castiel writhed in his arms.

"D-Dean…_Gah!..._Please."

Dean smirked upon hearing Castiel's pleading words and pulled him further onto his lap and flipped him onto his back and laid between his splayed legs.

Dean hovered over Castiel and stared into his startled blue eyes. Castiel gazed back, unable to say anything. His face was flushed and his arms wrapped loosely around Dean's neck. Dean smiled, running his hand through the angel's hair and down the back of his neck to his shoulders, arm, chest, all the while watching Castiel's breath hitch, his breath going ragged. Dean had never expected to find another man's heady gasps and moans to be so arousing.

He ran his hand down Castiel's chest, gentle yet calloused fingers tracing down porcelain smooth skin. Dean let his hands wonder, explore, all the while finding just how different Castiel's body was when compared to the many women he has been with in the past. He has been so accustomed to his partners having such large breasts, skin tanned and nearly flawless, long hair and the high pitched whine when Dean had brought them or orgasm.

But with Castiel, it's different, just like with everything else involving the angel. And Dean loves it. He loves the way Castiel sucks in a sharp breath whenever he found a certain sensitive spot on his body, or how when he arches his back upwards. He also loved the way he peered up at him with those lidded, lust filled eyes, the blue just barely visible. Dean loved it all.

Dean continued to explore the angel's body, the palm of his hand running over the taut muscles of his abdomen. He broke the gaze they were sharing and stared down at where the bruising had once been. Now, though, only a bit of discoloration remained.

"Dean…" The sound of Castiel's voice brought Dean's attention back to his face. "…I'm nervous." There were definite traces of fear in his blue eyes, and it even shown itself in his voice. It was then that Dean realized that, yes, Castiel has been through so much in the past and he knew that he needed to be gentle.

"It's okay Cas…" He began with a reassuring smile. "I understand. If you want to stop at any time just, let me know. Okay?"

Castiel nodded and Dean leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, then down his temple, to his cheek, then down his neck just below his ear. "Let me know okay?" He repeated in a whisper, nipping gently at the skin there.

After all the hard work of keeping himself composed and under control, Dean gripped onto Castiel's slender hips and ground his own hips down against him. They gasped in unison, the combined friction sending jolts of pleasure up their spines.

Castiel arched his back up off the bed, rolling his hips upwards, wanting more of that delicious, mind numbing pleasure. "Oh God, Cas…" Dean groaned against the skin of Castiel's neck. He continued grinding against Castiel's throbbing arousal, his hands sliding up the angel's sides and wrapping his hands around his shoulders from underneath.

"_Hah…_Don't stop." Castiel moaned, his own hands grasping at Dean's neck, fingers digging into exposed flesh.

"Mmf…I wasn't planning on it." Dean grinned mischievously and continued rutting against the angel beneath him at a slightly faster pace.

Castiel's fell open and he whimpered, back arching and legs spreading just a bit more. His wings, by that point, seemed to have grown a mind of their own and wrapped themselves around Dean, feathers tickling the bare skin and entrapping their body heat.

Their breathing grew ragged and the noises Castiel had been making spurred Dean on even more. "D-Dean.." Castiel began, his voice raspy and deeper than usual. "Please…Hah..More."

Dean slowed down his ministrations and lifted himself up just enough to look Castiel in the eyes. "What do you want Cas, hm? Tell me." He nuzzled the angel's cheek, his lips grazing the skin.

"Dean…" Castiel wet his lips, which Dean found to be very distracting. "My pants.."

Dean's gaze drifted down the length of his body, taking note of how constricting his pajama pants appeared, the bulge very prominent. Dean grinned. "You want me to take them off? Hm Cas?"

Castiel nodded, biting his lip. Dean's grin only widened. He slid his hand down the front of his torso, the palm of his hand brushing over the length of his pulsing bulge, causing Castiel to cry out in pleasure, his fingers gripping into the bed sheets beneath him.

"You sure you want me to?"

"Yes Dean…_Please."_ Castiel pleaded.

Who was Dean to deny the angel? He wanted this just as much as Castiel did. So, Dean did as Castiel desired, he untied the bow on the front of the pajamas and began to slide them down over his hips and down his thighs until they were finally kicked off and thrown to the floor, leaving the angel in nothing but his boxers.

Dean was seated back on his knees, his eyes scanning over Castiel's splayed legs. He allowed his hands to roam over the smooth skin of Castiel's thighs, fingertips gliding upward and over those hips purposefully avoiding where the angel desperately wanted it most.

He grinned and bit his lip. "Damn Cas…" He leaned forward then, and took Castiel's lips in a needy kiss, hips rolling and grinding into Castiel's. With a whimper, Castiel lifted his hips upwards, meeting Dean in a perfect rhythm. The air around them grew hot, their breaths coming out in desperate muffled cries of pleasure.

"F-fuck, Cas…_Gah!"_ Dean gasped as Castiel wrapped a leg around his waist, his wings coming up and holding Dean in place, entrapping their body heat once again.

"Dean!" Castiel tossed his head back and writhed underneath Dean's body. He was getting so close, so very close, his boxers soaked with pre-cum.

Dean bit his lip and dug his fingers into the angel's hips. The noises and faces Castiel was making were almost too much for him to handle. Dean sped up his face, pleasure washing over him and coiling up into a tight ball deep inside of him.

Castiel cried out again, eyes shut tight, his head tossed back exposing his neck. His back arched beautifully as his fingers gripped and pulled at the sheets. Dean took this chance to reach under the angel and pull him and Castiel up into a sitting position; Castiel straddling Dean's lap.

"Hah….Hah, D-Dean." Castiel gazed down at Dean with lidded eyes, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Dean bit his lip, balancing himself with one hand placed on the mattress behind him while the other slid down Castiel's back and grasped firmly at his ass, encouraging him to move, to grind against Dean. He did, and it took everything Dean had to control himself for just a bit longer.

Castiel crashed his lips against Dean's silencing the noises that threatened to spill forth. He bit his Dean's lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth as he increased his speed. Dean growled low in his throat and thrust his hips up into the angel's, grinning mischievously at Castiel's reaction.

"Hah! Dean!" He groaned, his voice rough and deep. He hid his face in the crook of Dean's neck, hot breath ghosting over already heated, sweating flesh. Castiel's wings tightening themselves around Dean's back.

"Mmf…I don't know about you but…I can barely hold on any longer." Dean punctuated his words by increasing his speed, his thrusting going erratic.

"F-fuck, D-Dean! _Please..!" _Castiel gazed at Dean with pleading eyes, mouth slightly agape as he continued to ride the other man. Dean knew exactly what Castiel wanted, he could see it in his eyes and in the way his wings quivered, begging to be touched. So with a nod, Dean stilled his hips and slid his hands up the other's back until he reached the base of each wing.

"Damn Cas…You're so.." He let his fingers explore, to feel along the edge of where wing met skin. "…Wet."

Castiel shut his eyes and let his head fall back, gasping and moaning as Dean massaged the oil into the base of his wings. He kept his eyes closed, allowing all his other senses to focus on the way Deans fingers would rake through the smaller feathers there, or how Dean would scrape his fingernails up and down his back, and no matter what, he would always end up in his wings. Tugging, pulling and massaging.

"Dean…! I'm gonna..!" Castiel gasped out a strangled cry then and arched, head falling back. Dean took this as his queue and all it took was a few upwards thrusts that had Castiel surging forward onto Dean's shoulder, releasing everything into his boxers. His wings had followed the motion as well, flexing outward and then closing up around them as he surged forward, his wings vibrating and quivering from the full body orgasm.

Dean had never seen before seen anything more arousing in his life, and he has witnessed quite a lot of things that aroused him greatly, but nothing quite like this. Castiel's fully body orgasm was what sent Dean over the edge and he came soon after, his fingers gripping into the angel's skin. His eyes shut tight and his jaw went slack as he gasped, no longer able to keep himself up. He fell back down onto the mattress with Castiel in his arms.

They lay like that for a while, both trying to catch their breaths and calm down. They were so exhausted, so much so that they didn't seem to notice the huge, wet and sticky mess they seemed to have made in their boxers.

"Cas?" Dean whispered, nudging Castiel with the shoulder his head was resting on. "Cas, you awake?"

"Mmm, yeah?" Castiel lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at Dean.

"You okay?" He asked, needing to know where exactly they stood right now.

Castiel nodded his head and smiled at him. "Yeah Dean." He lifted himself up a bit slowly and kissed Dean's lips lazily, one hand coming up to caress the side of Dean's face. Dean returned the favor, kissing him back and running a hand through damp and dark hair. He broke the kiss a few moments later and gazed into the angel's eyes.

"Cas, I don't know where what he just did came from…But that was.." He couldn't find the right words, his cheeks reddening with a hint of embarrassment.

"Amazing?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah, amazing. I've uh, I've never done anything like that with another man before…I've never even thought about it before until you came along. I just…I don't know Cas. You've ah…You've done something to me that I physically cannot explain."

Now it was Castiel's turn to blush, his heart beating fast. "I…its okay Dean. I feel the same…It's uh…"

"Amazing?" Dean grinned.

"Yes, amazing."


End file.
